The Little Night Flower
by Gemstone101
Summary: Emery Nightflower Potter was a normal witch until she became the holder of the Siren's necklace. She had so many things planned out for her, until that cursed necklace destroyed it all. Will our little Nightflower be reduced to ashes or will she come back into the light? In this story, discover the meaning of love with Draco, and hang onto your hats, it's going to be a wild ride!
1. The Letters

Prologue

Lily and James Potter looked lovingly down on their children, Emery Nightflower Potter and Harry James Potter. Their daughter's middle name was called Nightflower was because she looked so much like a little night flower, with her hair dark as midnight and her eyes the most beautiful shade of green, like the stem of a flower blossom.

Everyone loved her, but it was her Brother that loved her the most.

On the day she was born, Harry took one look at her, with his emerald eyes sparkling, made it clear that he would love her the rest of his days and protect her always. Their happy parents laughed together.

Oh, how they wished it was always going to be like this! But it wasn't, and deep down they knew that.  
They were proved right when Voldemort came.

"Lily, take Emery and Harry! He's coming! Go, Run!" James shouted fiercely.

Lily had tears in her eyes, "James! I can't lose you!"

His face softened, "You'll never lose me. Now, take the children and run!"

Lily ran upstairs as her wand was resting on the couch. But she realized that before it was too late.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flashed downstairs. Lily sank to her knees with tears streaming down her face. She hastily piled boxes and chairs on the doors, but doubted that would help. "Remember Harry and Emery, you will be loved by your parents so much, even if we are not here." Lily smiled sadly.

"Mawma?" Harry mumbled. "Mama is going to love both of you with all her heart." Lily whispered, kissing both of her children's foreheads and placing them in their crib.

Voldemort came up, clearing the boxes and chairs with a lazy flick of his wand. "No, please not Emery and Harry, please not them. I'll do anything! Just spare them!"

"Stand aside, Mudblood!"

"Please not them! Please! Take my life instead!" Lily sobbed.

"Stand aside girl! Or I'm warning you…"

"Please take care of Emery, Harry. Love her and Protect her, sweetie, because your little night flower will be all that you are left with." Lily sadly whispered her final words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily fell to the floor limp and lifeless, and her eyes glassy. Little Harry felt that there was something wrong and clumsily waddled in front his sister, shielding her. "So you want to die first! Alright, that can be done!" Voldemort cackled.

"Avada Kedarva!"

The green light shot straight at the siblings, shooting straight at Harry's forehead and Emery's shoulder. Voldemort smiled, knowing the siblings would die. He was proven wrong. The green light deflected back, coming straight at Voldemort instead. He sank to his knees, feeling his soul getting ripped out of him, and disappeared.

The babies slept soundly, with a fresh lighting shaped scar on Harry's forehead and a spiral shaped one on Emery's shoulder. They didn't know from that point on, they were going to be famous.

* * *

10 years later…

Hey! I'm Emery! Emery Nightflower Potter. I'm the little sister of Harry Potter, younger than one year. My life pretty much sucks, and we don't know our parents. My Aunt and Uncle say they died in a car crash, but I don't believe that. I only remember that there was a green light flashing around, and I'm pretty sure car crashes don't have green lights. At least I have an older brother. He's really protective of me, even when he knows I can handle things myself. Don't judge a book by its cover, though. You might say I'm a Badass, but I sometimes can be nice. I have some talents too. I'm smart, I can draw well and I have a good voice. I thought that my life would always be hell, but boy, was I wrong.

"Get up you brats!" Aunt Petunia screeched outside our cupboard. "Alright, I'm up…" I groaned. I turn to see my wonderful big brother was holding me in his sleep. "Harry, big brother! Time to wake up and feed the pig."

"You mean Dudley?"

"Yep," I nodded.

"You stay here and sleep while I cook. You need some rest," He directed, concerned for me.

"I'm fine. I'm not that tired. I want to help you." I insist.

"No way Emery. You're getting way too skinny and you have bags under your eyes. Sleep, and I'll find some food for you." He says seriously. "No," I reply. "Besides, Uncle Vernon wants both of us to work."

"Fine, but I'm doing most of it." He huffs angrily.

Typical Harry, always wanting to take the burden. But he was right today. I felt like crap, and my head hurt a lot. My brother and I trudge downstairs as we are "greeted" by Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up! What's taking so long! It's Dudley's birthday, get a move on!" He barks. I really hated Dudley's birthdays. He would always scream and throw a tantrum if he didn't get enough presents, which really hurts my eardrums.

I wash the dishes while Harry fries the bacon. After I'm done, my brother tells me to sit down and relax while he does the rest. I try to protest, but he just tells me to relax. I slump in the chair, trying to push down the nausea and pain in my head.

"Up, you stupid dumb brat! No lazing around! Everything has to be perfect for Dudley's birthday!" Uncle Vernon yells, pulling me out of the chair.

 _Why do Harry and I get no presents on our Birthdays? We are your niece and nephew after all, aren't we supposed to get at least one? Besides, the purpose of the celebration is so that you can get rid of us faster,_ I think.

Harry turns to Uncle Vernon, with fire in his emerald eyes. "Harry!" I whisper warningly to him. But it's too late. He walks up to him and says angrily "You're the one who should shut the big fat mouth of yours."

 _Oh, boy. Here comes the punishment._

"No food for a week." He snarls, slapping Harry in the face.

Okay. That's it. I'm tired of letting my big brother get hurt. I gather up my courage and growl back with the threatening tone in my voice.

"Do not slap my brother." and before he even replies, I pull Harry to the table and sit down.

We watch Dudley greedily scarf down the food. Not to mention that Dudley has a humongous body and straw colored hair smoothed onto his chubby pink head. Aunt petunia says that Dudley looks like a baby angel. Harry says he looks like a pig with an wig. Aunt Petunia really needs to get her eyes checked. Besides, Dudley is so fat I wonder how he can walk with those short chubby legs.

Dudley counts his presents, his fat fingers counting a present one by one. "Thirty-five, Thirty-six, and…" He says, trailing off stupidly as he tries to remember the next number. "Thirty seven, Dudders," Aunt Petunia says. Dudley's face fell. "That's two less than last year." He said, looking at his mother. " Popkin, you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present yet. It's under this large one from Piers."

"Alright, thirty-seven then." He said, going red in the face. Harry and I started sneaking some food just in case he was going to have a big Dudley tantrum. Aunt Petunia probably also felt something, because she said quickly, "We'll buy two more presents for you today while we're out. How's that, sweetheart?"

Dudley thought for a moment. "So I'll have thirty…thirty…"

"Thirty-nine popkin."

"Alright," Dudley grabbed the nearest plate of bacon and sat down, stuffing the pieces in his mouth.

I wonder how much of his body he has left to fit his extra fat. In some more years he going to have to roll, not walk.

Uncle Vernon ruffled Dudley's hair. "Little tyke want's his money's worth. Just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!"

 _"Yeah,"_ I secretly think. _"Just like how those two are fat, selfish and stupid."_

The telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to go get it. I watched Dudley greedily tear the paper off a new racing bike. Then Dudley moved on to ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch as Aunt Petunia came in, looking angry and worried.

"Bad News, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg."

Dudley had his mouth open in horror, while mine gave a leap. Ever year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him on adventure parks, hamburger restaurants or to the movies. And every year Me and Harry were left at Mrs. Figg's, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. I absolutely hated it in there. The place smelled like cabbage and lettuce, and Mrs. Figgs made me and Harry look at the photographs of all the cats she ever owned.

"We could phone Marge." Uncle Vernon suggested.

"Don't be silly, she hates those two." Aunt Petunia argued.

The Dursleys often spoke like this, pretending we were not there, or rather that we were something they could never get rid of.

"You could just leave us here," I said hopefully, since I could watch television for the first time and maybe even play some of Dudley's board games with Harry.

"And find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia growled.

"We won't blow up the house" Harry said, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo… "Aunt Petunia said, "And leave them in the car."

"The car's new, who knows what might happen to it with them sitting in it."

Dudley began to bawl loudly. It had been years since he really cried, now he just screwed his face and wailed because he knew he would his mother would give him anything he wanted. Such a spoiled boy.

"Don't worry Dudlelykins, Mummy won't let them ruin your special day!" Aunt Petunia said, throwing her arms around him.

"I don't…want them…to come!" Dudley gasped between between big sobs. He shot me and Harry a big, nasty grin. I rolled my eyes. Dudley was such a bad faker I wonder if Aunt Petunia if is stupid.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Oh, good lord, they're here!" Aunt Petunia said frantically, and went to get the door. Dudley's friend, Piers, a hair with ratty brown hair came in and winked at me. Oh, I forgot to mention that Piers likes me. But there is no way in hell I would like him. Harry's eyes narrowed at this but I gave him a "gag me" gesture.

Dudley stopped crying at once and went on discussing with Piers the latest kids to bully.

Half an hour later, I was sitting with Harry, Dudley and Piers in the car. My Aunt and Uncle didn't know what to do with us, so they took us with them.

Uncle Vernon had warned us about no "funny business". By that he meant strange things were happening when we were there. Like, one time Aunt Petunia had cut my hair so short it looked like a boy's. But by the time I woke up the next day, my hair had grown to its normal length. I had tried to explain to them that I didn't try to do anything and Harry defended me, which earned me and him a week without food. Also, one time Harry was being chased by Dudley's gang and he jumped behind those big trash cans outside the kitchen, but he ended up on the school roof instead.

Well, today anything wasn't going to go wrong(At least I hope). Besides, if I wasn't going to go to Mrs. Figg's cabbage smelling room, it was going to be worth it.

Uncle Vernon was complaining to Aunt Petunia while he was driving. He loved complaining about things a lot. His favorite topics were Me and Harry, the bank, and the people at work. Today he was complaining about motorcycles. "Those maniacs, roaring through the road." he was saying.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle once." Harry said suddenly. "It was flying." That's strange. I had the same dream.

Uncle Vernon, however, did not have the same reaction as me. He almost ran into a sign while driving. "Motorcycles don't fly!" He said furiously, spit flying out of his mouth.

"I know, it was just a dream," Harry said quickly.

Piers and Dudley snickered. I came to Harry's rescue. "We know" I retort, "But we just wanted to know how stupid you guys were."

After a hour (Or what seemed like of a hour of Aunt Petunia glaring at me) we arrived at the zoo.

At the entrance, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia bought Dudley and Piers two big chocolate ice creams, and me and Harry got each got a cheap lemon ice pop, because the smiling lady in the van asked what we wanted before we could go away. Today was the best I had in a long time, I thought as I licked my ice pop, watching a big gorilla that looked like Dudley, except that it was way better looking than him.

We ate at the zoo restaurant, and Me and Harry got to finish Dudley's sandwich,(he threw a tantrum because there wasn't enough mayo in there, and his dessert, which he also did too because there wasn't enough ice cream in there.)

After lunch we went to the reptile room. It was dark and damp with some tiny lanterns illuminating the glass windows. Thousands of reptiles were crawling along the bits of wood and stone.

Dudley and Piers were trying to find man-crushing snakes, and soon enough, they found one.

A boa constrictor about 60 feet long was napping lazily, curled up underneath its scales. "Make it move." Dudley whined to his dad. Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass, but the snake didn't even budge. "I'm bored…" Dudley moaned, stuffing his fat hands in his pockets.

After Dudley had left, I walked up to the glass and motioned for Harry to follow me. I felt pretty bad for the snake. It must be very dull, waking up everyday and having annoying people like Uncle Vernon rap on the glass. "I know how it feels like to be cooped up everyday." I murmured to the snake.

Then, it did something very unexpected. It opened its small black eyes and raised its head until it was eye level with Harry and Me.

The snake gave me and Harry a look that said:

"Yes, it is very boring."

"It's really annoying too." Harry whispered through the glass.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! LOOK AT WHAT THE SNAKE'S DOING!" Piers shouted loudly.

Dudley waddled up and roughly pushed my brother out of the way. I sent Dudley a glare before helping my brother up. Suddenly, the glass vanished in front of our eyes. The snake slithered away and I could've sworn I heard it say "Thanksss, Amigosss."

"Errrr... you're welcome?" I sputter out, standing frozen in shock.

"What the...Emery, what just happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." I reply.

I look over my shoulder and see Uncle Vernon's purple face.

"I do know that we are in big trouble, though" I add.

* * *

After the incident(cough,cough the vanishing glass)Uncle Vernon was very furious. He was so furious that when we came home he promptly collapsed on the couch and managed to say "Cupboard. Stay. Don't let me see you again." as Aunt Petunia rushed to get him a towel and water.

The boa constrictor incident probably had the longest punishment. When the punishment ended, summer had already started.

My brother was really relived when school ended, because Dudley's gang always had done one sport: Harry hunting. I sometimes pretended to flirt with Piers to distract them so Harry could get away.

The end result was bad, though. Piers tried to kiss me and I had to punch him in the end. Harry approved. He said to let him punch him next time.

Anyway, when Dudley came home he paraded around the dining room. He looked really stupid and fat, like a elephant with short legs wearing a tailcoat. I think I might have pulled a muscle trying not to laugh. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had different reactions. Aunt Petunia cried about her "ickle Dudleykins" all grown up while Uncle Vernon gruffly said that this was the proudest moment of his life. Boy, how wrong they were.

And as Me and Harry went up to our cupboard this night, we burst in to tears and laughed till our sides hurt. Now that was a amusing evening.

The next morning, we were greeted by a horrible smell when we went to the kitchen for breakfast. The smell was coming from a large tub in the sink. "You don't think that's Dudley's smell of urine?" I whispered to Harry.

"Maybe, I think Dudley is the only person who could a smell that bad." He chuckled.

I didn't really think that was Dudley's urine so I asked my Aunt what it was.

She looked very uncomfortable just like every time I asked a question and answered, "It's your brother's new uniform."

Harry looked at the bowl."Oh. I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid. I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old thing's gray for you so it'll look like everyone else's." She snapped.

"Don't call my brother stupid." I snapped back, shooting a glare at my Aunt.

"Listen here, you-" Aunt Petunia started, but my brother cut her off.

He gave me a look that clearly said _Thank you, but I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect_ you. And he said for me "She is sorry, Aunt Petunia and I am too."

"Whatever," she grumbled, "But if she says that one more time-"

"I'm sure she won't." He finished. I gave him a look that said _Seriously?!_ but Harry silenced me with a look of worthy of Aunt Petunia.

As we were talking, Dudley and Uncle Vernon came downstairs. Their faces scrunched up at the smell and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick on the table while Uncle Vernon sat down and began to read the paper.

Then we heard the click of the mail slot and the flutter of papers.

"Go get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said, not even bothering to look up.

"Make Harry go get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley go get it." Harry answered back.

"I'll get it." I stood up and walked to the mail box.

"Actually, I'll go with her." Harry said and followed me.

When we reached the mail box I opened it and rummaged through the letters. In there was one brown envelope that looked like a bill and a postcard that was sent from Aunt Marge.

But then my eye caught the most peculiar looking thing. It was another envelope. It seemed ordinary but this one was like no other. The envelope was made out of yellowish parchment like the paper had been old, but it had no smell to it. There was even no stamp. But in the middle, addressed neatly in shiny emerald ink was

Mr. H Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

I was so deep in thought I had forgotten my brother was standing behind me.

"Woah, that's for me?"

"Yeah," I said, handing the envelope to Harry, "It's yours, all right." He reached a shaking hand and took it from me.

"I don't believe it." He murmured, and flipped it over slowly.

"Look." I pointed to a purple waxed seal bearing a coat of arms. It had a lion, badger, eagle and a snake surrounding a big black H in the middle"What is that?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope we'll find out." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"What's taking so long?" Uncle Vernon yelled from the kitchen. "Looking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.

 _Ha, Ha, Ha_. I thought sarcastically. _I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe._

We went back to the kitchen with Harry still staring numbly at his letter. I handed Uncle Vernon the postcard and bill and sat down next to Vernon flipped over the Postcard and ripped over the bill. He snorted and turned to Aunt Petunia.

"Marge's ill." He said to her. "Ate a funny whelk-"

"Dad." Dudley said suddenly, pointing a chubby finger at Harry. "He's got something."

We were just about to open the letter but Uncle Vernon ripped it out of Harry's hands.

"That's ours!" I said, standing up and trying to snatch it back but my legs were too short.

 _Darn it. Curse these short legs of mine._

"Who'd be writing to you?" He sneered at Harry and opened the letter.

As he was reading it, his face looked like he was choking. It went from white to red like a pair of headlights.

"P-P-Petunia!" Uncle Vernon, with his hands trembling, he showed it to Petunia curiously read it. She looked like she was having a heart attack. She clutched her hands and her knuckles turned white.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of them. "We want our letter back." They seemed to forgotten we were there. Dudley gave his father a sharp tap on his head with his Smeltings stick.

"Get out of here, all of you." Uncle Vernon croaked weakly.

My brother didn't move. "I WANT MY LETTER!" He shouted loudly.

"Harry should read it, it's his letter after all." I put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked down and shot me a grateful smile.

"Let me see it!" Dudley demanded.

"Out! All of you!" Uncle Vernon roared. He picked Dudley and Harry up by the scruffs of their necks and pushed me roughly out of the room and slammed the door behind us. Dudley and Harry had a silent fight who would listen through the keyhole. But I won, and Harry listened at the crack of the door.

"Vernon." Aunt Petunia was saying in a shaking voice. "Look at the address. How could they possibly know where he sleeps? You don't think they're watching the House?"

"Watching-spying-might be following us." Uncle Vernon muttered, raking a hand through his hair.

"Should we tell them we don't want them to go, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked, clutching her hands.

"No," Uncle Vernon said finally after a long pause. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... It'll be better." Aunt Petunia looked like she wanted to argue, but she pursed her lips and nodded.

When me and Harry were in our cupboard this night, Uncle Vernon visited us. It was strange since he had never did that before.  
"Where's my letter?" Harry asked just as Uncle Vernon squeezed his humongous body through the door. "It was addressed to you by mistake." He replied.

"Harry should read it. It's his letter. It even had the place he sleeps in on it!" I butted in.

"Silence!"

Harry slid me behind his back just in case things were going to get ugly. Uncle Vernon forced a strained smile and took a few breaths. "And about that cupboard, boy, you're getting a little too big for it. We think you can move in Dudley's second bedroom."

"What?!" Harry and I say in sync.

"And you, Emery, " He turned to me"You can move into the guest room."

That left me too stunned to speak. Sure, I didn't mind sharing a room with Harry, but I've always wanted to sleep in that room.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Uncle Vernon snapped angrily. "Take your stuff to your room."

* * *

The next few days were pretty weird and funny at the same time. So many letters had flew in from everywhere. In desperation, Uncle Vernon had nailed the mailbox shut. One time Dudley, Harry, and Uncle Vernon were wrestling at each other to get the letter.

But it seemed the people mailing it wouldn't give up. On Friday, hundreds of letters flew in from the windows, fireplace and door. On Saturday Aunt Petunia found 24 letters rolled up in the two dozen eggs had bought.  
But Sunday was the funniest. A steam of letters pelted into the living room. The Dursleys ducked, but Me and Harry tried to catch one. I managed to read the first sentence before it was ripped out of my hand by Uncle Vernon.

But it looked like Uncle Vernon had enough of the nonsense.

"That does it." He had said. "Everyone pack up and be ready to go in ten minutes."

And here we were, speeding along a highway, with Harry hugging me closely to his chest. We stopped at a defeated and gloomy looking hotel on the edge of town.

I shared a bed with Harry in the night, curling up next to him and trying to stay warm with the musty blankets and sheets. Harry stayed awake, but had his arm around me. "Harry?" I said, tapping his shoulder. He looked down at me. "I read the first sentence of the letter."

"Really?! What was it?" He sat up and looked at me intently.

It's a letter from some kind of school," I continued. "I think it has a place for you to go there, but Uncle Vernon doesn't want you to go."

"Hmmm..." He murmured and laid back down. "That's strange. Anyway, go to sleep already, Emery. You don't need to worry yourself with my letter."

"Yeah." I closed my eyes.

We ate some stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes for breakfast the next day. When we just finished, the owner of the hotel walked over to us and asked ,"Excuse me, but is one of you Mr. H Potter? We have about 20 letters addressed to him." She held up another letter.

"Yes! That's my broth-" But Uncle Vernon clamped my mouth with his right hand while he used his other one to knock Harry's hand when he made a grab for the letter.

"I'll take them." Before he left, he told us we were going again and stood up quickly, following the owner. When he was back, he carried a large box in his hands. When Aunt Petunia asked what it was, he ignored her.

After a couple of hours, we were off again. It seemed Uncle Vernon was looking for a place with no mailboxes or no way you could deliver letters.

It started to rain on the way. big raindrops beat on the hood of the car, like someone knocking to come in. I thought the sound was really interesting and I listened to it closely. Dudley, on the other hand, wasn't doing as well as me.

"It's Monday." Dudley told his mother glumly. "I want to stay at a place with television. Great Humberto's on TV tonight."

 _Monday._ I thought. _It's Harry's birthday tomorrow. I think I have a present to give him._

I searched in my pockets and found a almost completed leather bracelet. The beads were shaped like letters and the it spelled out:the best big brother in the world. Only that it was missing the last letter, D.

As I was deep in thought,we stopped at a miserable looking shack. Uncle Vernon told us that we would be staying here for the night. One thing was for sure, though. There was no television in there. When Uncle Vernon was trying to make a fire, he told me and Harry to gather some sticks. On the beach, I crouched down, trying to find something that shaped like and to my Luck,there was a granite stone shaped like a lowercase D, lying on the shore of the water, with a hole in it big enough to string something through it.

When we went back, we ate some rations that Uncle Vernon brought us. It was five bags of chips each and five bananas.

Uncle Vernon tried to start a fire with some empty chip bags and the sticks me and Harry had gathered but failed. He still was in a cheerful mood, though. He thought no one could deliver a letter to here.

I hate to say it but I agree.

* * *

As night fell, a storm started to brew. Sea spray splashed at the house and into the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets and made a bed for Dudley in a patched sofa bed. Me and Harry got a thin, ragged blanket and I used the hoodie I was wearing for a mattress. I curled up next to my brother, who was staring at the old clock on the wall. I think he was waiting to midnight, because then that it would be his birthday. I was too.

 _One more minute..._ Then the clock struck midnight. It was Tuesday, the day of Harry's birthday.

I tugged on Harry's sleeve. He turned over and looked at me.

"Happy birthday." I gingerly handed the leather bracelet over to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Thanks!" His green eyes brightened up beneath his shaggy hair and he hugged me back."You're the best little sister I could ask for."

"You don't need to get mushy about it." I replied, smiling. "I know I am." He laughed and hugged me one more time, ruffling my hair.

We listened to the slapping of waves on the shore and the pounding of rain on the roof.

 _It's almost like the rain is knocking to come in._ I thought.

I closed my eyes. I wonder if something else is knocking to come in.

BOOM! The shack shook. I was right. It seemed like something or someone was knocking to come in.

Harry sat up, quickly followed by me.

BOOM.

It happened again.

Uncle Vernon came barreling in, with a rifle in his hands. So that was what it was in the box. "Who's there?"He shouted, trying to mask his fear but failing. "I warn you, I'm armed!"He squeaked loudly, his voice trembling.

There was a long pause. Then a final BOOM. This time it was hit with such force, the door fell down, coming out of its hinges.

A gigantic man, almost as tall as a elephant, appeared in the doorway. He beady black eyes that glinted through his wild hair. His beard covered a whole lot of his face, tangling together in a endless maze of hair.

He bent down and squeezed through the doorframe. He carefully placed the door back on its hinges, and turned and set his black beetle eyes on them.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's been a long journey."

"Errr...I'm sorry. We have no tea packs or mixes."I timidly said from behind Harry. My brother gave me a warning look.

The giant chuckled at us."It's okay, I'm not goin' to hurt yeh."

"Budge up, yeh great lump." He said to Dudley. He made some kind of squeaking noise and ran to his mother.

"An' here's Harry and Emery!"

I looked up onto his his face. He had a crinkly smile. I immediately decided I liked him.

"Las' time I saw you two, you were only babies. Yeh' grown a lot." The stranger said. He turned to Harry. "Yeh' look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got your mum's eyes."He smiled bigger at me. "Yeh look a lot like yer mum, bit yeh have yer dad's hair." He remarked, scratching his beard."I...look like my Mom?" I stammered.

He nodded, which looked like a clump of hair that was bobbing back and forth.

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon rasped. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yer great prune." the giant said, grabbing the rifle out of uncle Vernon's hands. He twisted it in to a knot and threw it in a corner of a room.

 _Well, one thing's for sure._ I thought. _You don't want to mess with him._

Uncle Vernon made a funny noise, like a cat having a seizure.

"Anyway-Harry" The giant said amiably. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yer here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."  
He handed over a squashed chocolate cake with messy green icing that said: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!  
Harry looked up at the giant. His words seemed to have gotten lost in his throat. "Who are you?"

"Harry!" I whispered under my breath. "That's rude!"

The giant smiled at us again."It's okay, I haven't introduced meself. Name's Hagrid, the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"What about that tea, eh?" He said and started to make a fire at the fireplace. His body was covering the whole fireplace. We couldn't see what he was doing, but in a few more seconds, a roaring fire took place of the empty dark fireplace.

The giant sat on the sofa, and took some things out of his coat. He pulled a pack of squashed sausages, a poker, a kettle, and several chipped white mugs.  
He started to make some sausages. The air was filled with the sound of the sizzling and crackling of the sausages. Nobody said anything while he was making the sausages, so I decided to break the silence.

"Hagrid, What is Hogwarts like?" I asked, sitting down next to him as Harry threw me a panicking look.

"I thought you would know all about it." He said quizzically as he slid the first six burnt sausages to me and Harry.

"No," I said, and took a sausage from Hagrid.

"NO!" He jumped up. His face looked like it was about to explode.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly, and set down his sausage.

"Sorry!It's them who should be sorry!" Hagrid growled at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the wall. "I knew yeh weren't getting yer letters, but I never thought you wouldn't know abou' Hogwarts fer cryin' out loud!" Did yeh never wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"All what?" I asked, growing more interested by the second.

"ALL WHAT?!" Hagrid roared. "Now wait jus' one minute!"

He took a few steps toward the Dursleys, who backed away and squeaked.

"Do you mean ter tell that this boy an' girl don' knows about nothin'?!" Hagrid snarled at the Dursleys, and glared at them savagely.

Well, this was getting pretty weird. I mean, my grades were pretty good. They were mostly As and some B+s.

"I'm not stupid. I do know things. My grades are OK." I said

"Yeah, Emery's grades are actually pretty good." Harry said, giving me a pat on his back.  
I beamed at the praise my brother had given me and gave him a warm smile in return.

Hagrid ignored the comment and waved a dismissive hand, "About our world, I mean. Yer parent's world. Your world."

"Huh?" I set my eyes on Hagrid with a questioning stare. "What kind of world? What do you mean?"

Hagrid's face had now had become a tomato red.

"DURSLEY!" He thundered.

Uncle Vernon, who was pressing himself on the wall, took a few rapid deep breaths and started getting so pale he looked like a ghost. Hagrid kept fixing us with a piercing gaze.

"Yeh don' know..." He mumbled wildly, raking his hands through his hair and setting his eyes on me and Harry.

"All righ', I guess I'll tell you then. It's high time yeh should know, anyway." He finished after the long pause.

Uncle Vernon seemed to gain some more courage at this.

"Stop." He demanded. " Stop right there, sir. I forbid you to tell them anything!"

Hagrid swallowed slowly and turned to face Uncle Vernon. The look on his face could have made a pro wrestler cry for his mama.

"You never told them? Never told them that they were famous? You never told them what Dumbledore wrote the letter! Never?! An' you kept it from them all these years?"

"Kept us from what?" Harry asked eagerly and skeptically at the same time.

Aunt Petunia looked like she was about to faint.

"Go boil yer heads." He said Hagrid. "Harry, yer a wizard. Emery, yer a witch."

"I'm a what?!" Harry and me gasp at the same time.

 _This isn't possible._ I thought. _Magic isn't real._ But then, something in my brain clicked.

It all made sense now. The letters and all those weird and crazy things that happened to Me and Harry. The vanishing glass. The wandering on the school roofs. And the rapid growth of my hair. They were all magical.

 _The first sentence from the letter,_ I thought hurriedly. _Something about a school._

"Aha! That's it!" I said suddenly. "Me and Harry going to go to a magic school, right? It all makes sense now!"

Hagrid was beaming proudly at me. "A real Ravenclaw, this one. Yer very smart, Emery."  
My thoughts turned to confusion again. "A Raven what?"

Harry was as confused as me. "What's a Ravenclaw? What's Hogwarts? And why is me and Emery a wizard and witch?" He stammered out at the same time.

Hagrid chuckled at him. "You'll find out soon enough Harry. But yer smart little sister knows it all, so try'n ask her. Righ' now, just get some rest. We're goin' to take you to buy your school supplies tomorrow." He pulled out a ruffled looking Owl out of his coat.

I wonder if his coat had a bottomless pit or something. And why did he have a Owl?

But Hagrid ignored the look of bewilderment across my face. He scribbled a note and clamped it in the Owl's beak and threw it out of the window, into the storm. He made it seem normal as talking on a telephone.

"Just wait right there," Uncle Vernon panicked. "He isn't coming to that stupid freak school, and nor is she."

Hagrid grunted. "I'd like to see a great Muggle like you stop them."

"What's a muggle?" Harry asked curiously.

"A non-magic folk, not like us. But in Hogwarts, nobody's a muggle. And under the training of Albus Dumbledore, he'll be a fine wizard. And you will be a good witch, Emery." Hagrid added.

Uncle Vernon still wasn't giving in. "I am not paying some old crackpot to teach him some magic tricks."

But Uncle Vernon was pushing his luck too far.

Hagrid grabbed and pointed his pink umbrella and pointed at Uncle Vernon.

"NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He roared, and a jet of light from his umbrella came from his umbrella and then a flash of light of purple light and followed by Dudley squealing in pain, clutching his butt.

Uncle Vernon gave a glare us a mix of fear and anger, and he pulled his family into the other room.

After he left I stared laughing loudly.

"Shouldn't lost me temper," He smiled at me," But it didn't work anyway. I meant to turn him into a pig but he was so much of a pig there wasn't much in him anyway."

I smiled and remarked, "You should see how much he eats!"

He cast a grin at me and looked at Harry. "I'll be happy if you don't mention to anyone at Hogwarts."

"Ok," Harry answered.

"Alrigh', tomorrow's going to be a big day so try to get some sleep."Hagrid said, and me and Harry curled up on his coat.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up feeling dazed and confused. Was I just dreaming that a giant came in and said that we were a wizard and witch? No, that wasn't possible, The dream was set n the morning and it seemed very real. As I sat up, I realized I was right. A giant brown coat was covering me and Harry, and we were in the same Hut as before.

"Harry," I whispered, and gently shook him awake.

He blinked and sat up, putting on his glasses and looking around groggily. "Was it all a dream? No wait it wasn't...It was real, wasn't it?"

I punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Of course it was! What do you think Dumbo?"

Suddenly a knocking sound was heard, and I went to find it. I almost fell over when I saw what it was. There was a barn Owl knocking on the window! I shakily opened the window, and it swooped in and started attacking Hagrid's coat.

"Wait, stop," Harry tried to shoo the Owl away. "Don't do that."

"I think he wants something." I remarked pointing it the coat. "It's probably from the coat."

Hagrid started to wake up and grunted "Yer right, Emery. Pay him."

"What?"

"The Owl wants money for delivering the letter." I explained and rummaged through the pockets of his coat, trying to find something that looked like money. I eventually found a bag full of coins.

"How much Hagrid?" I asked, and held up the bag.

"Five knuts."

"Huh?"

"The little bronze ones."

I opened the bag and picked out five bronze coins. The Owl held his leg so I could put them into a small leather pouch. I slipped them in, and gave him a gentle pat on his head. The Owl nipped me gently by the ear and flew off.

"Wow," Harry observed. "You're good with animals."

"I see 10 years of being with me has not been wasted, big brother." I said sarcastically.

He laughed and playfully slapped my shoulder.

"He's righ', you're good with animals," Hagrid said from behind us. "Hope I'm going to be teacher of the care of magical creatures in yer year. I'd like to teach you."

"Thanks," A warm feeling rose from my stomach.

"I'm going to take Harry to take to but his school supplies." Hagrid yawned, and stretched his arms.

"Oh. Do I have to stay here all of the time Harry stays at Hogwarts?" I said. The warm feeling had disappeared.

"I can't do that! Emery's all I have left." Harry shouted desperately, his voice cracking.

"No," Hagrid said, "You can stay with your godfather, if you like."

"Ok, I will." I answered.

"You're going to be Ok right?" Harry asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and Hagrid added, "I'll send you to him when Harry leaves for Hogwarts."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Severus Snape."

* * *

When Hagrid and Harry had left, I just sat in silence in the car while we drove back to 4 Privet drive. When we arrived, I just sat in my room, because the Dursleys were so afraid of me.

I was glad when Harry had come back, because it was really awkward and Harry also brought a lot of interesting stuff with him. I read a lot of his books, and played with his new Owl Hedwig, for a while.

When it was time for Harry to leave, Hagrid came again and used this weird thing called Floo Powder. I t was some kind of Wizard transportation.

 _This is really weird,_ I thought as I disappeared into green flame, waving back to Hagrid and Harry. I arrived at a big dark house. It looked pretty gloomy in there. Most of it's windows blocked the house's inside. There was thick green ivy climbing up the black stone wall, and the door had two golden handles. I knocked on it tentatively. A House elf got the door (I read about them in one of Harry's books) and lead me to see a man with a hooked nose a greasy black hair with cold, dark eyes.

"Hello," He said. "I am your godfather, Severus Snape."


	2. Malfoy strikes again

A few days had passed when I arrived my godfather's house. I mostly stayed in my room and kept to myself reading books and talking to the house elves.

I was reading an interesting book about potions. I came to a page where it showed you how to brew a love potion, and I wanted to try it. My godfather was a Potions teacher at Hogwarts, so maybe he could teach me or lend me some ingredients.

I set my book down and went outside. It was pretty boring with no one to talk to, so I wanted to do something. I turned down a hall and arrived at My Godfather's study room.

His head turned to look at me.

"Hello," I said awkwardly. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to brew Potions?"

He looked at me for a second, his black eyes piercing into me. I shifted a little bit. His gaze was really uncomfortable. "Alright," He stood up and walked over to a cauldron. "What Potion do you want to make?"

"Umm…A love Potion. Amortentia." I replied, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

He paused at this, but replied "Are you sure? This is the most-"

"Yes, Powerful love Potion. I want to make it." I finished.

He glared at me. "Don't interrupt me."

I bit my tongue. "Sorry."

"Sorry," sir." He corrected me.

"Sorry, sir." I repeated.

"I know the ingredients. I just need you to teach me how to brew it and then I can do it myself." My godfather gave me a hard look.

"Sir." I added. After a long pause of silence, he replied, "You may use my ingredient shelf."

"Thank you!" I smiled gratefully and started looking for the ingredients.

"Ashwinder eggs…Ashwinder eggs..." I murmured, tracing my hand lightly over the jars. "Aha! I found it!" I exclaimed and pulled a jar that was full of milky yellow eggs.

Then, I scanned my ingredients list and started looking for Pearl dust. I rummaged in the back and found a container full of glittery white powder.

After I had got all the ingredients, I set them down and started to brew them. My Godfather was standing by my side and was instructing me of the stirs and the temperature. I had to admit, it was really fun.

After some more stirs, The potion turned a shade of soft pink, and I knew it was done. I poured it into a bottle and neatly labeled it Amortentia with a piece of paper.

"Yeah!" I proudly held it up for my Godfather to see. "Here," I say, handing the bottle over to him. "This is for you."

He seemed a little surprised, but took it anyway. My godfather observed it carefully, smelling and twisting it around in his hand. I noticed that the potion gave off a really attracting smell.

"Not many people could make Amortentia on their first try, even with help." He nodded at me. "Good Job."

"Thank you," I say, my stomach feeling warm at the compliment my godfather gave me. It felt good to be complemented by someone.

My stomach grumbled. I looked down and smiled sheepishly. "What's for supper?"

"You can choose," He said, turning back to his desk. "Just tell the House Elves what you want."

"They have a name, you know." I said, and stared at him. My godfather just waved a dismissive hand toward the door. I walked out of the room feeling pretty upset. I knew my Godfather wasn't the fatherly type, but I didn't expect him to be so cold.

I arrived at the kitchen, where the female house elf, Winky, was making supper. I lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I help?" Winky seemed startled by this. She shook her head repeatedly and said "No, mistress will not make supper; Winky can do it by herself."

"I want to help." I pressed on. "Please? I really do!"

After a few more minutes of begging, she relented. "Please just don't overwork yourself, mistress."

"I thought that was your job." I remarked and sat down, helping peel the potatoes. We were making Steak, mashed potato, soup and salad for supper. It was a lot of hard work, but working with a House elf was really fun. I never really minded cooking, I had done it all the time for the Dursleys. But Cooking was a lot more fun when someone wasn't shouting at you to hurry up.

"There," I said, and pilled lettuce onto a plate, drizzling sauce over it. "Thank you, mistress, now Winky can take care of supper herself." Winky said, ushering me away.

I stood and looked around. "But we need drinks!"

And before Winky could even react, I dashed to the cupboard and got out some Pumpkin juice. "Here,"

I smiled at the House elf, but Winky's eyes were welling up with tears. "I'm sorry," I said, hastily putting down the jar of Pumpkin juice. "I didn't mean to offend you!"

"No, it's okay." She croaked, wiping her eyes on her clothes. "It's just that no one never treated Winky like an Equal, or ever helped her before!"

"Oh," I said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You mustn't have met many decent Wizards and Witches."

Winky smiled at me gratefully. I felt awful for the poor creature.

When it was time for dinner, I set the table and poured pumpkin juice into 2 cups, but I sometimes snuck food for Winky to eat.

We ate dinner in silence, and I helped wash the dishes. I noticed Snape went back into his study after he was done eating. He didn't really come out a lot, so I think he was doing something important. He was probably just making some lesson plans for his Potions class at Hogwarts, but I was still curious.

I silently crept in. I think my godfather heard me because he turned around in his chair and faced me.

"What do you want?" He asked, with coldness in his voice.

I gathered up some courage and replied, "I just wanted to know if you knew my mother. Hagrid said you two were in school together."

Snape's face softened a fraction at this. "Yes, I did know your mother. She was a wonderful woman indeed."

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked.

His eyes watered a bit. "No," He replied shortly.

"Why?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"No," He snapped. "Just go." He pointed to the door.

I had enough of his cold attitude toward me. It was bad enough that everyone called me a freak, and I was sick of everyone locking me out.

"You won't even tell her daughter about her!" I shouted, tears beginning to form in my eyes, making the world look blurry. "I never knew my mother, I just want to know something about her from you! Is that too much to ask! "

I stormed up to my room, with a river of tears streaming down my face. I sobbed silently into my Pillow, and wished that my Parents were still alive. I hated broken families and my family was one.

I wish the world never had sadness in it.

* * *

Over the next few days, I didn't know what to think. I was still mad at my godfather and avoided him. We just shared brief nods when we passed each other but didn't talk. It was really lonely with no one to talk to.

But at least I could owl my brother.

His Owl, Hedwig, delivered a letter once a week for me. Harry's letters made me acknowledge the fact that someone was still there for me.

Today, Hedwig looked pretty exhausted. I decided to let her rest for a few minutes and then let her deliver my letter back to my Brother.

After giving Hedwig some nuts and berries to eat, I opened my brother's letter.

 _Dear Emery,_ It said,

 _Hogwarts is so_ amazing! _I know you'll love it there next year! You're going to have to learn magic and use your wand to do a lot of different things. But Also remember to make friends with the right people. I just made a friend today, his name is Ron Weasely._

 _The subjects you learn in your first year are Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms and Potions. I think you will like Charms or Potions the best, seeing how you interested you were those subjects when you read my Schoolbooks about it. By the way, Emery, there's this girl, her name is Hermonie. She was really smart just like you and annoying at sometimes (Just like you too)._

 _There are also a lot of mean people at Hogwarts who think they're better than everyone else because they are Pure blooded. It's really stupid and dumb to say that, you're twice stronger and better than those people._

 _The Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore. He is pretty weird but I heard he was a very Great wizard. Anyway, I really hope you were with me so I could show you around Hogwarts._

 _Love from your Big Brother,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. Ravenclaw is a house in Hogwarts, and the other Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was sorted into Gryffindor._

I smiled and set the letter down. Hogwarts was a pretty amazing place. I couldn't wait till I was old as Harry and could go there and learn some magic.

After reading the letter over and over, I decided to start writing my own letter back to my brother. I got a spare piece of paper and some ink and a quill out of my desk.

 _So this is what people in the Wizarding world_ write _with,_ I thought as I dipped my quill in the jet black ink. _Interesting._

It was pretty fun to write with something else instead of a pen or pencil. Writing with a quill was old fashioned, but I liked the way my quill glided slowly over the yellowish-white parchment, tracing ink over it, making it look like the night decided to leave some teardrops on the paper.

My quill scratched the paper a little bit when I was writing the last sentence. Then I decided to send Harry a picture of me so he knew I was doing okay. I attached my picture to the letter and clamped the letter and picture in her beak.

I gave her a pat on the head, smoothing down her ruffled feathers. She gave a sound of comfort and nipped me gently, then flew out of the Window.

I wished I could be free as Hedwig, soaring and flying wherever you liked, not being trapped in your own misery, and not understanding why your Godfather never told you anything about your own mother.

* * *

Harry's Pov

I sat with Ron at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. I was just about to eat a strip of bacon, but Ron suddenly asked me something that almost made me spill my orange juice.

"Who are you writing to these past few days, Harry?" He asked, looking at me questionably.

I nearly spit out my juice, but then got a hold out of myself. "You'll see." I answered nonchalantly, wiping my mouth on a napkin.

"Come on, who is it?" He whined.

Just then the Gryffindor know it all came up to us. Guess who it was. If you guessed Hermonie, you were right. It was the one and only Hermonie Granger.

"What are you boys talking about?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron snorted. "It's none of your business."

I could sense a silent glaring contest going on. It was like a storm was brewing, coming closer and closer with every second.

Before they could cause each other physical harm, the owls came flying in.

 _Saved by the mail._ I thought, relieved and slumped back in my chair.

Then Hedwig came flying in, looking more refreshed before I had sent her to Emery. I reached out a hand to pat her, but she gave me a indignant glare. I guess Hedwig was still mad about me sending her straight to Emery in the morning.

She grabbed a piece of toast off my plate and dropped my letter into my hands. Emery's letter had arrived!

This was the best part of the day, receiving a letter from Emery. Well, minus the lecture my sister gives me about getting good grades.

But today, there was no Lecture, so I was pretty Lucky. But I accidently forgot that I was opening a letter in front of Ron and Hermonie. I guess I didn't have much luck today, because Hermonie and Ron were peering over my shoulder at the letter.

"You have a little sister, mate?"Ron asked looking at the bottom sentence. It said _Love from your little sister, Emery._

"And her name is Emery?" Hermonie added.

"Uhh...Er..." I stammered, not knowing what to say. And by the looks Ron and Hermonie, they were not going to believe any lie I said.

I decided to spit it out. "Fine," I sighed."I do have a little sister. And yes, her name is Emery."

"What's her full name?" Hermonie asked, wanting to know more.

"Emery Nightflower Potter." I replied.

"Why did you keep it from me, Harry? I'm your best mate!" Ron asked, a little hurt.

"And us." Hermonie corrected, which caused Ron to send a glare at her.

"My little sister told me to keep her a secret," I replied, remembering what Emery had told me. "She didn't want me to attract a lot of Attention."

"Like you do already." Hermonie huffed.

 _Oh no, here we go again._ I thought tiredly, running a hand through my hair.

They were still arguing the way to Potions class, and I decided to shut them up.

"Look, if you two stop bickering I'll let you read my sister's letter." I said, frustrated.

They stopped arguing at once and I shoved the letter towards them. They read it intently.

"Hey," Ron said suddenly, pulling out a picture. "Your sister sent a picture of herself to let you know she was doing okay."

"Can I see it?" Ron handed the picture over me and it showed her waving at me happily, her green eyes sparkling. At the bottom there was a caption that said she was fine in her godfather's house and didn't need to worry about me.

"Your little sister is pretty," Ron looked over my shoulder. I gave him a questioning stare.

Ron threw up his hands in surrender. "I'm not interested in her, I promise!"

"Well, not only that." Hermonie commented, who was still reading her letter. "She is very smart for a ten year old."

"How did you know she was ten?" I asked.

"Voldemort came when you were one, Harry. Your sister must have been a year younger than you, or she wouldn't be alive." Hermonie said in her matter-of-factly tone of voice. "I think I would get along with her."

I shuddered, imagining both Emery and Hermonie giving me one hour lectures.

"Your sister can't be bad as her, can she?" Ron whispered, pointing a finger at Hermonie.

"No," I replied. "Emery didn't give a lecture today in her letter."

"Good," Ron said.

* * *

When we arrived at Snape's class Ron and Hermonie finally stopped arguing, giving me a minute to concentrate. I didn't want Snape to give more points of of Gryffindor. Snape sent me a glare, as normal and started talking about Healing potions.

I was just writing own notes, and constantly staring at my picture of Emery. She was my little sister, and in my opinion, my sister was more interesting than healing potions.

I was just about to ask Ron something, before Snape arrived at my desk.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" He sneered at me, and took my picture of Emery off my desk. I tried to grab it back, but Snape had already pulled it out of my reach. I made a silent growl and forced myself to focus into those dark, cold, eyes.

"Oh," He said, glancing at my picture of Emery. "Your looking at your sister, Potter?" Snape held up my picture of Emery for everyone to see. Some boys wolf whistled and I heard Draco Malfoy comment from the back of the room, "Dang, she's hot."

I sent a iron glare at Malfoy, but before I could say anything, Snape interrupted me.

"I advise you to focus on healing potion more than your sister." He said, smirking. "But I have to say, my goddaughter is much smarter than you at Potions. Much smarter."

I almost fell out of my seat when he said this. "She's your goddaughter?" I stammered.

"Yes, Potter. Now, I advise you that you study up on Potions or you will be ten times dumber than your sister. And five points off Gryffindor for not paying attention." He said smugly.

Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

* * *

After class, Ron almost tackled me to the ground.

"Snape is her godfather?" He asked hurriedly, panting over and over. "Gosh, I feel sorry for your sister."

I nodded grimly and made a mental reminder that I would talk to my sister about this. I just hope that Devil doesn't hurt my sister.

"Hey, Potter." Oh, speak of the devil itself. Malfoy's here. "Your sister is pretty hot." He remarked. "I wonder how you are even her brother, with that looks of yours."

I clenched my fists and tried everything in my willpower not to punch him. "Stay away from my sister." I spat, glaring at Malfoy in cold fury. If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead.

"Can't say I will. And besides, my family will come over to Snape's house on Christmas. Bye, Potter." He smirked and walked away.

"Oh, no." I panicked. "What will Emery do? What will I do?"

Ron put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Emery will be okay. She's a tough girl after all."

My face loosened. "Thanks, Ron," I suddenly smiled. "Did I tell you she judo flipped a guy once?"

"What?! No way! She is really tough." Ron looked surprised.

"So I advise you to be careful." I whistled and walked away, leaving Ron to catch up with me.

"Hey!"


	3. To godfather's house we go

Hi guys. It's me. I'm not dead. Hopefully. *Checks heartbeat to make sure*

Yeah, I'm not dead, Anyway, sorry for not updating. I have a lot of summer camps so I had to squeeze this in. But I doubt this even matters cause not many people should be reading this anyway.

Also, I'm gonna be making a Yato's little sister x Yukine fanfic soon so I recommend you to read that.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of Emery, his goddaughter. He could see her reading a Potions book.

Emery was taking an interest in Potions. She had gone up to him, and asked if she could try and brew Amortentia, the most powerful love potion. Severus had expected her to fail, but she actually succeeded in making a particularly good one on the first try. She was particularly talented at the subject .

She had always snuck into the library and brought a Potions book with her to her Room to read it. She was really like Lily, with her expert potion making skills.

But it hurt when Severus talking about Lily. He knew she was long gone, but he still couldn't move on, at least without apologizing to Lily when he called her a mudblood.

He hated the way her emerald eyes filled with sadness when she called her those words. He hated himself for saying it, and he hated that those words even existed.

Then Lily married that Potter and had two children together. That was when Severus knew it was too late.

But the worst tragedy was yet to come. Lily had died in the clutches of Voldemort and that was when his heart really shattered to pieces.

On the night she died, he had rocked Lily up and down in his arms, praying and begging for Lily to come back to him, but she did not. Lily just lay there, limp and unmoving with her once beautiful and full of life, eyes remained glassy and lifeless.

That was when Severus hated the world.

Now, seeing those eyes fill up with sadness again, he almost couldn't bear it.

The little girl's eyes looked just like her Mother's. She had the same lively emerald eyes, almond shaped, and full of joy. But Severus' heart broke when he saw the same sad eyes the day his life fell apart.

But that day wasn't the day Lily died. It wasn't even the day Lily had married that Potter. No, it was the day that he lost his chance with Lily. The day that Severus called her one fated word that changed his life forever.

Mudblood.

Severus didn't think he could meet those sad emerald eyes again.

But now he had faced it again, with his own goddaughter.

Emery's eyes were like a green ocean of misery, becoming darker with every passing second. He hated the way it started to fill up with tears, and seemed to say a silent message:

 _How could you?_

Emery's eyes were enough to make Severus guilty.

He looked at the little girl again and saw that her face was pouring down with tears. She was clutching a picture in her hand tightly, as if the world depended on it.

Emery was looking at the picture of her mother herself, laughing along with Severus.

He looked at Emery's eyes, and there it was again, the Emerald eyes that were drowned with sadness and Hurt.

A teardrop fell on the page but the girl quickly wiped it away. She laid down on her bed and kept staring at the photo as if Lily might pop out of the picture.

Severus sighed and turned away, knowing if he ever confront the girl, he might lose his chance forever.

But not Today. He wasn't ready yet.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Severus heard a scream. It came from the little girl, and it was one of the most heart breaking ones he ever encountered. He rushed out of his room and found her crying and shouting repeatedly about something.

"No …Please…You don't understand…" She sobbed, turning and tossing in her bed. "I'm sorry…I'll never do it again…"

Emery looked exactly like Lily when she was scared. Her beautiful eyes were shut tightly, with salty tears streaming down her face.

The image broke Severus' heart more than ever.

Severus quickly drew the little girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth, just like how he did when she was only a little baby.

Her eyes opened, and she looked around wildly. Seeing it was only Severus, she sobbed, relived and flung herself into his arms, searching for comfort.

Emery clung to Severus as if her life depended on it, and did not let go until she stopped crying.

"Was that a nightmare?" Severus asked gently in a tone that surprised himself.

She nodded, and almost was about to cry again but regained control of herself.

"In the nightmare, I don't think I was in control." She said, her voice shaking. "People were walking up to me, hypnotized, and I was sucking them in one by one. After they saw what I was and what I've done, they looked at me in horror, even…" Her voice broke, and she looked up at Severus through a blur of tears.

"Go on." Severus prompted.

"Even Harry." She finished sadly.

"Oh," He looked at Emery. "Would you like a dreamless potion?"

"I just want some milk and cookies." She said, and tugged on his sleeve. "Can you come with me? I'm scared."

Severus nodded, and followed her to the kitchen.

The little girl watched him as he poured some milk and set the cookies on a plate. Emery began to eat, her eyes starting to regain some of its life.

He stared at the little girl and decided that this was the best time to apologize.

"Emery…" The little girl looked up at him. "I am sorry for not telling you about your mother." Severus said, struggling to say the right words to her.

She seemed a pretty taken back. "Oh…It's okay. It's my fault anyway for yelling at you." She hung her head.

"No, I am sorry. I was not a good godfather." Severus replied. "Do you want me to tell you more about your mother?"

The little girl brightened up and nodded eagerly.

"Alright," Severus rose from the table and gestured for Emery to follow. "That can be a bedtime story."

He tucked Emery in, told her the story of how he met Lily.

"I lived close to a Muggle neighborhood," He began, and looked down at Emery. "You know what that is, do you?"

Emery nodded, and gestured for him to keep on talking.

"Anyway," He continued. "I was at my window one day and saw two girls playing on the playground. One little girl that looked pretty much like you holding a flower. But there was something strange about it. The petals on the flower were opening and closing by itself."

"I knew she was a witch because she was doing something that was not normal. I had nothing to do, so I decided to go down and tell the girl. When I said she was a witch, she looked offended."

"Really?" Emery gave him a questioning stare with her big green eyes.

"Yes," he replied. "But the other one got upset and ran away. That was your Aunt."

"Oh," Emery gave a little shudder.

"But your mother was curious and asked me to tell her more. We talked about going to Hogwarts and she came in the next year."

"That's great!" Emery bounced with joy, her eyes sparkling. "Were you two best friends?"

"Yes," Severus nodded.

"What house were you guys in? Do you think I could be in my mother's house?" Emery kept firing question after question.

"Well, I was in Slytherin and your mother was in Gryffindor."

Emery's eyes lost some of her sparkle. "It must be really weird, a Gryffindor and Slytherin being friends. There is a huge rivalry between those two houses."

Severus, who started to feel tears in his eyes remembering Lily, decided to end the story there.

"It's time to go to bed" He said briskly, standing up.

"But...' Emery protested, but knew to not push her godfather further. "Can you at least tuck me into bed?"

Severus seemed very surprised. He reluctantly bent forward and pulled Emery's covers up and awkwardly gave her a pat on the head. He straightened up quickly and headed towards the door.

Severus paused as he was about to close the door. "I love you, Emery."

Just as he closed the door behind, he heard a small voice murmur, "I love you too, Uncle Sev"

He shook his head. He must have been imagining it.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Severus was sitting at the table, trying to shake his fatherly instincts out of head. He was Severus Snape. He showed no compassion, kindness, or happiness. Yet the little girl had made him feel like he was a father.

Severus sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"Uncle Sev?"

The voice jarred him out of his thoughts.

At the end of staircase stood Emery, the little girl. Her raven black hair was tousled, and her emerald eyes were filled with drowsiness. Severus couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

 _Stop. What am I thinking?_

She stumbled over to the breakfast table, plopping herself in a chair. Emery turned and set her emerald eyes on Severus.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked with a yawn.

"Eggs and toast." Severus answered.

After breakfast, Severus told Emery he was going to go to buy more Potions ingredients.

"Can I go with you?" She asked.

Severus gave her a dry look.

"Please..." She gave him big puppy eyes.

"Fine." Severus sighed. "But get dressed first." He looked pointedly to Emery's rumpled pajamas. Nodding happily, she dashed upstairs and soon later returned wearing a cat hoodie and jeans.

Seeing her like that, Severus had a image of Lily in his mind again.

Emery, sensing something, asked, "Uncle Sev? Are you alright?"

"Yes," He said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Let's go."

They Floo traveled to Daigon Alley, landing in front of the brick wall.

Since Emery hadn't ever Floo traveled before, she ran around in a happy circle. "That. Was. Amazing." She breathed.

Severus found this quite amusing, though he had to bite back a smile that threatened to appear on his face.

When they entered Daigon Alley, Emery was even more amazed. He big Emerald eyes stared at everything as they passed, gasping in excitement. When they arrived at the Potions shop, Emery pranced around the shop, looking at the ingredients.

"This is so awesome!" She grinned, jumping up and down.

Severus felt very happy, though it was odd for him to feel this way because he only felt this a few times in his life. Watching her jump around like that made Severus feel happy too. The little girl was like a match, igniting Severus' happiness into a warm, crackling fire.

* * *

As Severus bent over the shelves, looking at the ingredients, he saw a long platinum blond haired man coming his way accompanied by his son. His cold grey eyes glinted sharply, and Severus knew at once he was Lucius Malfoy.

He'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

Emery noticed too, because she asked, tugging on his sleeve, "Who are they, Uncle Sev?"

"Oh," Severus answered, his tone with a serious tone to it. "That is a friend of mine."

Seeing Emery's confused face, he waved a dismissive hand. "Run along now, go play. We must chat."

Emery looked at the boy standing next to Lucius. "Hi," she said.

"Hello," He replied. Suddenly he asked "You are Potter's sister, am I right?"

"Uh...Yes, if you mean Harry." Emery said slowly.

"You know, you have better manners than your brother." He drawled, looking at Emery with a mild expression on his face.

"Umm...Well, thanks for the compliment, but it was my brother who taught me my manners after all." Emery replied, setting her Emerald gaze on Draco intently.

Before Draco could reply, Lucius Malfoy stepped between them. 'It's time to go, Draco,"

"Bye," Draco said, giving Emery a wave.

"Bye," Emery replied back, politely giving a small wave of her own.

As she watched them disappear into the distance, Emery had a slight smile on her face.

"He was nice," She said to her godfather.

"Well, your brother doesn't think so," He replied and gestured for Emery to follow him.

"Wait...What?" Emery dashed after Severus, her cat ears flopping up and down.

* * *

Draco craned his head to watch the little girl as he disappeared into the distance.

He had to admit that he was taking a liking in this girl. She was one of the first that had made him feel warm inside.

Everyone else just resented him for his actions, thinking he was evil, and never tried to be nice to him. But they never knew how it was like to be a Malfoy.

A Malfoy had to do what they were told, they had to keep their image up and be mean to other people or else everyone would think that they were weak.

No one wanted to be weak. The little girl, however, actually made him feel strong.

And being strong was a good thing.

* * *

As Emery neared her godfather's house, she suddenly remembered something. It was almost Christmas! She needed a gift for Harry.

When they arrived, Emery asked what her Godfather what she should give her brother.

"Something special," He had said. Now, Emery was sitting on her bed, tapping her fingers absently.

 _Hmmm..._ She thought. _Something special..._

"Aha!" She said aloud. "I know! I can draw me and my brother!"

Besides, she was great at art for a ten year old. She never took lessons but taught herself.

She grabbed a piece of paper. "I'll need a pencil and colored pencils!"

She rushed downstairs and entered her Godfather's room. "Do you have any Muggle colored pencils and pencils, by any chance?"

"Yes, it's in the Kitchen." He replied, not bothering to turn around.

Just as Emery touched the door, she paused. "Uncle Sev," She said, turning to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Emery asked, putting a hands behind her back and looked at Severus.

"I don't get things for Christmas." He replied blandly.

"Oh..." Emery said. "Well, I'll make you one!" She declared and rushed out the door, almost tripping on the stairs as she rushed upstairs.

Severus shook his head.

* * *

Emery grabbed the pencil and began to sketch.

She started with the heads and drew lightly, finishing with a flourish.

Then she did the hair. _Hmmm..._ She thought absently. _Harry's hair is messy, and it sticks up at the bottom._ She sketched his raven black hair, capturing it perfectly.

Then she did the eyes. _Just like mine. Almond shaped, and Emerald colored_ _._

She also drew that kind glint in his eyes when he helped Emery up when she fell.

 _It's going to be okay, little sis,_ He had said. _You'll be alright._ He that kind glint in his eyes all the time she was hurting.

She blinked back her tears and started doing the body. She drew the hands, which always patted her gently on head. Then his chest, where she could always cry into when she was sad.

Boy, she really missed her brother.

* * *

She had finished Harry's present. A freshly drawn picture which showed Harry and Emery together, with Harry's arm around her. She smiled. She had put her hand on her head and sighed deeply.

Now she just needed a good present for her Godfather.

It needed to meaningful, and very simple too.

Wait. How about a song? She was very good at singing and she thought her voice wasn't so bad. Besides, she couldn't wait to choose and practice.

 _I could introduce Uncle Sev to a Muggle song. Maybe I could sing this new song, Rockabye, besides I could dedicate it to Lily, my mother,_ She thought.

"It's decided, then." She thought aloud.

Now, she just needed to practice. She couldn't sing in the house, or else she would spoil the surprise.

I could ask Winky to get a speaker, there's probably one since they are other Muggle devices.

I raced to my Godfather's study. "Can I go outside to get some fresh air?" She panted, breathing hard.

He seemed pretty surprised. "Alright," He replied slowly.

"Thanks," She replied, then ran out of the room.

Severus just sat in his chair, dumbfounded and unable to speak. What the Hell just happened?

* * *

Emery stepped out of the shower, feeling fresh.

She had showered her hair with strawberry scented shampoo, which also had made her black hair soft as a newborn baby's skin.

"Wow," She remarked, touching her glossy raven locks. "This stuff can work miracles."

"Dinner time," Severus' voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh," She said, shaking her wet hair out of her face. "Time to go eat."

Emery walked to the dinner table.

"Hi, Uncle Sev," She said, taking a bite out of a piece of bread.

"Hello, Emery."

Just before Winky arrived with the food, the mail came in. She caught a letter from one of the Owls.

 _Oh, good._ She thought. _Harry's letter is here._

"I'm going to read the letter in my room," Emery said, and headed upstairs.

"Hurry, because I have something to tell you," Severus responded from the table grading papers.

"Okay," She replied, and entered her room, plopping herself on a chair.

Emery unfolded the letter.

 _Dear Emery,_ It said.

 _Have you heard about the Sorcerer's stone? Because I heard it was here in Hogwarts and I think someone is after it. It's probably your Godfather, Snape._

 _He's pretty mean to me, anyway. In Potions class he always tries to embarrass me._

 _Also, one time I was on a broom in a Quidditch match and he was jinxing my broom!_

 _I wouldn't trust him, Emery._

 _Be careful._

 _Sighed, Harry, your big brother._

Emery was shocked. She would never guess in a million years that her godfather was a thief! Sure, he wasn't the rainbow and glitter kind of person. But he would never try to hurt Harry!

He had helped her get control of her nightmares, and was telling her more stories about her mother!

 _Should I believe my godfather or my brother?_ She thought bitterly, walking down to the dinner table _._

* * *

Emery shoved a piece of meat in her mouth. She was still deep in thought about that letter.

"Emery?"

She looked up at her godfather.

"What?"

"You do know that it is Christmas tomorrow, right?" He said, setting down his spoon.

"Yeah?"

"The Malfoys are coming here for dinner and lunch."

"What?!" Emery almost spit out her soup. "Why didn't you tell me?!"She said, pointing a accusing finger at him.

Severus sighed. "Lucius Malfoy is my friend, and I thought you liked their young son Draco."

"That's not the point! You should've given me a heads up!" Emery sputtered.

"Let's talk about that another time. Here, this is what you are going to wear when they come." Severus pulled out a emerald green dress with silver sequins running down the hem.

It was truly beautiful. The color matched her eyes, and it was soft to the touch.

There were sea green ruffles at the waist part, like a ocean's waves. The silver patterns gave a mysterious touch to it, and a dose of magic.

Emery snapped out of her thoughts. "Why does it have to be so formal, anyway?" She asked stubbornly.

"It's Christmas, Emery. Besides, Mr. Malfoy is one of my friends and we will treat him with respect." Severus answered.

"Fine..." She headed up the stairs. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"Oh," she turned around and added, "Thank you, Uncle Sev. The dress is great."

He smiled in spite of himself. "You're welcome."

* * *

Emery's eyes shot open.

She jumped to the window. It was snowing! The ground was coated with white and snowflakes were falling outside.

"It's Christmas! And it's snowing!" She shouted, jumping happily up and down.

Emery raced to Severus' room and pounded on the door. "Uncle Sev! It's Christmas! Open up!"

A muffled voice came from behind the door. "Go open the presents by yourself.""Come on, It's Christmas," Emery whined childishly.

A fully clothed cranky Severus arrived in front of the door.

"Let's go." Emery pulled Severus to the Christmas tree and plopped down in front of Severus.

She reached to the box that was labeled her name. She ripped it open excitedly.

"Wow," Emery held up a elaborate sketchpad and pencils. "Thank you, I've never had a Christmas present before."

"You're welcome, but the Malfoys are going to come. Go get dressed."

Emery gave him a disdainful look. "You really know how to ruin the mood, do you?"

"Just go, young lady."

"Fine," Emery grumpily headed upstairs.

Severus was right, though.

A few minutes later, the Malfoys arrived in front of the fireplace. Severus greeted them and escorted them to the living room. The adults just talked for a while Draco just looked around, feeling very bored.

Lucius noticed, because he asked Severus about Emery. "Is she here?"

"Yes, Severus said, getting up. 'I'll go get her."

"I'm already here." A voice came from the hall. Emery walked to the living room and Severus had to cover his eyes so no one would see him cry.

Emery looked so much like Lily. She had the same thick, glossy, wavy curls that cascaded down her back in a simple but elegant braid.

She had her mother's button nose, her lips, and even her smile.

And the final finishing touch was her eyes.

There were striking emerald green, and gleamed like a jewel every time she smiled.

She also looked so grown up and beautiful in that dress, Severus could not resist a burst of pride he felt even though she was not his real daughter.

Draco was thinking the same thing. His jaw dropped, and he had to resist touching her black locks.

Narcissia broke the awkward silence. "My, aren't you beautiful, Miss Potter."

Emery blushed, a soft pink covering her cheeks. "Thank you, ma'am."

Draco still had his own mouth open and the adults noticed him, because they had looks of amusement on their faces.

He shut it quickly.

Emery, who was completely oblivious to this, asked Draco, "Wanna play in the garden?"

"Sure," Draco said, and followed her there. Severus snickered quietly and Draco had to hide his beet red face in his hands.

 _Dammit!_


	4. Becoming friends with a Malfoy

Okay, so I changed this chapter cause it was way to cheesy.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _"She's cute,"_ Draco had thought when he looked at Emery.

 _"She's cute_ " He had thought as he saw her smile.

 _"She's cute,"_ He had also thought as he watched Emery play with her foo as he turned around to face her. (Damn, Draco, you need to some better vocabulary words.)

"Hey," Emery's voice drew him out of his thoughts. "You're Draco, right? Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah," Draco replied. "And you are Emery, right? Emery Potter?

"Yep," She said, jabbing a thumb to her chest. "I am Emery Potter, little sister of Harry James Potter, at your service."

But then she turned serious and looked Draco straight in the eye. "My brother has said some many _interesting_ things about you," She said, putting emphasis on interesting.

Not knowing on how to answer, Draco merely nodded nervously.

"Well, he does say interesting things about people like my Godfather, so I guess I'll hear you out."

Draco nodded again.

"How did you guys exactly become enemies, anyway?" She asked.

"Well, I had offered to be his friend but he refused. He turned down my precious offer," He said, arrogance laced in his voice.

Emery raised an eyebrow and said "Go on..."

"But he oh so rudely declined it, and I was just being nice!"

"But Harry said something about a boy named Ronald Weasley," Emery intervened. "You have to had done something to him,"

"Fine, I insulted that ginger." Draco admitted. "I'm sorry," He added.

"If you want to apologize, then do it to him. But Harry has called you a lot of insults lately..." Emery said.

"Like what?"" Draco asked.

"Oh, he called you a slimy git, a greasy git, filthy cockroach...There are tons of them." Emery trailed off, counting them with her fingers.

"Well, what do you think I am?"

"I think you're just fine." Emery replied. "Except that you wear too much hair gel."

"Hey!"

* * *

Emery amusedly smiled at Draco. She had told her Godfather that she wanted to sing a song to him and he had said yes. This also led to a surprising comment from him:

"Emery, do you just want to impress the young Malfoy?" He had said teasingly.

"W-What! No! I just wanted to sing it for you!" She had stammered, and blushed tomato red.

Looking back, she couldn't figure out why. If he was a normal boy, she would just have sighed, and eyed the person in a scary kind of manner. It was like her own world was turning upside down, and here's the weird part: she kinda liked it. Which, freaked her out even more.

Face palming internally, Emery led Draco to the living room as she stepped in front of the adults.

 _Wish me luck,_ Emery mouthed to Draco.

He gave her a thumbs up as her face relaxed and she started to sing.

It was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. Her voice was as smooth and soft like a river, twisting and winding swiftly around each verse.

Her notes also fit together perfectly, like a puzzle that was finished. And, something about her voice was so oddly entrancing he found himself mesmerized by it, and he was reminded of his happiest memories.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hi, Draco!" A girl with big green eyes and black hair waved to him. "How are you doing?"_

 _"I'm doing fine," Draco had replied._

 _"That's good," Emery grinned brightly, her smile shining brilliant white. "C'mon, I want to show you something!"_

 _She reached out a hand to him and just when he was about to take it, it faded._

 _Flashback over_

Draco opened his eyes. Emery was standing in front of the adults, looking at them nervously. They all turned to her and applauded. Draco joined in too, smiling brightly.

She seemed shocked and bowed a little bit, grinning happily. What was even more astonishing was that Lucius Malfoy was clapping enthusiastically. He had not remember the last time his father had been so happy.

It was like centuries ago.

 _She must be very talented to have my father clap for her. Not to mention, she's really cute, amaz- Wait, Draco, what are you thinking?!_

Face palming himself for the millionth time, he smiled at her and reached out his hand.

"Friends?"

Emery took his hand gladly. "Friends."

* * *

After exchanging goodbyes, the Malfoy family left, leaving Emery standing alone in silence. Uncle Sev had headed back to his office, barely even acknowledging her. It was like a teenager's drastic mood swings, one minute he was all friendly, and then another minute he went back in to his cold emotionless state.

Which was another reason why she didn't want to be a teenager.

Sighing, Emery turned down the hall towards the library. With this much time, the least she could do was to prepare for her next year at Hogwarts.

The wooden oak door creaked as it opened, and she arrived at the one place she loved most: The Library.

Smiling, she plopped herself onto a plump red armchair and picked out another potions book from the shelf.

Yawning, she skimmed the pages for some new knowledge, discovering that it was just a beginners book. She was about to reach out and get another one when a sleek dark green book fell out.

The Title caught her eye for some reason: The words _The Song of the Sirens_ were engraved in gold on the top.

As Emery picked it up, she could feel a entrancing and mysterious aura radiating from it. It was like the book was begging her to read it. She traced the edge and it suddenly began to glow gold!

Golden sparks started to fly from it as she shielded her eyes. Emery could faintly see the book starting to open, it's pages flipping and turning like some sort of golden windmill.

"What the heck?!" She shouted, trying to swat the sparks away.

As the light began to fade, Emery rubbed her eyes and cautiously stepped toward it. Turning around to check if anyone had seen the light, ( which ironically I said was blinding) or heard her yell, she picked up the book and read the page.

It read:

 _The Song of the Sirens_

 _The Song of the Sirens is a enchanted necklace that grants people powers. There are only a few very rare people in the Wizarding world that are worthy of that necklace._

 _Those few people, just as the top says are very rare. They only come by in a few thousand years and when they do, trouble is usually about to happen. _

_The enchanted necklace uses the holders voice and feelings to let out the power. It can be used for healing, seeing glimpses of the Future, hypnotizing and luring people into a Trap, Teleporting, and a lot of other powers._

 _The necklace is extremely powerful, and it will be very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands._

 _There is also a legend behind the necklace. It is said the necklace is a prison of a Descendant of the Sirens, a beautiful yet mysterious race of mermaids._ _The Sirens use their beautiful yet alluring voice to lure people and trap them._

 _It is said a Siren fell in love with a human wizard and they gave birth to a half siren-half wizard child. But with every passing day, she became darker and more evil until finally killing her parents, and started to and destroy wizard after wizard._

 _Finally, Merlin, the great wizard, defeated her and was just about to finish her off when._ _she_ _pleaded for her life, begging him to spare her. He agreed but gave her a worse fate than death. Merlin trapped her in a necklace, bewitching it so she could never harm anyone again._

 _But that Intention was destroyed. The girl had a bit of her power left, so she decided to use other people for her evil gains._

 _She handpicked a few people with beautiful voices, bestowing them the amulet, b_ _ut she turned them into monsters, slaughtering hundreds of wizard and witches._

 _But one of them, a little girl about 12, resisted. She fought against the Amulet day and night, until finally pushing the siren back into the shadows._

 _S_ _he only had a few minutes left to live. Deciding there was no other choice, she sucked herself into that amulet, turning herself into a spirit and bestowing the holder with other powers, w_ _hich were the powers of healing, teleporting, purification, and Guardianship._

 _So in every two thousand years, a new girl will rise to take the Amulet, wielding it's powers for either good or Evil._

 _And that next girl will be..._

The space next to it was blank as Emery stared at it in mild curiosity. She lightly traced it, wondering who the next holder would be. But that probably would be in another few hundred years to come.

"Boy, am I glad that I'm not going too be the one," She said as she yawned hugely. "Better get off to bed then!"

Little did she know, as she walked back to her room, the book flashed bright green and there were the words...

 _ **Emery Nightflower Potter, the last holder of the line of the song of the Sirens** _ engraved in gold.

* * *

So what do you think? You like it?

Yes readers, breathe it in, My character, Emery Nightflower Potter is the one and last holder of the Song of the Sirens. I decided to add this in to make you guys become more interested.

So please, review and tell me what you think!

 **Disclaimer: I made up the Song of the Sirens, but Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling!**

-Gemstone 101


	5. Carnival special

I'm really sorry for the slow update! Since school just started, I'm trying to squeeze all this in.

Hope you enjoy this carnival special!

P.S takes place when they are older.

P.P.S I will do these specials once in a while.

* * *

All was still and well. It was morning, and the birds were twittering joyfully as warm sunlight shone cheerfully through the windows of a small flat, creating the Aura of peacefulness.

That is, until an earsplitting ringing ruined it all.

Emery groaned, reaching a hand out to silence the Monster. Glaring at the alarm clock, she sat up sleepily, and ran a hand through her jet black hair, tousled messily from last night. (No, not like that, you dirty minded people!)

"Good Morning, Draco," Emery yawned.

"Mmmm…" A cluster of silvery blond hair shifted in the place next to her.

"Ugh… Emery…Can you stay in bed with me for just a few more minutes?" Draco half yawned, pulling on her girlfriend's hand.

"No Draco, Today we have to go to a Muggle Carnival with my brother and his friends, remember?" She said, amidst her boyfriend's groans and protests.

"No…You can't make me…"

"Come on Draco, it's not that bad. Besides, it's your only chance my brother's giving you." Emery half winked, half smiled.

"But you have to give me a good morning kiss…" Draco commanded.

"Alright, Fine." The girl leaned over him, but teasingly brushed her lips over the boy's forehead.

"No…That's not fair…" The blond moaned.

"Who said I was fair? Besides, you'll get a real one when you get up," Emery smiled, laughing quietly at her boyfriend's behavior. The lump groaned and shifted again, but it finally it appeared out of the sheets, revealing a very sleep disheveled Draco.

"Nice bedhead you have there, Malfoy," Emery commented.

"Hey! Your just jealous of my beautiful hair! Admit to me that your jealous of my hair or I'm not going to get up! Also, give me that kiss!"

"Fine, I'm jealous of your beautiful hair, but you have to earn that morning kiss," Emery winked and walked out of the room, blanking out Draco's retorts.

* * *

Draco stood in the bathroom, trying to flatten his blond hair neatly.

"Ugh…" He moaned as another strand stuck up again.

"You know, you looked better when you weren't slopping on ten pounds of hair gel," A voice commented behind him.

There stood his girlfriend, looking more beautiful than normal.

"What...What happened to you?" Draco said, trying to cover up his surprise.

"What, this? Oh, I decided to wear some makeup for the h*ll of it. Ginny had already taught me how to apply makeup."

"I liked you with no makeup, though. It makes you look more natural and human and not like a Siren," Draco said.

"Well, same to you Draco, I like you better when you're not slopping on ten pounds of hair gel," Emery smiled and crossed her arms, looking up to his hair.

"That I can't help. My hair has to be neat!" Draco pouted.

"Here, I'll help," Emery said, reaching up a hand to flatten his hair. Draco closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Emery's warm hand in his hair.

"All better!" She grinned.

Draco smiled. Even though Emery did not want to admit it, Emery still had a bit of her childish warmth and still had a smile that would make his heart melt every time that Draco saw her.

Not that he would admit it, though…

By the time Draco and Emery came out of the house, it was 9:30. They had only ten minutes to get to the carnival.

Draco had drove like a utter and complete maniac, fumbling with the controls and shouting at almost every Muggle driver. By the time they had got there, Draco had received 2 bruises, three small cuts, and one big healthy bump on his head.

"Watch where you're going, Draco!" Emery had shouted, grabbing on to her seat belt as the car skidded to a stop in front of the parking lot.

"Whew…I'm never letting you drive again," Emery glared at her boyfriend which he returned an apologetic smile.

"So this is it," Draco said, eyeing the Muggles in a weird sort of manner. The fair seemed very different from the wizarding world, with a lot of flashing signs that made Draco blink and cover his eyes.

It seemed very weird. But was weirder was that just as he stepped through the front gate, he was attacked by a foot.

"Ouch!" He winced, feeling his foot getting treaded on. "Watch where you're going…" The words died in his throat as he green met grey and he found himself looking at the one and only Harry Potter.

"Oops…Sorry, _Draco_ ," Harry said, sarcasm dripping from every word in his sentence.

"It's okay, _Harry_ ," Draco returned Harry's tone of voice.

They locked themselves in some kind of glaring battle as Emery sighed, stepping in between them.

"Can you just behave for once? Be civil now, and you'll get to throttle each other later."

But the two boys continued their glaring contest, and Emery could practically fell the heat radiating off them in waves. Just when Emery thought they were going to wrestle each other in the middle of the street, another voice thankfully stopped them from giving each other physical harm.

She spoke too soon, though…

"Hey, guys!" A freckled redhead shouted at the entrance. Behind him followed Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said cheerfully, as he took note of treading on Draco's other foot and joined the glaring contest.

Hermione, Emery, and Ginny just sighed, face palming of their boyfriend's childish behaviors.

"Will you boy's knock it off!" The boys turned, and saw their girlfriend's combined glares. As they looked at each girl they could feel the brown, green, and hazel eyes burning into them.

"Don't fight in the middle of the street, we could get caught by Muggle authorities!" Ginny scolded Harry.

"And who knows what might happen? You might whip out your wands and start to duel!" Hermione glared at Ron.

"Which would lead to the Ministry inferring, and then they would have to Obliviate all these Muggles!" Emery finished, scowling at Draco.

The three boys all surrendered, and with that, they set off to the Fair without inflicting any physical harm on each other. For a group of enemies being together, the day was getting off to a good start.

* * *

"Lets go on a roller coaster!" Emery cheered, pointing where the screams came from.

"A roller _what_?" said Ginny, Ron, and Draco at the same time.

"A roller coaster." Hermione said matter of factly. "Muggles use electricity, force and motion to power the engine. They harness gravity and-"

"Elecktricity?" Interrupted Ron. 'You mean those plugs that my Dad talks about?"

"Yes, Ron," Hermione answered, sighing.

"Well I think that's boring, can we just skip the facts, Granger, cause it's as boring as you," Draco smirked, yawning.

Everyone except Emery glared at him.

"Let's just go," Emery said, exasperated.

They stood at the back of the line with Draco complaining loudly about how his feet hurt. "Ugh...My Father will hear about this! This is-"

Draco was cut off by Emery kissing him on the lips.

"Your morning kiss," Emery smirked, her green eyes flashing. It also left Draco speechless till they boarded the roller coaster, which Draco had a sneaking suspicion that Emery did it to shut him up.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Draco screamed, his platinum hair flying behind him like a white fan. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

Screams echoed around him as he felt Emery clutch on his shirt tightly and her green eyes shone with excitement. The car twisted and turned rapidly as he felt his eyes begin to water.

They slowed down and Draco felt his heartbeat die down. Just to make himself feel better, he turned around to boast to Potter. "That wasn't so bad, you know," He smirked. "The muggles are about dumb as you,"

Harry was about to snap at him but his green eyes widened in fear.

"What, Potter?" He said smugly, turning around. "Scared already?"

But his eyes widened in fear too as they began to pummel down. Streaks of red, black, and brown hair surrounded him as they raced down to the horrifying fall.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Draco screamed until he felt the air had been sucked out of his Lungs.

When they finally had stopped, Draco was frozen in fear, his legs trembling, almost like if he was petrified.

Who could blame him, though? Everyone was ashen faced and still, with looks of terror on his faces. It took a while to get them out, especially Ronald, whose body was trembling so much it caused Hermione's whole arm to shake while helping him out.

If they had to do all over again, Draco swore he would slap somebody.

Well, at least he didn't really have to earn that morning kiss.

* * *

As the hours passed, arguments were made, and nicknames including Ferret boy was shared, the sun was setting. Each couple had decided to go their own way and have one last ride together.

Which was how Draco ended up standing in front of the House of Terror. Having no Muggle knowledge whatsoever, he just went along with it. She had also persuaded him to do it for some cookies, a few kisses, and a lullaby.

Which, Draco was ashamed to admit, that he liked having his girlfriend singing him to sleep. But she had the gift of the Sirens, so it was understandable.

Anyway, back to the subject, I've revealed too much...

He gulped as he took in the scary décor and the fake ghouls. Which, he had thought was real at first, and had jumped behind Emery's back.

"How very manly of you, Draco..." She smirked, her green eyes flashing mischievously.

"Ah, shut up," Draco huffed.

When it was finally their turn, Draco sort of half wobbled into it, and clutching Emery's hand very tightly, he entered the haunted house.

At first, it wasn't so bad. Sure, there were creepy old bodies with bloodless faces like Inferi, crazy clowns, and fake blood. But Draco learned to not look at them and move on. But it was the eerie silence that made him uncomfortable.

It was almost like if you half expected another demon or ghoul to pop out, wailing, and you turning around to suddenly see yourself face to face with those fake glassy eyes. The worst part of it all was that the creatures bore an unremarkable resemblance to Voldemort. He could almost feel his snake like eyes boring into him...

Draco shuddered. _It's okay, no ones going to hurt you or Emery,_ He thought, trying to reassure himself.

But there was still another jump scare to go. But this time, the one who was going to be scared was Emery, Not Draco.

A woman that seemed to be made out of steam appeared. But the difference was, unlike all the other décor, she was not all ugly and withered and white. No, she was perfect. And I mean it. There were no blemishes on her face, it was almost like if she was a beautiful statue that was carved to perfection.

She was unreal, inhuman, and it strangely made Draco's stomach churn more than the other creatures.

The woman reached a perfectly manicured hand out to Emery.

"Come, my darling..." Her voice seemed far away, but it strangely was the clearest voice Draco could hear in his life.

Emery's eyes had suddenly filled with fear, and the woman crooned at her as she curled into a fetal position, sobbing and rocking herself back and forth, her hands covering her head.

"Please...No...Don't kill him...It's all my fault...NO PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T DO IT!" She half screamed, half sobbed.

Draco forgot it was not real. Seeing Emery like this always made him feel bad. With Adrenaline and the urge to protect Emery coursing through his body, he pulled her behind him.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled.

The woman cackled, and disappeared into white smoke, her laughter dying into the darkness.

Kneeling down in front of her, he looked into her scared green emerald eyes. Draco stroked her hair, and whispered to her in a soothing voice.

"Shhh...It's going to be okay..." Draco promised her, wrapping a arm around her waist.

"That Lady...She was the Siren's demon who tortured me..." Emery whimpered, crying into his chest.

"No one's going to hurt you when I'm here, ok?" Draco soothed her, rubbing circles with his thumb on her back.

It was unusual, awkward even, to see Emery like this. She was usually the one who comforted him when he was sad, and she rarely shed a tear.

Right now her barrier broke down, and her vulnerable side was showing, not the tough girl act she usually puts on.

In a way, it made him feel special.

And so they stayed there, Draco hugging Emery protectively until the security guards kicked them out.

* * *

By the time they came out, stars were up in the sky. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all waiting at the front gate, all with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Where were you?" Harry asked, glaring at Draco.

"We-" Draco started, but was cut off by a Emery.

"Draco helped me overcome my fear," She said.

Harry's eyes seemed to read his own.

"I approve."

* * *

Ok, so I decided to do a special cause my last few chapters were trash, and I thought Draco was a little OOC.(Out of character)

So then this random idea came unto my head and I ended up writing this.

It also gives a little insight on the Song of the Sirens so I thought it would be enjoyable.

Hope you enjoyed it!

-Gemstone101


	6. The Siren's necklace

It was a normal day in the Mansion. Emery was sleeping peacefully, her body sprawled over the bed.

She usually planned to sleep till nine am, but her plans were ruined by a snowy Owl named Hedwig

A streak of white flashed through the window and had landed on Emery's bed. A hoot slithered into Emery's ear. Grunting, she opened one eye, and soon found another yellow one staring at her.

"Bloody hell!" Emery screeched, nearly falling out of the bed. "What did you have to do that for?!" She glared at the Owl.

Hedwig glared back.

"Uggh…"Emery groaned as she sank back into the bed and under the warm covers. "I give up…"

Hedwig screeched again, and it was exceptionally louder than the last one she had given.

"Argh!" Emery buried her face into her pillow, trying to block out all the _pleasant_ noises Hedwig was giving. (Note the Sarcasm)

Hedwig still flew around her, giving off loud hoots and screeches, until…

"Gah!" Emery winced, feeling her ear getting nipped not so gently by Hedwig.

"Fine, I'm up!" Emery groaned, as Hedwig dropped a letter on to her bed. Rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes, she sat up, picking up the letter.

Emery rolled her eyes, amused, as Hedwig affectionately nudged her head, settling down on her shoulder. She stroked her feathers softly, but Hedwig still hooted, directing it to the letter.

"You want me to open the letter…okay…" She gingerly opened the seal.

 _Dear Emery_ , it said.

 _I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends at Hogwarts._

 _I don't think Harry would want me to tell you this, but as his little sister, I think you should know._

 _He got hurt while trying to save the Sorcerer's stone, which I'm sure Harry has told you about._

 _I won't say if he is okay or not, because I don't now what you would think. Maybe you should check up on him sometimes._

 _Regards, Hermione Granger_

"That idiot!" Emery scowled, gritting her teeth. "Harry, you better be okay!"

She leapt out of bed, changing so quickly that Clothes flew everywhere, like a mini hailstorm. Hedwig even had to swerve and doge the incoming bullets, ahem, clothes.

Emery cursed repeatedly until she finally rushed out of the room, did a 360, and sped down the staircase. She slid to a skidding halt in front of the fireplace, just as her godfather was about to throw a handful of the green, glittering Floo powder into the fireplace.

"What is up with you?" Severus questioned, clearly shocked by the fact that it looked like Emery was running a marathon.

"Take me to Hogwarts," Emery demanded. "I need to see my brother.

* * *

Surprise was the mood that Harry had felt so much nowadays.

He was surprised by the fact that magic was real. Surprised by the fact that Snape wasn't the thief of the Sorcerer's stone.

He was also very surprised indeed, that Emery, his little sister, had hurtled out of the fireplace, choking him with a fierce hug.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Harry could only squeeze out the words.

But his sister didn't answer because she was too busy shouting at him.

"You idiot! You git! You know, you really should be more careful!" She shouted, pounding his chest with her fists. Her disheveled black locks whipped around her, as if she was trying to slap him with her hair.

Harry half hoped she wouldn't. (Even though, in my opinion, he deserved it)

"I swear, Harry James Potter, if you do that one more time again, I will throw you out of this castle! Do you know how worried I was that I was going to lose you!" She screeched angrily.

"Well, you are going to lose me if you throw me out the castle," Harry muttered, rubbing his sore chest.

Laughter spread quietly around the room as Emery blushed hotly, letting go of Harry's shirt.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Sorry you had to see that."

"No, it is very fine," Albus Dumbledore stepped out, his blue eyes twinkling. "It is nice to see that you care for your brother so much,"

"Even when you have to beat him up to prove the point," He added.

Emery chuckled awkwardly; shifting her weight from head to foot, until Hermione finally spoke up.

"Professors, is it alright if I explain to Emery what happened while Harry gets some rest?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, we don't want any injuries to happen to Harry again."

Emery smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"You know who wants to kill Harry," Hermione said, looking somber.

"WHAT!" Emery screeched. "Nice," Emery said sarcastically. "I learn my brother was safe, and now I hear that this mass murderer wants to kill him,"

Hermione threw her an exasperated look.

"Sorry."

"So you know, Emery, that You know who wants to come back?"

"Yeah,"

"He tried to get the sorcerer's stone to make the Elixir of life, so he could come back again. Harry, me, and, Ron, had realized that someone was going to steal the stone-"

"And you thought it was my Godfather, Snape." Emery interrupted, cutting Hermione off.

The air was replaced with a sudden awkwardness.

"Err-" Hermione began.

"It's okay," Emery replied, brushing her off, "He does seem believable. He hates Harry."

Hermione relaxed, the tension draining from her eyes. "Yeah. That's what Harry and Ron thought too."

"Who was it actually?" Emery asked.

"Professor Quirell."

"I thought he seemed weird." Emery mused. "Harry said that in his letters he was always stuttering."

She looked up. "By the way, where is he now?"

"O-Oh…Uh…" Hermione stammered, trailing on. "He was killed for some reason. He couldn't touch Harry."

"That's nice," Emery smiled. "Now I know that B*tch will keep his hands to himself."

" _Emery! Language!"_

* * *

Gentle waves tickled the three girls' feet as they watched the Emery, the last beholder of their mistress's necklace.

 _"Now I know the B*tch will keep his hands to himself,"_ She said, her voice echoing in the water and eyes gleaming in satisfaction. One of the sirens smiled, amusement in her hypnotizing ultramarine eyes.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"She could be _too_ feisty," Another interjected. Her curly brown hair swayed slightly over her shoulders. "She might strain over the necklace's control."

"Oh, come off it," The siren next to her said, waving a airy hand. Mischief glinted in her violet eyes, mirroring Emery exactly. "Boys like feisty girls. And, personally I hope this one will be a heartbreaker," She added, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"This isn't about being a heartbreaker, Anastasia. This is about how she can fulfill the fate that was bestowed upon her," The siren sighed, exasperated. Her beautiful chocolate locks curled around her face, framing it perfectly.

"But she can still have a little fun, while she can, Fiona..." Anastasia protested.

"She should."

Both of the sirens glanced back over their shoulders.

"Alice?"

"She should," She echoed. "I mean, she really should enjoy her time right now. Fate won't be nice to her."

The three sirens murmured in agreement.

She stood up and walked to the nearest patch of Night flowers. It was the only beauty of the island. Picking it gently out of the ground, her fingers stroked the beautiful lavender petals.

Dipping her feet back into the water, she sang softly, gently placing the flower into the unnatural blue water.

 _This is the Siren's song, so beautiful and bright..._

 _But beware this Siren's song, will eat you alive ..._

 _Lu do do, la da da da, never see the light..._

 _Lu do do, la da da da, everlasting night..._

Their voices echoed together in harmony, fading as a emerald spiral shape flashed on the water, vanishing with the flower.

 _The Siren's song will eat you alive..._

* * *

I'm really a sadistic author. I have a lot of bad things planned for my character.

Hope you liked my chapter!

(Remember the spiral shaped scar on Emery's shoulder...)

I'll let you make the connection.

-Gemstone101


	7. Emery's first year at Hogwarts

Her eyes glazed over, Emery stared off into the distance as her brother was arguing not-so quietly with Uncle Vernon. She anxiously fiddled with her fingers as she nervously anticipating her first year of Hogwarts.

From what Harry had described to her, it was pretty awesome. The best thing, though, Harry had said, was that the students' got three large delicious meals a day, unlike living in the Dursleys.

Emery had also written to Hermione, asking her about Hogwarts. Hermione's answers were very different from Harry's (as expected); she had said that all the classes in Hogwarts were very fascinating.

But to her, the most interesting subject was Potions. It just seemed to pull her in, and somehow all the brewing methods and ingredients came so naturally to her. Harry once had to drag her away from his Potion's book, and she remembered that Harry was muttering something about that his sister was going to be a real Ravenclaw.

Speaking of Ravenclaw, she remembered Hagrid saying she was could be in that house. Curious and excited, Emery had pounced on Harry the moment he came back to Privet drive, pelting questions at him.

Harry had made some kind of exasperated noise in his throat and grumbled that he didn't want his sister to be the "Next Hermione Granger", which he had earned a hard slap to the head to.

Her thoughts were soon cut off by Uncle Vernon's loud barking.

"Third time this week!" He roared, slamming his fist on the table as the silverware trembled. Harry tried to explain again, which was probably (From what Emery counted) was like the tenth time.

"She's _bored_ ," Harry interjected, emphasizing the word. "She's used to flying out a night. If I could just let her out-"

"Do I look stupid?" growled Uncle Vernon, who actually _did_ look quite stupid, with a piece of fried egg hanging off his mustache. "I'll know what'll happen if we let the Owl out."

This time, Emery tried to reason with him, but her words were cut off by a long, large, and quite disgusting belch from Dudley.

"I want more bacon," He grunted.

"There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," Aunt Petunia said, turning her tearful eyes to Dudley's fat face. "We must feed you up while we've got the chance…I don't like the sound of school food…"

"Nonsense, Petunia," Uncle Vernon shook his enormous, beefy head. "I never went Hungry when _I_ was at Smeltings," He finished heartily.

"Well, that's obvious," she whispered to Harry, since Uncle Vernon was almost as fat as Dudley. Her brother fought hard to keep his face straight as Emery quietly stifled a giggle.

"What were you saying, girl?" Uncle Vernon snarled.

"Nothing," Emery said, putting on her best innocent face.

"Pass the frying pan," Dudley grunted again. He sounded so pig like more and more every day.

"You've forgotten the magic word," Her brother said irritably.

" _Harry!"_ Emery hissed, but it was too late.

Dudley gasped and fell out of his chair with a thud, his fat bottom shaking the whole kitchen; Aunt Petunia stifled a small scream, her eyes wide with fear; Uncle Vernon, whose face was rapidly turning a nice shade of eggplant purple, jumped to his feet.

"I meant 'please'!" Harry said quickly. "I didn't mean-"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," Uncle Vernon roared, his bulldog face changing colors like Traffic lights, "ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?!

"Harry only-"Emery tried to say, but was interrupted again.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" He thundered, slamming his fist on the table _again,_ so hard, that a plate tumbled off. Emery quickly caught it, and returned back to staring at Uncle Vernon's pulsing veins.

"I just-"

"I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE MENTION OF YOU TWO'S ABNORMALITY UNDER MY ROOF!"

Emery nudged Harry's shoulder, and answered dully, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Harry got the message and repeated, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

Uncle Vernon's face started to turn back to its normal color, but he was still watching them closely.

Ever since Harry had got back from Hogwarts, Emery was bursting with questions to ask him. But the thing was, Uncle Vernon was treating them like they were a pack of dynamite, ready to blow up at any second.

And since Emery couldn't mention their "Abnormality under their roof," her question time was very limited.

She could also see that Harry missed Hogwarts very much. He had been nostalgically describing Hogwarts to Emery every single night, making Emery look forward to it more and more every passing day. She was even packing her clothes and things in a trunk, telling Harry she wanted to be "ready."

She had also been flipping through the collection of photos from their parents, and caught herself tracing their faces as if they would come to life. Emery also wondered if they were proud that she and Harry were going to Hogwarts.

Emery sighed inaudibly. She wanted to learn magic early, but fat chance. The Dursleys had taken away all her and Harry's access to magic the moment he came home, locking all Harry's spellbooks, wand, robes, cauldron, and Nimbus two thousand into the broom cupboard.

Harry and Emery even were nothing like the Dursleys, not even in looks. Harry was skinny with untidy black hair from their father's and looked like a clone of James Potter, except for his bright green eyes. He also had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead, a souvenir mark from defeating the darkest wizard of all time.

Emery, on the other hand, looked like an exact replica of her mother, with her almond shaped eyes, which were a shiny emerald color, and her pale complexion, which she scared Dudley into believing she was a vampire. The only thing she had inherited from her father was her jet black hair that fell in waves, unlike Harry's untidy black hair. (Emery often teased Harry about it) And she also had a scar, though it was very different from her brother's. It was a mysterious spiral mark on shoulder, which made Emery glad since it was so easy to conceal under her clothes.

 _Oh, yeah, it's Harry's birthday today,_ Emery thought, playing with her overcooked eggs. _Luckily, I prepared a_ _present._

Uncle Vernon pulled her to reality as he cleared his throat. "Now, as we all know, today is a very important day."

Emery looked up from her burnt toast, not daring to believe it.

"This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my career," Uncle Vernon said importantly.

Throwing a sympathizing look at Harry, she whispered, "Don't worry, Harry, your little sister remembered." My brother gave me a grateful smile in return.

I went back to my overcooked eggs, rolling my eyes. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge order from his company. (His company made drills)

"I think we should run through the schedule one more time," He said, glancing at Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "We should all be in position by eight o' clock. Petunia, you will be-"

"In the lounge," Aunt Petunia folded her hands. "Waiting to graciously welcome them into our home."

"Good, good. And Dudley?"

"I'll be waiting to open the door." He put on a simpering smile. Emery rolled her eyes back further. "May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"

"They'll love him!" Aunt Petunia cried, her eyes starting to get misty.

"Excellent, Dudley," Uncle Vernon grunted. Then he rounded on Emery and Harry. "And _you two_?" He snarled.

"We'll be in our bedrooms, pretending we don't exist," Emery and Harry chorused together emotionlessly.

"Exactly," Uncle Vernon said viciously. "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia, and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-"

"I'll announce dinner," Aunt Petunia promptly.

"And Dudley, you'll say-"

"May I take you through the dining table, ?" Dudley held out a fat arm to an invisible woman.

"My perfect little gentleman!" Aunt Petunia sniffed, her misty eyes now filling with tears.

"And _you two_?" Uncle Vernon barked.

"We'll be in our rooms, pretending we're not there," Emery and Harry chanted together flatly.

"Precisely," Uncle Vernon said nastily. "Now, we should aim to get in some compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?"

"How about..." Aunt Petunia mused, her horse like face screwed in concentration. "Vernon tells me you're a wonderful golfer, Mr. Mason… _Do_ tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…"

"Perfect…Dudley?" Uncle Vernon turned his eyes to Dudley's fat face.

"How about-'we had to write an essay about our hero at school, and _I_ wrote about _you._ '"

Aunt Petunia's eyes started overflowing with tears as she clutched her son tightly, while Emery stifled a laugh that was threatening to bubble out of her mouth.

"And _you two_?"

Harry and Emery both fought to keep their faces straight.

"We'll be in our rooms, making no noise and pretending we don't exist," They said in unison.

"Too right, you will," Uncle Vernon said roughly. "The Masons don't know anything about you two and it will stay that way."

His voice turned into the all-important tone again and said, "When dinner's over, you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia, and I'll bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll have the deal signed and sealed before the news a ten. We'll be shopping for a Vacation home in Majocra this time tomorrow."

Emery wasn't quite so excited. She didn't think that the Dursleys would treat them any better in Majocra than they did in Privet Drive.

"Right-I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me." He said, standing up. "And _you_ two," He snapped at Emery and Harry, "Stay out of your Aunt's way while cleaning."

The Potter siblings left through the back door. It was a nice, sunny day, which was quite the opposite of what they were feeling.

"Oh, cheer up," Emery told her brother as they crossed the front lawn. "I've got a present for you."

Emery took out a present wrapped in ultramarine blue, with a silver ribbon tied on top.

"Thanks, Emery," Harry said, taking it from her and giving her a grateful smile. Emery grinned back and added, taking out something else, "Here's another surprise."

It was a chocolate frosted cupcake, slightly squashed, but still edible, nonetheless. There were rainbow sprinkles scattered onto the icing, and it finished with a big, red cherry on top.

"Here," Emery offered, "Eat it."

"No, no, you should eat it. You got it after all."

"Look, Harry," She adapted a stern look not unlike the one Professor McGonagall gave, "Stop trying to be a noble Gryffindor."

"But I am a-"Harry interjected, but was cut off by Emery.

"I went into the pantry and stole this from Dudley's stash of sweets for you. The least you could do was to split it with me!"

"Alright, fine," Harry smiled. "I'll split it with you."

"Good," Emery beamed, satisfied, "Cause I kind of wanted to eat the cupcake."

* * *

The two siblings sat on the bench and ate the cupcake together, Harry's eyes lighting up at the sweetness. They squabbled about who got the cherry for a while, but then they ate in silence as they stared absent-mindedly at the hedge.

Suddenly, two enormous green eyes, almost as green as the leaves it was peering through, appeared. Emery jumped a little in shock just as Dudley came toddling across the lawn. Thankfully, they both had licked their fingers clean from the cupcake. There was no trace of chocolate anywhere on their hands.

"I know what day it is," Dudley jeered, just as the green eyes blinked and vanished.

"How nice to see you," Emery said, sarcasm oozing from every word

Dudley ignored this; and sang again, "I know what day it is."

"What?" Harry asked, still staring at the place where the green eyes had appeared.

Emery rolled her eyes, sarcastically slow clapping. "So you've finally learned the days of the week. Good for you, Dudley."

Dudley sneered, which Emery noticed, was like a pig trying to smile.

"It's your _birthday_ ," He said smugly, getting closer to Harry. "How come you haven't got any cards? Haven't you got any friends at that freak school of yours?"

"Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," Harry said calmly.

Before Dudley could answer, an irritated voice floated out of the kitchen window, identifying as Aunt Petunia's.

"Girl! Help me sweep the floor!"

Emery sighed, looking at Harry. "I guess I'll see you in a few centuries." She whispered so only Harry could hear her, "Good luck with the pig,"

Harry smiled, she nodded, and Dudley looked on in confusion. Emery could still hear their voices as she walked toward the back door, closing the door with a click. At the moment she stepped a foot in the house, Aunt Petunia thrust her a broom, which she caught just in time before it would knock into her chest.

"Go," She said, pointing to the already shiny floor. "Sweep the living room."

Stifling another sigh, Emery nodded, and trudged to the living room. She swept there for five minutes until a form of entertainment suddenly appeared; Dudley was running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, howling. Harry came in a moment after, and he had to duck to avoid Aunt Petunia's soapy frying pan.

"What happened?" Emery whispered to Harry after he was given orders to wipe the table.

"I convinced Dudley that I was doing magic," He said, scrubbing a tiny stain.

"I'm guessing it was easy? Was it funny?"

"Course it was," He replied. They fell silent as Aunt Petunia hustled past them. When she was safely out of view, Emery started whispering again.

"Did you open my present?" Emery asked softly.

"Yeah, it's great! Quidditch through the ages!" Harry grinned.

"You're welcome. I got it for you while I was staying at Uncle Sev's." Emery murmured, and swept a few small dust bunnies away. She sneezed as specks of dust flew into her face.

Cursing not-so quietly, Emery sneezed again, and she earned a loud long, scolding from Aunt Petunia.

* * *

After three whole painful hours, Emery was finally allowed to rest.

Her back aching, she went upstairs, and threw herself onto her bed. Raking a hand through her hair, she picked up some indistinct noises in her brother's room. Deciding it was just Hedwig, Emery rubbed her aching back and decided to read the new Potions book Uncle Sev had sent her.

She had just turned a page and was reading a chapter about sleeping Drafts, when she heard a tapping on her window.

A Owl was perched onto her windowsill, a majestic gray Owl with wise brown eyes. There was a letter clamped in the beak, still shining in pitch black ink. Emery blinked in shock, still not used to a Owl delivering a letter on her windowsill.

Emery snapped out of her daze as the Owl gave a loud impatient hoot. She immediately put a finger to her lips, praying that the noise hadn't carried downstairs.

"Do you want to get me in trouble?" She hissed.

The Owl hooted again. Emery scowled, "Looks like you do."

Emery took the letter from the Owl, who hooted the third time, (Emery hissed like a cat having a seizure) and it flew away. She glared at the tiny dot (Which was the Owl) that disappeared into the distance, and she turned back to her desk.

As her eyes landed on the letter's envelope, they widened in astonishment. It was addressed from Malfoy Manor, in Draco's handwriting. Flipping the letter over quickly, she began to read.

There were crossed out words, scribbles, and a few ink stains. (The crossed out words are in italics-Gemstone 101)

Dear Emery, it said,

 _I hope you are doing okay_ _._ Father brought me the latest version of a broomstick, a Nimbus two thousand and one. It works spectacularly, even better than your brother Scarhead's. I'm going to try out to be on the Slytherin Quidditch team. _I hope you will be watching_ _me._

By the way, I hear you're going to start Hogwarts this year. Do you know which house you will be sorted in? _I want you to be in Slytherin with me._ I hope you won't be in Gryffindor. Slytherin is the best house, you know. The common room is in the dungeons under the lake, and it's lit by a cool green light.

Your Godfather is Snape, right? Lucky. You can always get out of trouble with him as your godparent. Your Godfather also hates your brother a lot, and you'll probably be scowling at me right now, but it is funny to see Scarhead fail in Potions class.

All the other classes are okay, but McGonagall's or Snape's is the hardest. But I have a feeling you will do well in Snape's. You have a lot of homework sometimes, it is perfectly horrible to do. Unless you are a replica of that Granger, I doubt you could get through it.

There are also staircases which switch every once in a while, so you have to watch your step. Also, Watch out for Peeves. He is downright annoying.

My mother wanted me to ask you this, but can you go to the Annual Christmas Party at the Malfoy Manor? She wants to meet you again, _and so do I._ It's quite boring, all the people who come are my father's business's partners.

So maybe if you came, I probably won't be that bored, and I could give you your present on Christmas day.

 _Love,_

Draco

Emery smiled and shook her head, she could almost hear Draco's smug voice through the paper.

* * *

Sorry, guys. I know my book probably is a little boring to read in the first few chapters, but when Emery gets to Hogwarts, I promise to make it exciting. You know when I said I'll make specials once in a while, like the Carnival Special in Chapter five?

Well, I've decided I should make another Special. You guys tell me, what kind of special should I do?

Please put down answers in the reviews!

Thank you to the people who are still reading the little Nightflower!

-Gemstone 101


	8. The mysterious dream

Emery had lain on her bed for quite a while, her jet black hair splayed around her in a halo. She, not surprisingly, had fallen asleep from all the chores Aunt Petunia had given her, and was still clutching the letter Draco sent her.

Her brother passed by her room, glancing at her sleeping form with a smile.

Emery's chest rose and fell, and she peacefully murmured a few inaudible words in her sleep. She stayed like that for a few minutes, until a few crashes and noises echoed through her bedroom wall next to her.

She woke up with a jolt, her eyes snapping open.

"Where did that sound come from…?" She murmured drowsily.

Another series of echoing crashes sounded again. Rubbing her eyes, she suddenly realized the sounds were coming from her brother's bedroom. Biting her lip, Emery grabbed an especially thick and heavy book from her book shelf, and she set off toward her brother's bedroom.

As she reached the door, cries sounded through the door, something like, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

 _Does my brother have a dog in his room?_ She thought, but face palmed herself for thinking something so stupid. Knocking hesitantly on the door, her brother opened it quickly, his face nervous, but it flooded with relief when he saw Emery.

"Phew," Her brother said, raking a hand through his untidy hair, "I thought you were Uncle Vernon."

"The day I look like Uncle Vernon is the day I give up on life in particular," Emery said dryly.

Harry grinned, closing the door, and glanced at the thick book Emery was clutching in her hands. "What do you need that for?"

Before Emery could reply, a rattling noise came from her brother's closet. Emery's eyes narrowed suspiciously, drilling holes into Harry's face.

"What is inside there?"

Another rattling noise issued from his closet. It trembled slightly, and a blur of gray burst out from the closet.

Emery raised her book, ready to knock anything over the head with it, but there only was a little Elf with huge green eyes as big as plates. It contrasted with his small body curiously, and there was a dirty pillowcase draped over his chest.

"Is that a House Elf?" Emery asked, while menacingly brandishing the book she was holding in her hands. "Harry. Explain." She said, glaring at him expectantly, which her brother noticed, was not unlike the look Professor McGonagall gave.

"Well…"

"Harry Potter is in danger!" A squeaky voice said, coming from the little elf. "Dobby needs to warn Harry Potter!"

"What? So now the Boy who lived is a damsel in distress?" Emery asked, with a sarcastic glint in her eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes, a little annoyed. "I don't know. Dobby suddenly was on my bed, rattling about how I'm in danger."

"You're always in Danger," Emery said, indicating his last year at Hogwarts.

"I know, but…"

Dobby squeaked, (protested), "Emery Potter, Harry Potter is in danger! He must not go to Hogwarts!"

"What!?" A look of shock passed through Harry's face. "No way! Hogwarts is my Home! It's what keeps me going!"

"He must not. There is a Plot. Terrible things are going to happen at Hogwarts, and Dobby knows Harry Potter is in Danger!"

Emery's eyes widened in curiosity, and she knelt down next to the little elf. "Dobby, if my brother is in danger, am I too?"

Dobby shook his head, his ears flapping. "Emery Potter, you are protected by the strongest force of Nature."

The elf's eyes widened, and he ran towards Harry's beside lamp, repeatedly beating himself with it, crying, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry and Emery both leapt forward, Emery wrenched the lamp out of his hands, while Harry wrestled with Dobby.

Emery was sure the painful yelps had carried downstairs, and the two siblings shoved Dobby into the closet again, just as Uncle Vernon came stomping in.

"What the _devil_ are you doing?" He growled. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke…One more sound and you two will wish you've never been born!" He snarled, his piggy eyes glaring into both of Emery's and Harry's faces.

He lumbered angrily out of the room.

His hand shaking, Harry let Dobby out of his closet, while Emery suspiciously looked at the House Elf.

"See what it's like for us here?" He said, looking at Dobby's tennis ball eyes. "See why we've got to go to Hogwarts? It's the only place where I've got-Well, I've _think_ I've got friends!"

"Friends who don't even _write_ to Harry Potter?" Dobby asked quietly, his huge eyes gleaming slyly.

"I expect they've just been-" Harry said but was cut off by Emery.

"Dobby, how do _you_ know Harry's friends haven't been writing to him?"

Dobby looked down at his feet.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best-"

 _"Have you been stopping my letters?"_ Harry demanded angrily.

"Dobby has them here, sir," said the elf as he shuffled out of reach. He pulled a sheaf of envelopes from his dirty pillowcase, and Emery could make out familiar neat handwriting that, of course, belonged to Hermione.

Dobby looked up nervously at Harry.

Emery shook her head. "Dobby, why did you stop his letters?"

"Dobby hoped if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him...Harry Potter might not want to go back to school..."

The words fell onto deaf ears. Harry lunged for the envelopes, but Dobby darted out of reach.

"Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face!"

"No," Harry said angrily as he made a grab for the letters. "Give me my friend's letters!"

"Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.

Before anyone could bat an eye, Dobby ran toward the bedroom door and flung it open, raced down the stairs, his ears flapping.

Emery's heart stopped in her chest as she followed, her hands tightly clenched into fists. She sprinted down the stairs after Harry, two at a time, with her stomach churning anxiously.

Swiftly running up the hall, Emery's heart pounded in her ears, and she skid to screeching halt into the kitchen as she saw the sight before her.

"Oh no," she whispered. "We're doomed."

The pudding that Aunt Petunia had crafted herself was floating in the air. The pile of cream and sugared violets trembled dangerously, and Emery winced as a drop of cream fell onto the kitchen floor.

"No," croaked Harry. "Please . . . they'll kill us. . . ."

"Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —"

"Dobby . . . please . . ."

"Say it, sir —"

"I can't —" Harry stammered.

Dobby sent him a remorseful look.

"Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good." And with that said, Dobby vanished with a crack.

The pudding tumbled to the floor with a heart wrenching crash. Cream flew across the kitchen and splattered everywhere as the dish shattered. Surprised cries came from the next room, and the Masons and Dursleys found the Potter siblings covered with icing from head to toe, both wearing stunned expressions on their faces.

Uncle Vernon's eyes glinted dangerously at them, but he turned to the shocked Masons and reassured them, "Just our niece and nephew-Very disturbed-meeting strangers upsets them, so we keep them upstairs."

He rounded the Masons back into the dining room, promised them that he would flay them alive after the Masons were gone, and thrust two mops at them.

 _Well, at least I can eat the pudding,_ she thought as she licked some cream off her fingers. It actually wasn't bad, she had to give Aunt Petunia some credit.

She scrubbed another spot of cream off a kitchen tile, and glanced at her brother, who was still shaking.

"Harry, it's gonna be okay."

"I sure hope so," He replied.

Just as she was about to wipe some cream off the counter, an Owl swooped in, hooted, and dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head. Turns out, the woman was mortally afraid of birds from all shapes and sizes, and she ran out the door, screaming like an banshee.

Harry and Emery stood in the kitchen, clutching at each other for support as Uncle Vernon advanced on them like a bloodthirsty lion.

"Go on," He hissed, his eyes glinting evilly. "Read it!"

With his hand shaking, Harry took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Mr. Potter, We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

 _As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Emery looked from the letter and gulped.

"You didn't tell us that you were allowed to use magic outside school," Uncle Vernon said, a insane gleam glinting in his piggy eyes. "Forgot to mention it. . . . Slipped your mind, I daresay. . . ."

He bared his teeth like a fat, ugly bulldog. "Well, I've got news for you, kids. . . . I 'm locking you up. . . . You're never going back to that school . . . never . . . and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!"

Uncle Vernon, who was laughing like a maniac, dragged a very Disturbed Emery and Harry Potter upstairs.

* * *

The next few days were hell for Emery. Uncle Vernon paid a man to fit bars over both Emery's and Harry's window, and he himself fitted a cat flap in the bedroom door, so they could push in small amounts of food three times a day.

They let them out to shower and use the bathroom, otherwise Emery was locked in her room all day and all night. She barely could even see Harry since they were locked into separate rooms.

Glancing at her already packed trunk, she knew that there was a big chance she herself couldn't go to Hogwarts. Emery, who was looking forward to go to school all summer, sighed, knowing that they would get expelled anyway.

A hand pushed a can of soup through the cat flap, and Emery went over to pick it up, grimacing at the soggy vegetables floating at the top.

"Nice room service," she said to herself, poking the soup with her spoon. Her insides grumbled with hunger, and she sighed.

"Well, if I don't want to starve, then I guess..."

She tipped the can into her mouth, and gulped down the stone cold soup.

"Ugh." She grimaced.

Plopping down onto her bed, she thought of Hermione, who had described all the classes in Hogwarts with amazing detail. She then thought of Uncle Sev, whose classes she probably would never take. Then her thoughts finally wandered to Draco, (a little rude but nice nonetheless) first friend at Hogwarts.

Emery glumly read the Potions book Uncle Sev had bought her as the sun set beyond her window, and she lay sprawled on her bed for a while. As the last ray of light disappeared, Emery snapped her Potions boom shut, and stuffed it into the trunk with her clothes.

 _I'll unpack it tomorrow,_ she thought as she climbed into bed.

Turns out, she didn't have to.

* * *

Emery was in a garden.

She didn't know how, she didn't know where, and she didn't know why.

All she knew was that she was supposed to be there, that it felt right.

She opened her eyes.

She was standing in a maze, and the walls were adorned with beautiful lavender flowers that seemed to emit an entrancing smell. Emery took a small step forward, and caressed the flower's petals softly, as if she was holding a delicate glass sculpture.

Leaning forward with her nose almost touching the petals, she breathed in the sweet and fragrant aroma.

A warm wind drifted by, brushing her skin softly. It circled around her, smoothing her hair, and touching her cheek. Emery closed her eyes blissfully, and the wind seemed to whisper...

 _Come, child...Come closer...Don't try to resist...We will be your everything...Give up..._

The voice was as soft as a lullaby, but something about it felt wrong. It wasn't filled with love and tenderness, but demand and possessiveness.

Emery tried to speak, but her tongue couldn't move. There was something inside her, controlling her, and it felt so horribly right yet wrong at the same time. Half of her wanted to regain control but the other half just wanted to close her eyes in blissful oblivion.

 _Don't try to resist...Don't be a bad girl..._ It murmured, a slight edge to its tone.

 _Stop it!_

"STOP!" She screamed, her voice breaking with pain.

 _Well, Emery...You've been a bad girl...I will have to punish you..._

And then she was running. She was running away as fast as she could. There was something chasing her, and she desperately needed to get away. She needed to get to the center of the maze, she _had_ to. Something would protect her.

Panting, she suddenly tripped and fell onto her knee, crying out in pain.

A monstrous snarl echoed behind her.

Emery turned behind her in horror, and a clawed hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

She could only see the blood red eyes that pierced in her soul.

The mouth formed into a grotesque smile.

 _Well, Well...I've caught you now, my little girl..._

* * *

Emery's eyes snapped open. She was sweating heavily, and her whole body was trembling uncontrollably. Again and Again, the blood red eyes flashed in her vison.

 _It was probably_ _nothing,_ she thought, combing the messy strands of hair from her face.

She took in a shuddering breath, and sat up.

The door creaked. Emery whirled around, her eyes wide with fear, but visibly relaxed when she saw Harry's anxious face.

"Whew, you scared me. And how did you unlock the door?" She whispered. Harry pointed at the doorway, where two redheaded boys were standing.

"Hullo, Miss Potter," One said. "I'm Fred," He pointed to himself.

"And I'm George," The other said.

"We helped unlock your door," They chorused in unison.

"Uhh...Hi..." Emery replied uncertainly. She turned to Harry. "What's going on?"

"No time," Harry muttered softly. "Get your trunk, we're going to Ron's house. They're coming to save us."

Emery glanced back at Fred and George, shaking her head in disbelief. But nevertheless, she pushed her trunk onto her bed.

"We'll take care of it," The redheads piped up together. Grunting, they both heaved the trunk onto their shoulders. Emery glanced back at Harry, shook her head again, and went to help Fred and George.

Harry followed behind them, occasionally gripping the trunk's sides so it didn't fall.

They pushed the trunk, inch by inch, through the narrow window. Finally, with one final heave, the trunk landed in the back seat, and Ron gave them a thumbs up.

Emery stiffened with fear as she heard Uncle Vernon cough from the room across.

"Come on," George whispered. "Let's go."

Uncle Vernon coughed again.

Just as Emery reached a hand out to Harry, who was scrambling over the chest of drawers, A loud screech broke the silent night air.

"THAT RUDDY OWL!" Uncle Vernon roared.

Emery watched as Harry sprinted across the room, grabbed Hedwig's cage, and immediately passed it to her. Harry was clambering onto the windowsill when Uncle Vernon pounded onto the door, and it crashed open.

His nostrils flaring, he pounced onto Harry like a bloodthirsty lion, catching hold of his ankle.

For a split second, Harry was dangling like a rope between Uncle Vernon and the Weasleys, but Fred, George, Ron, and Emery seized Harry's arms and pulled.

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon thundered. "THET'RE GETTING AWAY!"

But the all gave a enormous tug, and Harry's ankle slipped out of Uncle Vernon's hands.

Harry finally climbed onto the car, slamming it shut, while Emery stuck her tongue out at the wide eyed Dursleys who were gaping, dumbstruck, out of Harry's bedroom window.

"See you next summer!" Harry yelled over the whistle of the wind.

"Good Riddance!" Emery shouted after him.

The Weasleys roared with laughter as the engine revved, and they sped off into the night.

Emery smiled as the cool night air whipped her hair.

 _But I wonder...What did Dobby mean that I'm protected by the strongest force of nature?_

* * *

Hello, Guys!

I'm currently updating from China.

Yes, China. Anyway, I apologize if there a misspellings or incorrect punctuation, because I am not a English teacher.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Gemstone 101


	9. Here we go again

"Touchdown!" Emery cheered as they landed with a slight bump.

Emery was glad to hit the ground. She was never a fan of heights, preferring to stay on the ground, whereas her brother was the child of the air, being the first 1st year seeker in a century.

She obviously had inherited her mother's genes.

Jumping out of the car, Emery wobbled slightly on the ground. As she turned around, her eyes settled on the house before her.

It wasn't the most magnificent of houses, but not the most tattered of them either. Unique yet welcoming in a curious way, the house looked like a giant tree house, except that there was no tree, and rooms were scattered on top, bunching together and stretching on to several stories high.

"It's not much," said Ron, a little red in the face.

"It's amazing," Emery and Harry said in unison. Compared to Privet Drive, this was some kind of fairy tale castle.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," Fred said, turning to each person, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then, Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' And she'll be all pleased to see Harry and Emery and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," Ron said, nodding. "Come on Harry, Emery, I sleep at the top-"

But as he turned around, his face changed into a swamp green color.

The others turned around after him, and all of them went into the exact shade of color as Ron.

Mrs. Weasley was marching towards them across the yard, her normally kind face now into the look of a bloodthirsty lioness. Her eyes glinted dangerously, and all five of them gulped.

" _Ah,"_ said Fred.

"Oh dear," said George.

"Looks like the show didn't go as planned," said Emery.

Mrs. Weasley had stopped in front of them, scanning each face. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, and Emery winced inwardly, knowing that deadly and dangerous glare all too well, the one that her godfather was constantly sporting.

"So," She said, putting her hands onto her hips.

"Morning, Mum," Simpered George, who had clearly put on an innocent face.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" She whispered, her voice edgier than a knife's blade.

"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to-" Fred started, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's thunderous voice.

" _Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"_

"Prefect Percy," Fred mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her eyes burning holes into Fred's face. "You could have _died,_ you could have been _seen_ , you could have lost your father his _job_ —"

Mrs. Weasley probably shouted herself hoarse before she turned to Harry and Emery. They both backed away a little.

To her relief, Mrs. Weasley only smiled at them.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry dear. " She said. Turning around to look at Emery, she remarked, "Harry, you didn't say you had a little sister. Goodness, she looks so underfed; I'll have to feed her up."

She smiled kindly at her, and Emery weakly grinned back.

Without wasting another second, she glared at her three sons, her eyes clearly leaving a message that said _You are coming with me and we'll talk about your punishments later._

She herded them into the kitchen, and started chopping sausages and throwing them into a frying pan, all while angrily mumbling incoherent words to herself.

Emery awkwardly sat down in a wooden chair, her eyes darting around the kitchen. There were cluttering dishes and towering stacks of books, making the kitchen look rather cramped. Next to them sat a old rickety clock. Emery's eyes widened in interest; the clock only had one hand, and instead of numbers, there were words written around the edge like _Time to feed the chickens, Time to make Tea,_ and _you're late._

Mrs. Weasely tipped nine juicy sausages in her plate. Emery nodded in thanks, picking up a fork.

"I don't blame you, dears," she said, now adding fried eggs to each Harry and Emery's plate. "Arthur and I have been worried about you dears, too. Just last night we were saying we'd come and get you ourselves if you hadn't written back to Ron by Friday. But really," she shook her head, "ﬂying an illegal car halfway across the country — anyone could have seen you —"

"It was _cloudy_ , Mom," whined Fred, his mouth full of toast.

"You keep your mouth closed while your eating," snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"But they were starving him, Mum!" George interjected.

"And you!" She turned to Harry and Emery, but her glare softened a fraction as she started buttering toast for them.

Emery turned as sounds of footsteps padded onto the kitchen tiles. A girl with flaming red hair appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, almost slipping on her long nightdress, and ran out again.

"Ginny," whispered Ron to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a small smirk. But then he caught sight of his Mother's angry glare and continued to eat his sausage, not saying another word.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said as they finished their breakfast. "Emery, how about you go talk with Ginny for a bit. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts too, and she needs a girl to talk to."

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley, " Emery said, setting down her fork.

"Third door to the right," Mrs. Weasley directed, pointing her wand in that direction.

Emery nodded, waved goodbye to Harry, and went upstairs. Arriving at the door labeled _Ginevra's Room_ , she knocked hesitantly on it, and the door swung open.

"Seriously, Fred, George, I know he's here but-" Ginny rolled her eyes, a little red in the face, but stopped when she caught sight of Emery waving awkwardly.

"Hi," Emery said.

"Hi," Ginny said back, her tone with a slight edge.

"Ummm..., I'm Harry's little sister and I thought you could use some company." She said, straightening up.

"Oh!" Ginny's face relaxed. "Ok, then come in!"

She stepped into the room slowly, looking around, and saw newspaper clippings of the _Boy who lived_ plastered onto the walls, posters of the Holyhead Harpies taped next to it. The bed was not made, and there were a few books scattered on the floor.

Emery's eyes widened in fascination. So this was what a Wizarding room really looked like...

"Your room is really nice," she commented, her eyes still darting around.

"Thanks," She said, playing with her hair.

An awkward tension filled the air, and they stared at each other for a long few seconds until Emery offered her hand to Ginny.

"Hey," She said, " My name is Emery Potter."

Ginny took Emery's hand and shook it. "My name is Ginny Weasley."

They hesitantly shook each others hands, smiling at each other for a few awkward moments.

"Soooo..." Emery broke the silence as she plopped down on the bed, swinging her legs. "Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, playing with the tips of her red hair. "How about you?" She asked tentatively.

"Yep, I am," She said, turning to face Ginny.

"Cool," Ginny said awkwardly, her eyes glued to the ground.

Emery frowned slightly, but her face shifted into a knowing smirk. "You have a crush on my big brother?"

Ginny froze, petrified, but a flaming red was rushing to her face, now matching with the color of her hair.

"No," she said as her voice shook nervously.

"Oh really?" Emery sang, crossing her arms. "Then why is your face resembling a tomato?"

"My face is not resembling a tomato!" Ginny protested.

"It is, Ginny," Emery said pointedly, and shoved a mirror in front of her face.

"Fine, I do like Harry," The small redhead mumbled.

Emery smiled, then commented, "I'll be glad to be your sister in law!"

 _"Emery!"_ Ginny squealed.

* * *

"Girls! Time for dinner!" Molly's voice carried up the stairs.

Two girls, one redhead and another black haired, were sprawled onto the bed, giggling. Pillows were scattered around and blankets flung halfway across the room. It was a total mess, the aftermath of a particularly wild pillow fight.

Emery was hysterically laughing, clutching her sides as if they would fall off. Ginny was lying beside her, giggling so hard it looked like she was having a seizure.

Molly called for them again, and they finally stood up and staggered to the door, big dorky grins on their faces.

Harry and Ron met them on the way downstairs, and Ginny suddenly became quiet, hiding her face in the folds of her shirt as Emery nudged her shoulder.

"Ginny, if you like my brother so much then you should talk to him," Emery hissed into her ear.

"I can't," She mumbled back. "I'm too nervous."

Emery sighed, raking a hand through her hair. "Oh, well..."

Dinner was loud and noisy, with everyone fighting for helpings of Molly's food and the clatter of silverware.

Ron had ecspecially bleched loudly after eating his third helping of mashed potatoes, and Emery grimaced; this had reminded her of Dudley. (Ron earned a scolding from Molly.)

After they finally scraped off what was left of their food, everyone was sleepy, drowsy and disoriented. Emery felt her eyelids slowly closing as she staggered out of her chair, and up to the stairs.

She barely even had time to say good night to Ginny as she collapsed into her bed.

* * *

 _Oh, no...Not again..._

Emery was in the same garden, and the mysterious lavender flowers's sweet smell was as entrancing as ever.

 _No...Have to resist..._

But her traitorous senses had betrayed her. She had reached forward and touched a petal.

And then it happened so quickly she almost didn't realize it.

The ground was ripped open from under her, and she was falling into a abyss of darkness, as whispers, pleas, and screams blurred together around her.

The pandemonium was everywhere, and occasionally, streaks of red and green flew before her eyes. It was like a Fireworks display, except for the crucial fact that it was anything but joyous and happy.

Suddenly her feet touched ground, and the fragrant smell in the garden was there again.

But she wasn't in the garden this time.

She was standing in a meadow of lush green grass, soft breezes of wind brushing her cheek. The air was cool and crisp, and the silence seemed to be enchanting.

 _You do not want to be here._

"Agghh..." Her knees buckled and she sank to the ground.

 _You are not welcome here._

Sweat poured down her brow, and her breaths came in short gasps.

 _Look further. This is not real._

And it wasn't. The sky tore apart, and then there was nothing except the blood red eyes that stabbed her repeatedly.

* * *

Hey guys!

I didn't really have time to update the story with school and all. But it's spring break, so I'll have more time.

Thank you to the people who are still reading.

Anyway, why is Emery having these dreams?

Put your answers in the review below!

-Gemstone 101


	10. A week at the Weasleys

Morning sunlight shone through the windows, basking the room and two sleeping figures in a warm, soft, glow as a light breeze rustled the curtains. The air was silent and still, except for the soft, melodic twitter of the birds, which added harmony to the peaceful scene.

Next to the windows, Ginny was sleeping peacefully as she turned in her bed, clearly enjoying her dream. She was wearing a happy, content smile on her face as she sighed dreamily, no doubt fantasizing about her crush, Harry Potter.

The girl beside her obviously was not. She shifted and groaned, her hands clawing at some kind of invisible enemy as sweat dripped down her brow and onto her chin.

She muttered a few phrases like, "Got to get away," or "This isn't real," but the sentences jumbled together, so most of her mumbling was a mess of complete nonsense.

Once or twice, her hand accidently slapped the girl next to her, resulting for Ginny to drowsily open her eyes, which surveyed the room slowly, until they landed on the writhing girl next to her.

"Not again," Ginny mumbled as she combed her red hair out of her face. Shaking her head in defeat, she shook the girls shoulder.

"Hey, Emery, wake up,"

No reaction.

She shook her shoulder again, but this time it was followed by inaudible mumbling.

Ginny sighed, but finally bent down and counted to three, her mouth next to Emery's ear.

"EMERY, WAKE UP!" She shouted.

Emery wrenched open her eyes, accidently slapped Ginny in the face again, and immediately jolted up, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Ugghhh…"

Her head turned to the girl on the floor, who was nursing her red cheek and glaring at her with a half amused, half exasperated expression.

"That's the third time this week, Em," She grumbled, staggering up to face her.

"Sorry, Gin," She mumbled sheepishly, scratching at her mess of tangled black locks.

Ginny shook her head, but her face immediately turned concerned.

"Are you going to tell _anyone_ about these nightmares?"

"Nah," Emery said, waving her hand dismissively, "I'm sure they're nothing."

"Tell that to your roommate," Ginny grumbled again, her hand pointing to her red cheek.

"Sorry, Gin."

"Whatever," She sighed. "Besides, it's almost time for breakfast anyway. But almost everyone's asleep, so we can only stay here and wait for Mum to wake up."

Emery suddenly adopted a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes.

" _Almost_ everyone, you say?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied warily. She was very familiar with that look, since she had seen it on Fred and George countless times.

"Let's say we wake Fred and George and go have a _peek_ in Ron's room."

* * *

Fred, George, Ginny, and Emery did not just take a _peek_ in Ron's room.

No, they armed themselves with black markers, some Dr. Filibuster's Wet -Start, No-Heat fireworks and set them next to the beside cabinets, then moved on to creating artistic masterpieces on Ron and Harry's faces.

(It was impossible to get Ginny to draw on Harry's face since every time she approached his sleeping form, she ended up in a uncontrollable blushing mess. Emery took over and Ginny decided to draw on Ron instead.)

"There," Emery said with a flourish as she finished tracing a mustache on Harry's face. "All done."

Fred and George inched over and promptly collapsed in a fit of silent giggles as they glanced at Harry's face.

Emery had drawn a thick, black beard to match the mustache she had sketched, then scribbled random symbols over his face, with a unibrow to finish it off.

She put a finger to her lips and inched back toward the bedside cabinets. All four of them had smirks plastered to their faces as they prepared to set off the fireworks.

"Alright, you two," Fred whispered to Ginny and Emery. "These fireworks will only wake Ron and Harry up, so we won't get in trouble."

"Now all you have to do is to pull this," said George, gesturing to a thin coil of rope, "And it'll set off."

"On the count of three," Fred muttered. "One…two…THREE!"

They all pulled the rope at the same time, and just as Fred and George had said, the fireworks set off with a loud bang, whizzing and flying around in the room as Ron and Harry jolted up, Harry's hand darting around for his glasses, while Ron tumbled off his bed with a thud.

The two disoriented figures staggered around, groggily putting their hands over their ears to deafen the sound.

"Will you turn those off?!" Ron shouted as a firework whizzed toward Harry's head and he ducked just in time, his glasses slipping off the edge of his nose.

The four pranksters' faces all split into wide grins, laughing at Ron and Harry as they stumbled around. Their protests could barely be heard over the pandemonium, while Fred and George turned to Emery, who was still smirking broadly at the sight in front of them.

"Welcome to the crew, our apprentice."

* * *

"Now, _that_ was an exciting morning," Emery remarked as she leaned on the back of her chair, sharing a grin with Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Speak for yourself," muttered Ron as he grumpily shoveled eggs in his mouth.

"Oh, Ronald," Emery drawled, waving a hand at him, "I'm sure you and Harry enjoyed it as much as we did." She picked up a piece of toast and idly took a bite.

"Enjoyed it, my ass."

" _Language,_ my dear friend," Emery said, picking up her fork and playing with her bacon.

"Ywou cwuss as mwuch as I dwo." Ron mumbled, his mouth now bulging with food.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Emery raised an eyebrow.

Ron paused for a moment, then swallowed and said, "You cuss as much as I do."

Emery seemed to ponder this for a moment and finally said, "You do have a point there, Ronald."

Apparently satisfied with her answer, Ron went back to his eggs, but Harry still looked at her with a exasperated expression.

"You could at least given us a warning," he interjected, raking a hand through his mess of black hair.

"We could have, but what's the fun in that?" Fred and George chimed together.

Harry was about to protest but stopped as Mrs. Weasley approached the table.

"This letter's for you, dear," she said warmly, handing Emery a parch white envelope with a black wax seal.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasely," she said, and took the letter from her. Emery flipped it over and printed neatly in dark green ink were the words _To Emery Nightflower Potter, The Burrow._

She picked the seal open and carefully smoothed the slightly crumpled paper on the table.

 _Dear Emery,_ it said in the same miniscule, neat handwriting on the front,

 _This is your Godfather. I was just informed of your arrival upon the Burrow and I am asking you if you would like to spend the rest of your summer in my manor._

 _I am sure you have received your Hogwarts letter already, so we will need to go to Diagon Ally to purchase the necessary supplies._

 _Please give me your reply immediately._

 _Love, Uncle Sev_

The letter was short, brief, and sharp. Just like her Godfather. However, Emery cracked a smile at the last line. That was unexpected of him, but still nice.

"Who's it from?"

The voice snapped Emery from her thoughts. She turned around and saw Ron was leaning over her shoulder as he peered down at the letter.

"Who's it from?" He asked again, now grabbing a English muffin from a nearby plate and taking a bite.

"My Godfather," Emery said shortly, folding up the letter and stuffing it into the envelope.

Glancing at Ron's bulging mouth, she added, "Don't choke on your muffin, Ron, I would hate for you to die in such an embarrassing way."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Thank you for your concern."

"Wait," Harry said incredulously,"Your _Godfather?"_

"Yeah," Emery replied, ripping off a piece of toast and stuffing it into her mouth.

"You mean Snape?" Harry asked again, disbelief in his voice.

"Who else could it be, Father Christmas?"

"So it's Snape."

"Yep," Emery confirmed.

"Why would you have a git like him for a godfather?" Harry spat, disgust laced in his voice.

"The question is, Harry, why do you have to be a git about him being my godfather?" Emery rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"He's a bigger git than me!" Harry protested.

"You're a close second sometimes."

"Hey!"

Mrs. Weasley watched them with a fond expression as she cleared the plates from the table. A amused smile crossed her face as she glanced over at them; Emery was making wild hand gestures while Harry had his brow furrowed and was shaking his head.

Time flew by, and the bickering between Emery and Harry ceased, much to the Weasleys' relief. Ginny and Emery had retreated to their room and were discussing which house they would be sorted into.

"-sorted into Gryffindor, since all of my family was in Gryffindor," Ginny was saying.

"Well, my brother is in Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm that brave," Emery fiddled with her fingers.

"The qualities of Gryffindor are daring, nerve, and chivalry," Ginny glanced at Emery. "You can't really tell if you're brave or not unless you were put in that kind of situation."

"Yeah, you're right," Emery sighed. Her gaze shifted to a photograph plastered onto the bedroom wall.

It consisted of Fred, George, and Percy standing together wearing their Hogwarts robes. Percy was wearing his regular pompous look, while Fred and George's faces had their usual mischievous grins, like they were up to no good.

In fact, they were. The prefect badge that Percy was so proud of was enchanted to Pinhead instead of Prefect.

Emery sniggered as the photo Percy puffed his chest out proudly, clearly unaware of the slight typo on his badge.

She turned back to Ginny and asked, "Does family usually get sorted into the same house?"

She considered this for a moment. "Well, it's not guaranteed," she said finally. "But most families do get sorted into the same houses."

"So that means I'll get sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, probably."

"What about the other houses? Like Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin?"

"Well, Hufflepuffs are okay, but most of them are pretty soft spoken and tolerant. Ravenclaws are practically nerds and love learning, and Slytherin is the house in which people turn evil."

"So basically Gryffindor is the best house?" Emery raised an eyebrow.

"From what Ron said to me, yeah."

"Don't you think that's a bit biased? I mean, the other houses can't be that bad."

"I don't know."

Emery sighed. This conversation was getting her nowhere. But, nevertheless, she cracked a smile at Ginny. "I guess we'll have to find out when we get to Hogwarts."

Ginny returned the smile. "Yeah, I guess we will.

* * *

Ah, sorry about the late updates.

School has been a bit hectic lately with STAAR test coming up and our teachers are giving us more homework than ever.

Anyway, what house will Emery be in?

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?

Even though this is a bit biased, I like to think Ravenclaw is the best house.

Feel free to tell me your Hogwarts house in the reviews!-Gemstone 101


	11. Shopping for school supplies

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but this chapter will be longer than usual, and contains many new characters and juicy secrets.

This chapter will inform you of the Siren's amulet's powers. It will also inform you of the origins of Anastasia, Fiona and Alice. (For reference, go to chapter 6)

Enjoy!

-Gemstone 101

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Uncle Sev arrived. He stood in the green flames like a giant, hulking shadow, scaring the wits out of Harry and Ron, who were playing Gobstones near the fireplace.

"Severus! I wasn't expecting to see you this early!" Molly turned from the kitchen sink, soapy plates hovering around her head, washing themselves. She quickly wiped her hands on a towel.

"Please, come in!" she gestured to the living room.

"No need, Molly," Severus said, his eyes sweeping around the burrow. "I am just here to pick up my goddaughter and take her to my Manor," he added indifferently, passing by Ron and Harry without a glance.

"Oh, very well then, shall I call Emery down?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated."

"Emery?" Molly called from the bottom of the staircase. "Your godfather is here to pick you up!"

A little girl with long, black hair appeared, clutching a book as she leaned on the handrail.

"Uncle Sev is here?"

Emery scanned the floor, looking for a familiar face. She immediately locked eyes with her godfather, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Let me get my trunk first," she yelled down the stairs.

"There's no need, Emery," her godfather said, waving his wand. Emery's worn, brown trunk instantly appeared next to him. "I already have it here."

Severus flicked his wand again, and his shocked goddaughter instantly materialized beside him.

"What'd you have to do that for?" Emery grumbled. "I can get down the stairs fine by myself."

"I'm sure you can," her godfather said dryly, "but I'm afraid that would take too long and I have no patience today."

"Probably because you can't wait to go back to your office and give your students Trolls on their homework," Emery muttered.

While Harry and Ron sniggered in the background, Severus pretended not to hear her and gestured for Emery to take a handful of Floo powder.

Waving goodbye to Ron and Harry, she yelled "Snape Manor!" and disappeared in a shower of green flames.

As Emery stepped out, her eyes rested on the familiar room and she felt a smile appear on her face. Uncle Sev appeared from the fireplace beside her, and steered her to the dining room where he told Emery to eat because she resembled a bag of bones.

"I'm not that skinny," Emery murmured to herself, but nevertheless, she wolfed down the beef soup and bread Winky offered her.

As usual, Uncle Sev disappeared into his office again, and she headed to the library, _Magical Drafts and Potions_ under her arm as she walked in.

* * *

There it was again, the same book Emery had found last time.

 _The Song of the Sirens._

The familiar sleek, dark green book rested on a plump red armchair. Discarding _Magical Potions and Drafts_ on the nearesttable, she immediately picked up _The Song of the Sirens_ andbegan to immerse herself in the book.

 _The Song of the Sirens_ was mainly about a mysterious amulet that was said to belong to the Sirens. As she had already read last time, the soul of an evil half siren resided in it, and every few thousand years a new beholder of the necklace was chosen to guard it.

Emery felt her curiosity mounting as she read paragraph after paragraph. The necklace contained many powers, and probably the two most infamous ones were the "Siren's caress" and "Siren's song."

 _The Siren's caress was said to first appear as blue green streaks floating in the air. The streaks would then slowly shift into a mermaid like woman, and it would sing eerily as it "caresses" the targets face._

 _The victim will slowly sink to the ground, and will not awake until the beholder feels remorse in their actions. If the beholder never feels guilt, the victim will slowly succumb to death._

 _The Siren's song is slightly different. Instead of caressing the target's face, the beholder sings a song that is known to all magical creatures, called Nox eternus, which translates to eternal night. Muggles and wizards just hear a hypnotizing wordless melody that entrances them and never lets go, literally._

 _The effects include the victim swaying from side to side forever, until the beholder finally shows the victim mercy and releases them from the entrancement_.

 _Well, that's very cheerful,_ Emery thought as she flipped to the next page.

On the right corner, there was a section of the page that was captioned _the beholder's guides._

 _The necklace dates back to thousands and thousands of years ago, and was forged with everlasting fire, also known as Gubraithian fire. Three young maidens were chosen to guide the beholder and guard the amulet, lest it fall into the wrong hands. Their names were Anastasia, Fiona, and Alice.  
Each had their tragic stories to tell._

 _Alice was a baker's daughter and she lived a happy, carefree life until someone wrenched it from her grasp. One fateful night, her kingdom was invaded. Alice watched her mother, father, sisters, and brothers slaughtered before her, and she barely escaped with her life._

 _Fiona was a famous musician's daughter, and she and her family often played for Kings and Queens. They lived in absolute luxury, and they were rolling in gold.  
But, alas, every good thing has to end someday. Fiona's father suddenly grew caught an incurable disease. Fiona's family spent thousands and thousands of money trying to find a cure, but all of their efforts were in vain.  
After months of endless worry, her father died. Because of the money they had spent on Fiona's father, her family was heavily in debt, and they plunged into Poverty. Finally, her family eventually died from starvation, and Fiona herself was halfway in the arms of death when a kindly old woman took her in._

 _But it was perhaps Anastasia who lived the most troublesome life of all. She was once a King's daughter, and her beauty and talent attracted suitors from all across the world. But there was one suitor she loved and cherished the most. He left her roses, and romanced her tenderly.  
Anastasia loved him with all her heart, but it was not the other way around. After they had a happy and tender marriage, or so it seemed, Anastasia's husband grew cold and distant. He was secretly cheating on her with other women, and Anastasia soon found out. Her husband left her heartbroken and sobbing on the floor, while he ran away and took a lot of gold._

 _Merlin took pity on all three of these women, and granted them guards over the Siren's necklace. He bestowed them immortality, and told them to guard the necklace with their lives, because chaos would be unleashed if it fell into the wrong hands. And so they sit there, in Alistair Island, watching carefully. They know their mistress will choose someone, someone that will defeat the Wizarding War, someone that will die because of the unlucky fate bestowed upon them._

 _This is quite an interesting myth,_ Emery thought as she finished the last sentence. She barely had time to flip to the next page when she realized it was time for dinner.

Glancing at a clock for confirmation, she reluctantly shelved the book and rose from the armchair, _Magical Potions and Drafts_ under her arm as she walked out.

Uncle Sev was waiting for her at the dinner table, Winky the house elf hovering around at his feet, pouring pumpkin juice and arranging silverware.

She quietly took a seat across from her godfather, setting _Magical Potions and Drafts_ on the chair beside her.

"How was your summer?" her godfather suddenly asked out of the blue.

Emery blanched, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She was not expecting Uncle Sev to ask her about her wellbeing. Heck, he never even asked about Winky helping her sneak sweets into her bedroom.

Taking a deep breath she said, "I-It was okay."

"Are you sure?" Uncle Sev asked again, barely hiding the concern in his eyes.

"Yeah…" she replied awkwardly, staring at anywhere else besides her godfather's eyes.

She quickly snuck a glance at Uncle Sev. He was slightly leaning forward, his dark eyes soft, and the usual scowl on his lips had become a straight line.

Emery couldn't stand the confusion anymore. She jolted up from her seat, looked her godfather dead in his eyes, and asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you asking about me?"

"I always ask about you," he shot back.

"N-Not like this!" Emery protested. "You don't do it like this! You don't search for answers from me, but you just observe! You get the answers by yourself!"

Uncle Sev sighed. "Fine, you're right, Emery. I don't ask about your wellbeing to your face. But due to certain reasons," he shrugged, "I decided to do it this way."

"What certain reasons?" Emery questioned suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

Her godfather looked at her, amused. "You know, I'm beginning to think you would make a good Slytherin."

"Don't change the subject."

"Alright, fine. It's just that…" her godfather paused for a moment, trying to formulate words. "Do you know about the Song of the Sirens?"

"Ah…You mean the book in the library?"

"Yes, that one. I'm guessing you already know about it."

Emery nodded. "Do you want me to go get it?"

"No, there's no need," Uncle Sev addressed Winky. "Go get _the_ _Song of the Sirens_ from the library."

Winky bowed low and nodded, disappearing with a loud crack. In about 20 seconds, Winky materialized in front of them again, her hands clutching a sleek dark green book.

Uncle Sev waved a dismissive hand, taking the book from the house elf, and Winky went back to cleaning the table.

Setting the book in front of him, he flipped to a page with a sketch of a necklace. Turning it around, he began to explain the labels that were scattered around the necklace.

"This," her godfather said, pointing to the center of the necklace, "is where all the power comes from. The gem in the center is a sacred emerald, and if you look closely, you can see runes around the spiral mark that is carved in the center."

"What do the runes translate to, Uncle Sev?" Emery asked curiously.

"Most of it is complete nonsense, just random words bunched together to form a sentence."

"Oh," Emery's brow furrowed. Turning back to her godfather, she questioned, "What does this have to do with my wellbeing?"

Uncle Sev looked up at Emery without the slightest trace of emotion.

"Professor Binns has planned to give out an assignment of _the Song of the Sirens_ ," He said, "and I thought you would like some pointers on it."

"Oh," Emery mumbled. "Thanks, Uncle Sev."

But she got the feeling something wasn't right.

* * *

Summer passed uneventfully in Snape Manor, and Emery found herself curled up on an armchair, reading books of all kinds.

Not that she minded, though. Books were nice and she liked thumbing through musty dog-eared ones, occasionally popping in her godfather's office to ask a question.

So here she was, bent over another Potions book, (Uncle Sev said she probably had a serious obsession to his subject) and scribbling down the ingredients for a Befuddlement Draught.

A light rapping on her bedroom door caused Emery to look up from the book. "Coming!" she said, and strode over to the door, opening it.

Winky was standing in the doorway. "Master Snape wants you to come down, miss. You is going to Daigon Alley to buy school supplies."

"Thanks, Winky," she said, grabbing a jacket and pulling it on, "tell Uncle Sev I'll be right there."

Winky nodded, and disappeared with a crack as Emery hastily closed her Potions book, bunching her hair into a messy ponytail, and raced down the stairs.

She kicked her bunny slippers off, pulled on her sneakers, and ran to the fireplace where her godfather watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"We are not in that much of a hurry, Emery," Uncle Sev told her, taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I know, but I really want to see Daigon Alley again!" Emery responded with bright enthusiasm.

"Well, you should at least fix your hair," he commented, and flicked his wand so that the stray hairs falling out receded back into the ponytail, while it became uncomfortably tight.

Emery pouted, but reached out to grab a handful of Floo powder as she shouted, "Daigon Alley!"

Stepping out of the green flames, she found herself on a familiar cobbled street as colorful rickety buildings sprung up from the sides. Many people were bustling by, and Emery caught sight of a familiar blond head in front of _Quality Quidditch Supplies._

Waving goodbye to Uncle Sev, she raced over and lightly tapped Draco on the shoulder. He turned, a slight scowl appearing on his face, but disappeared as he saw Emery smiling at him.

"Hey, Draco!"

"Hi, Emery," Draco replied. "How much shopping are you going to do?"

"You know, the usual," Emery showed him the list of Hogwarts supplies. "First year at Hogwarts."

Draco nodded, checking his own list. "Well…It's my second year…and I need a few more things…" He turned back to Emery. "Do you want to go together?"

"Sure," she said, stuffing the list back into her pockets. "I think Madam Malkins is nearby. I need some robes."

"Oh yeah…I need some new ones too. Can't have hand me downs like that ginger Weasley ," he said snidely.

"Whatever you say, Draco…" she smiled, amused.

* * *

They stepped in Madam Malkin's a few minutes later, holding two ice creams. On the way, they had passed Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, and Draco had insisted on buying ice cream even when Emery reminded him food wasn't allowed in the shop.

"Don't worry, I can pull some strings," he had winked at her.

Emery just nodded, not entirely convinced.

A witch with short curly hair soon arrived, greeting them with a smile. As she ushered them in, she caught sight of the two large chocolate ice creams they were holding.

She pursed her lips and frowned. "I'm sorry children, but I need to remind you that food isn't allowed in my shop."

Emery shook her head and mouthed to Draco, _I told you!_

Draco ignored this, a smirk forming on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malkin, but I must ask if you remember the _generous_ payment my father gave your shop last year," he drawled, crossing his arms. "Surely you would be so kind to let his son and his friend have a _little_ ice cream in your shop…"

Madam Malkin hesitated. "You are Lucius Malfoy's son, am I right?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Of course, please take your ice cream. We could also add a 20% off on your purchases today," she said apologetically.

"Yes, that would suffice," Draco replied, getting on a footstool as a measuring tape unfurled around him. Madam Malkin bowed and went off to help another customer.

Emery did the same, standing on a footstool across from Draco. She tilted her head at him, her eyebrows raised. "Wow…you sure know how to do business…"

"Of course," Her friend replied smugly. "What else would you expect from Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"A blond, egotistical snobby boy with too much hair gel…but yeah, that too…" Emery joked.

"I am not egotistical!" Draco protested.

"Fine, but you are blond and you wear a lot of hair gel," Emery pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I need to wear a bit less hair gel, but you're a little Potions nerd!"

"So what? Potions is a great subject!"

As Emery argued playfully with Draco, another girl got up on one of the footstools. She seemed shy and quiet-and her hair looked like spun gold, thick and glinting in the light.

"Hey," Draco addressed the golden haired girl, "Hogwarts too?"

Her head snapped up, and Emery was startled to see that her features were extremely doll like. Two big baby blue eyes peered through her golden bangs, and her hair was braided back into two pigtails. She gave off a childish and innocent aura, like a delicate porcelain doll.

Emery looked back at Draco, her eyes widening in surprise. He had suddenly changed, from his expression to his façade. The amused smile that had graced his lips had turned into a cold thin line, and his grey eyes that were once soft now looked like steel.

 _So this is a Malfoys's public image feels like…_ she thought, glancing at the intimidating stare Draco was sporting.

"I said, is it your first year at Hogwarts too?" Draco repeated, slight impatience laced in his voice.

"Yes."

The girl's voice was quiet but sounded sweet. Emery observed her with interest, and she noticed the slight fear in her eyes. It seemed like Malfoys were intimidating to many people…

"What's your name?" Draco asked again.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Lillian Abbot."

"So you're an Abbot, then? I heard that your family roots are quite old…and you are a pureblood family…" He recalled.

Looking nonplussed, Charlotte just stood in silence.

"Well, it seems like you're not too bad," He thrust his hand out. "My name's Draco Malfoy, and this is my friend Emery Potter. " He gestured over to Emery. "She's actually the famous Harry Potter's little sister."

Charlotte's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow…" she gasped. " _The_ Harry Potter is your brother?"

"Well, big brother, but yeah, that's it." Emery chuckled, scratching her head.

"That's so cool!" her hands flew up to her cheeks. "Does he have any special powers? He did defeat You Know Who, after all."

"Well…not really…he's a normal twelve year old wizard, I guess…" Emery replied. "But Draco over here thinks he's a stupid scarhead git," she pointed at him.

"Is he really?" Charlotte asked.

"Is he really what?"

"Is he really a stupid scarhead git?" she questioned innocently.

"Well…I guess you'll have to find out for yourself," Emery grinned.

Before their conversation could continue further, the witch doing her robes told her she was done. Muttering a hasty "Thank you" to the witch, she stepped off the footstool, Draco following behind her.

Emery waved a quick goodbye to Charlotte, paid for her robes at the register, and hurried after her friend, who had just proclaimed they would go get quills and parchment next.

Cursing her short legs, she ran after Draco, who was already in front Scribbulus Writing Implements.

"C'mon slowpoke!" Draco shouted. "Over here!"

"I'm coming, Draco, so stop your damn yapping!" she huffed as her foot caught a loose brick in the road. In slow motion, she yelled a string of curse words as she fell forward.

Bracing herself for the rough fall, she squeezed her eyes shut. Instead of a face full of stinging cuts and scratches, she felt a large lump pinned underneath her.

She immediately jolted up, and looked down to find that the "lump" underneath her was actually a girl around her age. To make matters worse, she was nursing a bright red cut on the side of her cheek.

 _I must have knocked her down when I tripped,_ Emery realized guiltily.

"I'm so sorry!" Emery apologized profusely, helping her up. "Here," she said, and immediately pulled a simple healing potion from her pocket. "This is a potion for that cut."

"Thanks," the girl said, and took the small bottle from Emery. Then, to Emery's surprise, she kneeled down and her hands groped the cobblestone floor, apparently trying to find something.

Emery watched her for a few awkward seconds, not knowing what to do. Finally she bent down and asked, "Do you need something?"

"My glasses," the girl said simply, and lifted her face to look at her. Emery suddenly froze, petrified, as a tingle of fear raced up her spine.

She hadn't noticed it before.

The girl's eyes were _exactly_ the same shade of crimson red of the eyes she had witnessed in her dreams.

The same shade of the monster that lurked in her nightmares.

 _I'm coming for you, little girl…_

 _NO NO NO! Please! Don't! STOP IT! PLEASE!_

"Are you okay?"

The girl's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

Emery shook her head, scolding herself internally. She was just being stupid. There was simply _no way_ that the girl in front of her was related to the grotesque monster. The nightmares were probably getting to her.

"Oh, yeah…I'm good," Emery replied sheepishly.

"OK, if you say so…"

The girl narrowed her eyes in confusion, but they widened a second later when she exclaimed, "Oh! My glasses!"

Her eyes suddenly darted down to the far right of her foot. A pair of red rimmed glasses lay on the cobblestone, seemingly unharmed.

"Well," she straightened up and picked up her glasses. "Thanks for that healing potion," she said and inspected her them, turning them over in the palm of her hand. "It also seems my glasses are okay," she commented, and put them on.

"My name's Carnation," she said, offering a hand to Emery, "but most people call me Cara."

"My name's Emery," Emery replied, taking her hand. "Sorry about that little mishap."

The girl chuckled and dusted off her short brown hair. "It's okay."

"What's taking you so long, Emery?" Draco yelled from the writing shop, startling them both. "We still have to get your books and wand!"

"Oh, that'll be Draco," Emery looked over, sighing. "Well, I have to go," she said. "Hope I see you around at Hogwarts, Cara."

"Yeah, see you," Cara waved. She watched the Emery run over to Draco, her emerald eyes glinting happily.

Cara frowned.

 _She couldn't be the one…could she?_

 _I don't know, she looks weak…_

 _Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later…_

 _Emery._

* * *

The shop bell twinkled merrily as the front door swung open, indicating the arrival of two new customers.

"Who was that?" Draco asked as they entered Scribbulus Writing Implements.

"Oh, a random stranger I knocked down while I tripped over myself," Emery replied bluntly.

"You sure are clumsy," Draco commented.

"Shut up." Emery grumbled.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Draco teased, poking Emery's cheek.

"Hey, don't touch me!" Emery hissed as she swatted Draco's hands away.

Draco smirked as Emery, still sporting an angry blush, struggled to retrieve the ink bottle from the shop shelf.

"Shorty," He said as he easily reached up and grabbed a handful of ink bottles, dropping them in his shopping bag.

Emery scowled, but she hauled over a step stool and grabbed a few ink bottles for herself.

"You're just a few inches taller than me," Emery said, stepping off the stool, "and I will grow taller, you'll see."

"Till Pigs fly," Draco said, smiling cheekily.

"Um, you do know that we are in a world of magic," Emery pointed out. "You could just put a levitation charm on a pig."

Draco's smug grin disappeared. "You're such a sourpuss."

"At least I'm not a snake with too much hair gel."

"Shut up."

* * *

Her time in Diagon Alley passed too quickly for her liking. Emery would have loved to roam the streets, stare at the wonders of the wizarding world, but she could not stay. She had another home to go to, and it was Hogwarts.

Along the way, Emery had decided to purchase a kneazle. Draco had recommended an Owl, but Emery had read a book about the magical creature and thought they were very interesting.

Apparently Kneazles were highly intelligent creatures, and had an uncanny ability to detect suspicious people. They also could take a liking to Witches or Wizards and would make an excellent pet.

In this case, it was a petite black kneazle which had taken a liking to Emery. The eleven year old witch was absolutely smitten with the kneazle, stroking and cooing at it as Draco watched, slightly amused.

Emery had named the Kneazle Nox, and for good reason too, for Nox's fur was the exact shade of Midnight Black.

"Why do you like that Cat?" Draco asked, scrutinizing the Kneazle as Nox hissed at him. "Its eyes are weird."

It was true, for Nox's eyes were indeed peculiar. One eye was a shade of emerald green like Emery's, and the other shined a beautiful ultramarine blue.

"I think it makes Nox unique," Emery replied, giggling softly as Nox put a paw on Emery's nose.

"If you say so," Draco rolled his eyes.

Nox was curled around Emery's shoulders as she walked with Draco to Ollivanders. Draco would often exchange glares with Nox, and Nox would spit and hiss back at him.

It was quite amusing to watch, and Emery was entertained by Nox's and Draco's antics on her long walk to Ollivanders. When she finally arrived in front of Ollivander's Wand shop, Emery felt a small bundle of nerves appear in her chest.

Taking a deep breath, she put her school supplies and Nox down, and opened the door to the wand shop.

An old man with wispy white and a good natured, crinkly face was sitting in the back, polishing a wand. Around the room towered lofty cases of wands stacked together, and Emery vaguely wondered if they would fall.

"Ah, is it Emery Potter?"

Emery snapped out of her thoughts as she looked up. She met the man's silvery orbs with her own green, taking note of the slight interest in his eyes.

"I remember when your brother was here," he smiled and rose from his chair. "He had purchased a holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. It was an unusual combination and very curious."

Mr. Ollivander raked his eyes across her face with bright interest, smiling softly as he did so.

"You know," he said, "You look extraordinarily like your mother, but you seem to have inherited your father's hair color."

"Yes, so I've been told," Emery grinned, running a hand through her hair.

"I remember when your mother came into the shop," he recalled. "It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer. ""Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

"But enough about your parents," Mr Ollivander said, pulling out a tape measure from his front pocket, "We are here to find your perfect match. "

The tape measure suddenly unfurled and wrapped itself around Emery, bobbing and hovering around her arm. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Ollivander murmuring to himself and taking cases from the stacks around the room.

"Here, try this one," Mr. Ollivander said, handing Emery a wand. "Dogwood, phoenix feather, nine inches. Pleasantly springy."

Emery waved it, but in a millisecond it was snatched away by .

"Here, this one," he said, and handed her another one. "Pine, unicorn hair, nine and a half inch inches. Quite whippy."

Emery flicked it again, feeling slightly foolish, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out again, in mid-wave.

"Willow, dragon heartstring, ten inches. Springy. Try it out."

Emery waved the wand again, but as expected, it gave no result. Emery started to feel slightly impatient and annoyed, but Mr. Ollivander grew more excited as each wand was snatched out of her hand.

"Tricky customer, eh? Just like your brother! Don't worry, we'll find the perfect one sooner or later!" He said, racing around the store, pulling out wand cases.

Emery watched him with doubt. This cycle had continued on for at least ten minutes, and empty wand cases littered the ground around Emery.

"Here, I'm sure this is the one. Hazel and Dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches. Nice and supple."

Emery took it from Mr. Ollivander, and immediately felt a pleasant tingling on her fingertips as if she had dipped them in warm water.

Her doubt erased, she waved the wand, and a fountain of clear water spurted out, hovering in the air, in the shape of a spiral mark.

"Wonderful! Bravo!" Mr. Ollivander cheered, clapping his hands. "But still…odd…why the Sirens?" He murmured as he took Emery's new wand and put it back into its case, wrapping it in brown paper.

"Um…Mr. Ollivander? What do you mean by the Sirens?" Emery asked tentatively.

The wand maker turned to face her, his pale, silvery eyes boring into her own. "Your wand has an unmistakable connection to the Sirens. It's a rare one. And you were one of the few to be matched to it."

"Th-The Sirens? Why would I be chosen by the Siren's wand?" Emery gulped.

"I don't know, and I don't whether if this is a good or bad sign," he sighed. "I can only tell you this. Beware the Nightshade."

Emery left from the wand shop, slightly shaken and very confused.

"The Sirens…what? And what does Mr. Ollivander mean, beware the Nightshade?" she murmured.

 _Little Nightflower…Beware of the Nightshade…_

* * *

Beware the Nightshade...

It's getting real...

Haha..Jk

Author-chan is weird, so don't mind me...

Anyway, what do you guys think of Carnation? (Cara) She's going to be _verrry_ important to the story.

-Gemstone 101


	12. Hoggy, hoggy Hogwarts!

Hola! The sleep deprived and starved author is back again, giving you a new chapter!

This chapter will be pretty long, so I hope it'll excuse me of my late updates.

...No?

*Feels the glares of readers and sweats nervously.

Oh...Sorry...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emery emerged from the wand shop, shaken and very confused. Draco and Nox were waiting for her outside, the Kneazle hissing at her friend while Draco let out a slightly animalistic growl.

The scene brought a smile to her lips, but her smile quickly disappeared as she thought about the words Mr. Ollivander said to her.

"Emery," Draco's voice jarred her back to reality. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Emery said, plastering on a believable smile. "I'm fine."

"That man, Ollivander…he didn't try anything pervy on you or anything, right?" Draco asked, concerned.

"What?! No way, Draco. I'm just nervous about my first year at Hogwarts," she lied smoothly.

Part of her lie was true, but she didn't want anyone worrying about her. She would figure out what Mr. Ollivander meant by Beware the Nightshade, and what kind of connection her wand had to the Sirens. She could handle it fine herself, just like she always did.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Draco asked again, shaking her shoulder gently. "You just spaced out again."

Emery blinked, looking up at her friend, an unfocused expression on her face. Feeling two small paws rest on her legs, she looked down to see Nox pawing at her jeans, a distinct look of concern in its two mismatched irises.

"Ah, sorry. I'm seriously okay, but just a little sleepy though. I'm sure it'll wear off," Emery quickly said, gratitude blossoming in her chest for Nox and Draco's concern.

"Hey, didn't you say you had to meet your dad for something?" She asked, changing the subject. "Do you have to go soon?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Draco scratched the nape of his neck. "Yeah, I need to go meet my dad." He paused for a moment, the faintest pink dust forming on his cheeks. "Can you come along?"

"Of course!" Emery chirped, taking her Hogwarts supplies and her new Kneazle. "I'd love to. Where do we go?"

"Knockturn alley," Draco said shortly, picking up his shopping bags.

"Knockturn Alley, eh?" Emery said, raising an eyebrow. "Feeling a bit of a daredevil? Maybe you should get the sorting hat to sort you into Gryffindor," she teased.

"Haha, very funny," Draco shot back. "I'd rather die than get sorted into the house of mudbloods and blood traitors."

"You know I'm kidding, Draco," Emery smiled. "You're too Slytherin for any other house."

"Oh yeah? Do you have a problem with that?" Draco retorted.

"Not at all," Emery replied, an affectionate glint in her emerald eyes. "On the contrary, I wouldn't prefer it any other way."

* * *

Emery gulped as they wandered through the dark and dingy streets of Knockturn Alley, fighting the urge to turn her back and run.

Many unusual folk resided in the dark shadows, and Emery almost jumped when she saw two yellow eyes peering at her, but she soon realized it was two feebly glowing lanterns dangling next to each other.

Draco turned, raising an eyebrow. "You know, if you're scared, you could just tell me." He said, taking note of Emery's white knuckles and pale face.

"Me?! Scared?! Ha! As if!" Emery said, unsuccessfully trying to hide her shaking hands from Draco.

"You would be an idiot if you weren't scared, and you are no idiot, Emery." Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, even your little cat is scared," he added, indicating Nox, who had curled under Emery's robes in a tight ball.

"He's a Kneazle, not an ordinary Cat," Emery corrected him, putting a hand on Nox's tiny ears.

"That's irrelevant," Draco huffed. "You're scared, Emery, don't deny it!"

"Fine, I'm a bit scared," Emery grudgingly admitted. "What am I supposed to do, cling onto your arm and bury my face into your chest?" she quipped, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"I wouldn't mind," Draco mumbled, so Emery wouldn't hear him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, it's okay if you're scared. I was scared the first time I came here."

"Wait. You've been here _before?_ "

"Obviously."

"So you're telling you've been in this scary, dark street _alone_?!"

"Well, not really. I've been accompanied by my mother or father sometimes."

"You know what I mean!"

Draco sighed. "Look, Emery, we don't have a long way to go till we get there. If you're so scared, just hold on to my arm or something."

He grinned cockily, arrogance laced in his voice as he added, "Besides, I'm a Malfoy. No one dares messes with Malfoys."

Emery muttered, "I feel so much better," but she still slowly intertwined her arm around her friend's.

An awkward silence fell between the two friends, Emery struggling to keep her blush at a minimum, while Draco kept his expression as an indifferent stare.

 _I hope I haven't weirded him out,_ Emery thought nervously, as she stole a quick glance at her friend.

Draco's visage was the same as ever, but very faint pink dust perched on the bridge of his nose. Emery touched her own cheeks, and was startled to feel a sudden warm rush to her fingertips.

That would mean one thing: her cheeks were redder than Draco's, and she probably looked like a human tomato.

 _Great. He has to be really uncomfortable. Why did you put your arm around him?! Why are you such a scaredy cat?_ Emery groaned internally. _What if he hates me for life? I'll have no more friends!_

 _Shut up, Emery,_ she scolded herself. _He won't hate_ _you. I mean, it's not logical. At most he will just start to avoid you and-_

"We're here," Draco announced, halting in front of a shrunken looking shop, the front windows dusty and dilapidated from neglect.

Emery squinted at the faded lettering on the front door. "B-Borgin and Burkes?"

She turned to her friend, curious. "What _is_ this place?"

"The place where I will meet my dad," Draco replied, flashing a smug grin.

"I know that," Emery deadpanned. "What I'm asking is what kind of shop it is."

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Jerk," Emery muttered.

"This way, milady," Draco mocked, a fake posh voice as he held the door open for Emery.

"Thank you, good sir," Emery retorted with the same amount of fakeness .

A damp and musty scent lingered in the shop of Borgin and Burkes. Emery glanced around; expecting to see cobwebs and dust, but the store was surprisingly well kept. The shop was large and spacious, and shelves lined the walls, holding peculiar and rather morbid products, such as a pack of bloody cards and a severed human hand.

Draco strutted to the front desk where the store owner sat, polishing a mirror. Like the things the store sold, the man was shrunken and ancient, his greasy hair smoothed into two brown curtains hanging limply on each side of his face.

Emery felt a distinct air of greediness around him, and even Nox emerged from her arms to hiss at the man.

 _If Nox thinks he's bad, then this man definitely cannot be trusted,_ Emery thought, slowly following Draco.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," the man greeted in a voice as oily as his hair. Draco straightened up, pleased at being called something so formal and important.

 _Watch out, Draco's ego has just inflated_ , Emery snickered internally.

"Good day to you, Mr. Borgin. My father has told me he would arrive at your shop for some business," Draco said importantly, unaware of Emery's amusement. "I would like to meet him here. Is there any chance my father has arrived?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy. Your father has not yet arrived," Mr. Borgin bowed low. "Would you care to look around my humble shop, see any things that interest you…?"

"Oh, well, I shall…" Draco replied, turning away from the counter to examine the shelves, as Mr. Borgin hovered around him, explaining to him what each item was.

Emery stood in place awkwardly, holding Nox as she watched Draco and Mr. Borgin. Feeling bored, she looked around the shop, recoiling in disgust as her eyes landed on a single human eyeball.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, hoping to disappear from this place and appear again in Snape Manor.

And then-she heard something…distinct and something apart from Mr. Borgin's prattle about his products to Draco.

It was a beautiful voice…a hypnotizing melody that echoed in her mind again and again…

 _Mali noćni cvet…Doрi kod mene, moja Lolita…_

 _Huh…What…?_

 _Moj mali noжni cvet…dodi ovamo…_

 _Dođi ovde..._

 _What is this…who is this…?_

 _Is someone calling me…?_

 _Who_

 _Is_

 _It?_

"Emery!"

 _Wait…that's not the same voice as before…_

 _I wonder who it is…_

"Emery!"

 _No…wait…isn't….this Draco?_

 **"EMERY!"**

"G-Gah!"

A pair of concerned silver eyes swam in front of Emery's vision. She blinked and realized her friend was in front of her, propping her up on a shelf.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, scrutinizing her carefully.

"Wh-what…how did I get here?"

"You looked like you were having a fit…" Draco told her. "You suddenly started to shake, and then you kept repeating a sentence in another language...it was really scary and weird."

"I-I did?" Emery said faintly. "Oh…"

"What is up with you, Emery?" Draco asked again, half scared and half angry. "First you are weird about the wand incident, and then it's this! What is up with you?"

"I don't know," Emery said truthfully. "I really don't know what caused me to act like this…"

Draco sighed. "You know, Emery, you really are something. But…if you do know something…remember to tell me…" his voice got softer, "after all, I am your friend…"

"Thanks Draco," Emery smiled. "I really appreciate it."

A soft meow came from the ground. Nox stood on its hind legs, its two front paws resting on Emery's jeans.

The Kneazle's two mismatched irises shined playfully, as if to say, _don't forget about me!_

Emery laughed. "Yeah, Nox. Kudos to you too."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stupid Cat…"

"Nuh-uh-uh…Draco, be nice…"

"You're weird."

"Haha. Very funny," Emery sent a sarcastic wink to Draco. "But…Draco…can I ask you a question?"

"Uh…Sure…"

"What did I say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I say when I was having that fit?"

"Oh…that…" Draco pursed his lips.

"I think it was in another language…you said…

 _Ne možeš se zauvek skrivati, mali noćni cvetu…"_

 _*You can't hide forever, little nightflower…_

* * *

Emery sighed. Finally, finally, she was on the Hogwarts express, going to Hogwarts! Sitting down with Draco in an empty compartment, she leaned against the window, thinking about her time at Diagon Alley.

It was interesting and stimulating experience, especially the weird voice calling her…what was it…? Oh yes, _Moj mali noжni cvet_.

Whatever that meant.

Luckily, after the Borgin and Burkes incident, she didn't have any more of the peculiar shaking….fits.

She was still worried. Why was she acting like this? Was it normal for an eleven year old witch to act like this?

 _It'll be okay,_ she reassured herself. _This probably stress from reading books late into 1 am,_ she thought, rubbing her face. _Nothing like a Potion from Uncle Sev can't fix…_

 _Not to mention the fiasco at Flourish and Blotts,_ she scoffed inwardly. _That idiot Lockheart pulled me and Harry into taking that picture. And the brawl between Mr. Weasely and Mr. Malfoy. That was a bit ridiculous, but expected._

"You, what are you doing here?" A shrill and snotty voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw a pug faced girl with short, choppy brown hair. Emery instantly sensed she was not going to get along with her.

"I'm sitting here," Emery replied coolly.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" The girl shrilled, taking a step towards her, trying to appear intimidating.

"Relax, Pansy, she's with me," a familiar voice came from the compartment door. Draco was standing there, with two broad shouldered boys on each side of him.

"Drakey-Poo!" Pansy squealed, forgetting about Emery completely. She ran over and latched onto Draco's arm like a leech, as Draco shook her off, annoyed.

"Hey, Emery," Draco drawled, plopping down next to her.

"Hey, Drake," Emery replied casually. She lowered her voice, "Do you have any less _annoying_ friends?" She asked, indicating pug face Parkinson.

Draco hid a smirk as he whispered, "Yeah, I do. Don't worry."

"What are you two whispering about?" Parkinson snapped, crossing her arms. "You, don't steal my Drakey-Poo from me!"

A tick mark appeared on Emery's forehead. "He is not your 'Drakey-Poo'," she said, using quotation marks. "And my name is not 'you' either, so I'll appreciate if you don't call me that."

Pug face sneered. "You're just jealous that he likes me better than you, loser."

"Who said I was jealous?" Emery asked calmly, her green eyes turning icy cold. "Besides, I'd much rather be a loser than be a Pug faced prissy."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what, I can already feel that I'm losing brain cells from talking to you," she stood up abruptly and walked over to the compartment door.

"Peace out, Draco," Emery waved goodbye. "Hope I see you soon."

With a slam, she closed the compartment door. Running her hands through her hair, she leaned against the door, listening to Parkinson sneer insults and Draco not even bothering to correct her.

She sighed, feeling a stab of sadness and betrayal as she walked down the train corridor. She was alone. Well, that wasn't unexpected. She usually lurked in the shadows as she watched other kids play on the playground in Muggle school.

It still hurt, though. She had hoped she would make a least few friends in Hogwarts, but to her that seemed unlikely. Within 20 minutes of boarding the Hogwarts Express she had already made a new enemy.

"Emery! Over here!"

A familiar, slightly bossy voice came from a nearby compartment. Emery turned, and saw Hermione Granger waving at her, beckoning her to come over.

With a smile, she slid open the door and saw Hermione with a pile of books in her arms (no surprises there) with a girl and a boy sitting on the other side of her. Her eyes flashing in recognition, she realized the girl was the same doll faced girl from Madam Malkin's.

The girl, Charlotte, greeted her with smile as the boy's hazel eyes bored into the side of her face. Emery sat down next to Hermione, fishing a Chocolate bar out of her pocket, and tore open the wrapper with a satisfying rip.

"This is Charlotte Abbot," Hermione introduced, pointing to the blond girl, "She's the little sister of Hannah Abbot, who is in our year."

"Nice to meet you again," Charlotte said, shyly tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

"Likewise," Emery nodded, taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"You guys already know each other?" Hermione asked, setting her book down in her lap.

"Yeah…we met at Madam Malkin's." Emery replied, preparing to take a huge bit out of her bar.

Awkward silence fell between the three Hogwarts students, excluding Emery, who had already finished her chocolate bar and was rummaging in her schoolbag for another.

"Aha! Finally found one!" She exclaimed, thrusting out another bar triumphantly.

All three heads snapped toward her, their eyebrows raised.

"Haha…" Emery blanched, then laughed sheepishly. "Don't mind me, just fulfilling my chocolate needs…"

Hermione sweatdropped while the other two Hogwarts students still eyed her curiously.

"Anyway…" Emery pulled the hem of Hermione's sleeve. "Who's the guy? You didn't tell me yet."

"The guy?!" Hermione whispered incredulously, as if Emery had forgotten her ABCs. "He's Ashton Grey, of course! He's the firstborn son of Abraham Grey, founder of Grey industries!"

"What's Grey industries?"

"Are you kidding me?! Grey industries is a famous wizarding company that sells the most high tech astronomy products ever!"

"But we're in the wizarding world, not the Muggle world…we don't need tech."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not like that, Emery. Grey industries blend together a mixture of tech from the Muggle world and they add a bit of magical enhancement to their products. The telescopes can let you explore thousands of universes and planets in an instant, like a trip through time and space!"

"Wow…that's cool…" Emery admitted, stealing a glance at the brown haired boy, who was staring out the window, appearing bored.

"And get this, according to Witch Weekly; he also won the best looking young prodigy award in all of Great Britain!"

"Well, I guess you can say that he's _Grey_ as his last name," Emery joked, indicating the Ashton's expression as he looked outside the drizzling rain window.

 _*cue crickets chirping…_

"…No?"

"Ugh, you guys are a tough crowd."

* * *

"La, la, la, we're off too Hogwarts! Hoggy, hoggy Hogwarts!" Emery sang as she skipped off the train, currently on a sugar high.

Ashton and Charlotte watched her, amused, as she twirled down the narrow path obscured by many tall trees and shrubbery.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid called, waving his lamp around. Like cattle, the first years were steered towards him, looking nervous in the dim light of the lantern Hagrid was clutching.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid to a small opening between two tall pine trees. The first years trailed down the path, shivering in the clammy night air.

It was silent except for the occasional humming of Emery as she fiddled with the hem of her robe. The sugar high had erased all her nerves, and she currently had an attention span of zero.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened onto the edge of an inky black lake, and several small boats bobbed near the shore.

A stone castle towered on the other side, with sparkling windows and many turrets and towers. Formidable looking Gargoyles rested on its stone walls, and it was perched on a vast expanse of a tall mountain.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid shouted, shaking his lantern.

Charlotte and Ashton followed behind Emery as they slipped into the small wooden boat. A girl with short choppy hair also joined, and as Emery glanced at her, she was greeted with the same disturbing crimson eyes in Daigon Alley.

"Hey, is that you, Cara?" Emery asked hesitantly.

The girl turned, and Emery's stomach lurched involuntarily, as Cara's blood red eyes glinted sharply in recognition.

"Hey," Cara said, "You're Emery, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she replied, fidgeting nervously. Her gut churned as she looked at her, and she had to steady her breathing as she looked at the disturbingly familiar red orbs that chased her in her dreams.

"So…" Emery trailed off. "How're you doing? Are your glasses all right?"

"Oh, my glasses are fine," she said as she dipped a finger into the inky black surface of the lake, creating a trail of ripples.

"How about you?" Cara asked as she took her finger out of the water and dried it on the hem of her robe.

"Yeah, I'm good…" Emery said, not adding the part where Cara's eyes were scaring the hell out of her.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Cara said, not taking her eyes off the lake. (Which Emery was quite thankful for.)

"One of my friends is in Slytherin," Emery smiled, "His name is Draco, and…"

* * *

Cara's pov (Point of view)

 _This girl is interesting…_ Cara thought as she watched Emery ramble on about this so called Draco person in Slytherin.

They seemed quite close. Given time, the two's relationship could blossom into something more than friendships. Given time, they could be lovers.

But time was not given, especially in Emery's case. The little nightflower of the Sirens, having an emotional attachment? Ridiculous!

Well, not that she could even be worthy of the _Ogrlicu od sirene_. Filtering the Nox eternus was already hard enough, and if she wore her heart on her sleeve, if she got attached too easily, her soul would collapse within moments of attaining the Siren's necklace.

Then Cara's job would be finished for her.

 _I promised that I would avenge you, Grandmama…and I intend to fulfill that promise…_

Oh yes, she, Carnation Nightshade Laplume, would kill Emery.

Siren's necklace or not.

She just had to wait for the right moment…

* * *

The boat stopped with a small bump as they came to the shore. Feeling the sugar high wear off, Emery stumbled off the boat, nearly bumping into Charlotte.

The group of First years went up the flight of the stone steps, Hagrid checking them off one by one.

"All righ', everyone here?" He shouted, his black beetle eyes raking over the heads of students and stopped momentarily at Emery, giving her a small wink.

Hagrid raised a fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately, and Emery's eyes came to rest on a stern looking black haired woman clad in bottle green robes.

 _This must be the Professor McGonagall Harry mentions in his letters,_ Emery thought.

The woman, Professor McGonagall, adjusted her gold rimmed glasses and nodded at Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said, "I will take the first years from here."

She pushed open the great oak doors and the group of first years trickled forward. Emery followed her past a doorway where she could hear hundreds of voices filter through the doors.

It was probably where the rest of the school-and her brother- already was, but Professor McGonagall led them to an empty corridor, and the first years squeezed in, looking about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall's eyes lingered on Ashton's messy, windswept hair, and Charlotte's wrinkled cloak. Emery nervously tried to untangle the knots in her hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

With a swish of her black cloak, she left the chamber.

Emery fidgeted with her hands, staring at the flagged stone floor underneath her. She heard a girl on her right whisper to her friend, "I heard we have to do some kind of test. My brother said they would take a sample of or blood and see if we were worthy or not."

Emery scoffed inwardly. She knew this wasn't true, for Harry had already clearly stated in his letters that they would try on some sort of hat…what was it? Oh yes, The Sorting hat.

The only thing she was worried about was getting into the "right" house.

She didn't have anything against each of the houses. It was just that Ginny had said to her that Gryffindor, apparently, was the "right" house, Hufflepuffs were pushovers, Ravenclaw were for the nerds, and the people in Slytherin were all evil.

She didn't believe in those things, but as the little sister of the great and famous Harry Potter she would likely expected to be sorted into Gryffindor. It'd be a disappointment if she was sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and an even bigger disappointment if she was sorted into Slytherin.

Emery pondered over these stressing thoughts as the minutes ticked by. For what seemed like an eternity, Professor McGonagall finally returned, looking down at them imperiously.

"Now, form a line," she said, "and follow me."

Emery shuffled behind Cara as the first years followed McGonagall to the large, slanted doorway to the right. The first years walked together in odd, misshapen lumps, each trying not to be seen in the front of the line.

Emery's eyes widened as she took in the spectacular view. Four, long, mahogany tables covered most of the halls, where older students sat and stared, clad in different colors, each consisting of red, blue, green or yellow.

Floating candles were much of the room's main light source, and they burned brightly, illuminating the faces below with a pale, ghostly light. For the record, there was also another light source, which didn't yield as much brightness, but was the most breathtaking thing Emery had ever seen.

A velvety black expanse hovered over the heads of teachers and students, a slivery white splash of stars scattered throughout the inky night sky. The masterpiece above resembled Van Gough's famous painting _Starry Night,_ and Emery was sure it could rival the beauty of the Milky Way itself.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed Professor McGonagall place a ragged looking pointed wizard's hat on a stool. It was dirty, extremely frayed, and patches of worn brown cloth was falling out. It looked like it had been through rain and shine-and of course it was, for as dirty and worn out the hat was, it was the precious artifact of Hogwarts itself, existing at the roots of the famous school.

Emery stared at it for a few curious seconds, wondering what it was going to do. _Maybe it's going to start tap dancing,_ Emery thought-rather sarcastically. Finally, the hat gave a slight jerk, like a mouse twitching in a mousetrap. A rip in the brim opened wide like a mouth, and it started to sing-in a surprisingly human voice.

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Applause burst from each of the four tables, and Emery caught Draco's eye, who was sitting in the far right, with the pug face latched onto his arm. Draco nodded, giving her a slightly stiff smile, which Emery tool as a sign of encouragement, for Draco smirked and scowled so much he probably forgot how to smile.

Emery then turned and saw Hermione at the table decked with the brilliant red and gold colors, giving her a thumbs up, and mouthing to Emery, _Where are Ron and Harry?_

Emery mouthed back, _I don't know._ She just realized that she didn't see her brother and his friend on the train, and had just assumed they had left poor Hermione alone.

 _Well, I do hope my brother will at least see my sorting..._ Emery thought hopefully.

Harry was probably there, Emery reassured herself. His messy black hair and bright emerald eyes were probably hidden in the masses of students.

She barely had time to ponder these thoughts when Professor McGonagall pulled out a foot long yellowed sheath of parchment, and began calling off names in Alphabetical order.

"Abbot, Charlotte!"

Charlotte stumbled up to the stool, hiding her face in her pigtails. As soon as the hat touched her head, it roared 'Hufflepuff!"

"Alakia, Arla!"

A small girl with distinct pink hair was called to the front. Slipping the hat on her head, a roar of "Gryffindor!" was soon heard after. Slightly trembling, the girl took off the hat and walked over to the table decked with the red and gold banners.

"Alaska, Cristine!"

"Slytherin!"

The table where Draco sat applauded loudly, and the regal like Cristine strutted over, in a perfect impression of Draco. Emery had to stifle her giggles as she looked away.

"Amouteru, Adelina!"

"Slytherin!"

Then Carlynne, Billings became the first Ravenclaw. The table with the bronze and blue banners exploded loudly, a few Ravenclaws getting up and clapping the girl on the shoulder.

After Carlynne was Naida, Brocklehurst.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat roared.

Then Marcille Cheang, Anett Chasalow, and Colin Creevey were in turn sorted in Gryffindor.

"Rodriguez, Cusimano!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Emery watched, half nervous and half excited, as she watched nervous first years stumble onto the stool and put the sorting hat on. Twiddling with the tie on the front of her robes, she noticed that the tie's colors would change from bleak gray to the colors the owner was sorted into.

Harry's tie was red and gold for Gryffindor. Green and silver for Slytherin, Yellow and black for Hufflepuff, and Blue and bronze for Ravenclaw.

"Grey, Ashton!"

The young heir to the famous company strode forward, his face not betraying the slightest trace of emotion. He slipped on the hat gracefully and within a few seconds, a roar of "Gryffindor!" echoed throughout the hall.

The minutes and seconds flew by, and Emery started to grow nervous, wringing the hem of her robe as she watched the first years slip out of the line. She then moved on to nibbling her fingernails and compromised with twirling locks of her hair.

 _What house would she be in? What house?_

As "Portman, Daniel" was called, a shout of "Gryffindor!" came from the hat. Emery saw the first year's tie change into the colors of brilliant gold and red.

"Potter, Emery!"

Emery's head snapped up, and clenching her fists tightly, she treaded to the rickety stool, meeting eyes with Uncle Sev, who was sitting at the Staff table among the other teachers. Giving her a curt nod, he leaned forward, and clasped his pale fingers together, surveying her closely.

Whispers trailed after her with each step she took. She caught phrases like _Emery Potter? There's a second Potter?,_ or _There's simply no **way** she's related to Harry Potter._

Brushing the comments off, she took a deep breath and jammed the hat on. The sorting hat slipped over her eyes and obscured her vision, so all she could see was the black inside of the hat.

" _Another Potter, eh?"_

Emery blanched slightly as a shrewd voice whispered into her ear.

 _A great mind, this one has...Not unlike your mother...a thirst for knowledge..._

 _You do seem ambitious-I also see bravery...and my, my, a talent for lying and hiding your emotions..._ _I'm sure it will prove quite useful for you in the future, little nightflower..._

"Um, excuse me, can I take a request...?" Emery whispered. "I know sorting me in Gryffindor will be the most logical decision, for everyone expects me to be sorted in that House. To help me keep up my brother's reputation, can you sort me in that house?"

 _I see now,_ the hat mused. _You are the type of person to think before you jump. Using logic and statistics, you use your mind, not your heart, to make choices. Good, good, we have a competent Nosilac sirene._

 _Then let's make it..._

 **"RAVENCLAW!"**

* * *

Yay! Our little Emery's a Ravenclaw now!

And before you contradict me with saying that I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm biased, let me explain to you why.

I do admit partly the reason she's a Ravenclaw is because I'm a bit biased, but I admire, cool, calm, collected characters. Besides, the main reason of Emery becoming a Ravenclaw is because she's going to consist of a friend group called the **Hogwarts Four.** (I bolded the words for extra emphasis, hehe.)

Review if you thought she would become a Ravenclaw!

Peace out, Gemstone101


	13. Nox Eternus is coming, darling

Emery stumbled off the stool to join the blue and bronze table. People were cheering, yelling about getting the second Potter while Emery numbly sat in silence, staring at the empty plate in front of her.

She vaguely felt hands clapping on her back and pats on her shoulder, but she only worried about what Harry would say.

Would he be disappointed his little sister was sorted into Ravenclaw?

That she was a snotty, stuck up nerd?

 _I'm not a snotty stuck up nerd,_ she told herself. _These are just stereotypes. They don't define me._

Speaking of her brother, where even was he? Emery hadn't seen him once since a few months ago, and she had hoped to greet him in the Gryffindor common room- where she was expected to be.

 _Ravenclaw's not bad,_ she thought. _I've heard their House has boasts the best view of the Hogwarts grounds._

With that thought, she cheered up slightly and turned back to the sorting.

Scanning the room for familiar people, she saw Cara sitting at the Slytherin table, looking bored, and Ashton impassively surveying the other first years at the Gryffindor table with little interest. Charlotte was at the Hufflepuff table, chatting enthusiastically with a girl who appeared to be her older sister, Hannah Abbot.

Emery's eyes traveled to the Gryffindor table once again, narrowing her eyes in concentration as she looked for the face of her brother. No mess of tangled black locks or distinct emerald eyes to be found. She searched again, now looking for her brother's friend, the long-nosed, freckled redhead Ron Weasley.

No sign of him either. There were only four redheads sitting at the Gryffindor table, the two infamous twin pranksters Fred and George, Ginny, and the bad tempered, prissy, Percy Weasley, who cast a disapproving scoff to his brothers, shaking his head as they attempted to balance goblets on top of each other.

 _Where is Harry?_ She asked herself, searching the room again and again.

She was wringing her hands as "Zahora, Cally-anne," was called, and she barely noticed the shout of "Gryffindor!" that followed after. She was immensely worried, and her right eye twitched as she clenched her fists. Her brother had that effect on her, and she seriously considered whether she was the younger Potter sibling.

She caught Hermione's eye at the Gryffindor table, and mouthed, _Where are they?_

 _I don't know,_ Hermione mouthed back. _They're not at the Gryffindor table._

Emery's distress at the absence of her brother and his friend mounted.

 _ **Where the hell were her dammed brother and the imbecile Weasley?**_ She growled to herself, clutching at her hair. _**I swear, when they get back, they will get a piece of my mind!**_

"You look anxious," a dreamy voice observed.

"Of course I am! My brother and his friend went off to who knows where and I'm stuck here, worried the hell out!" She snapped, not even bothering to look at where the voice had come from.

"You know, that was quite rude." The dreamy voice said again.

Emery paused, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's not your fault I'm worried about two imbeciles who are a year older than me."

"It's okay," the voice replied, and Emery felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face the person she-rather rudely-snapped at.

A girl about her age with long, wavy pale blond hair smiled serenely at her. Her faded blue irises met with Emery's striking emerald, and Emery felt a distinct air of dottiness around her. It was understandable, for she was wearing a pair of multicolored plastic glasses and turnip earrings, her left hand waving in the air as if there were an invisible insect pestering her.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood." She introduced herself, offering her unoccupied hand out to Emery. "I suspect you are Emery Potter, little sister of Harry Potter."

"Are you sure about that?" Emery asked challengingly, taking Luna's hand. "There are many people with the last name Potter, and the chances of the Harry Potter's little sister just suddenly emerging into the wizarding world are extremely rare."

"Oh, I am sure," Luna said firmly. "Daddy just published an article about it a week ago. I'd be happy to tell Daddy our theory, with solid evidence, and the very living Emery Potter in front of us, is confirmed true.

"Oh?" Emery quirked an eyebrow, letting go of Luna's hand. "And your father is…?"

"The editor of the magazine Quibbler," Luna replied.

Emery vaguely remembered Hermione telling her that the Quibbler was the literal book of _Ridiculous magical conspiracy theories 101_ , and it was rubbish, as far as Hermione was concerned.

Emery, with common sense, decided not to mention this and just nodded.

"Oh. I've heard it's very…interesting…"

"It is!" Luna beams. "I'm glad you like the Quibbler!" Reaching a hand into her pocket, she pulled out a crumpled magazine and smoothed it out on the table.

"Here," she handed the colorful magazine to Emery. "This is my extra copy, and I'm sure you'll like it. Please read it as soon as you can!"

"Um…thanks…"Emery took it, giving Luna a weak smile, and tucked it away in her pocket.

"You're welcome!" Luna beams again. "Look," she pointed her left, no longer wildly waving hand, to the staff table. "They've finished the sorting!"

Emery saw Luna was right. Professor Dumbledore was already on the golden podium, surveying the students with a serene smile. He looked _glad_ to see all the Hogwarts students assembled before him, their heads lifted to see what he had to say. Emery found this quite funny-for all the teachers in her Muggle school-Uncle Sev included-wore a grumpy expression when they spoke, like they would rather be at home with a cup of coffee than teaching -as Uncle Sev put it-"these idiotic little twits."

"Hello students, quite a lovely night, is it not?" Dumbledore said, indicating the masterpiece of the starry night sky above them. "Now, before we are captivated by this excellent feast that is about to appear, let me say a few words. And here they are: Noж! Veиni! Жe! Љta!"

"What were those words Professor Dumbledore said?" Emery asked Luna as the other students applauded the headmaster.

Luna seemed unperturbed. "I don't know. It seemed that the words were in another language. Latin, maybe."

"Latin?" Emery said incredulously. "Why would Professor Dumbledore say words in Latin?"

Luna shrugged. "You aren't called the greatest sorcerer of all time without being a bit odd. Besides, all the best people are mad inside."

Emery barely had time to reply as an array of scrumptious food appeared before them. Forgetting about what Professor said completely, her face lit up with delight. Steak, roasted chicken, fish and chips, mashed potatoes, creamed spinach and much, much more food lay on the golden platters, begging to be eaten.

 _Harry was right;_ Emery thought as she picked up a spoon and ladled creamy beef stew into a bowl. _Hogwarts' food really is the best._

She gulped down a large spoonful of the stew and moaned softy. It was simply divine! The texture was robust and rich, each flavor coming out perfectly. She had never eaten like this at the Dursleys. Emery's dinner, in the Dursley household, was a skimpy meal, consisting of a piece of bread, celery, and cold canned soup.

Emery ate and ate until she could eat no more. After the remnants of the delicious meal were cleaned off by the Hogwarts students, desserts of every variety appeared on the plates. Glad she saved room for dessert, she piled two slices of chocolate cake, blackberry pie with vanilla ice cream, treacle tarts, and cinnamon scones on her plate. Many people at the Ravenclaw table raised their eyebrows at this, and even Luna had a curious gleam in her eyes. Emery paid then no attention. After all, she had a big sweet tooth, and after being deprived of sweets for eleven years at the Dursleys, she had the right to stuff her face with sugary treats.

After the crumbs of the desserts disappeared off the golden platters, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The Great Hall immediately fell into silence.

"Ahem-now that you are all stuffed with delicious food, I have a few start of the term notices to give you. First years must keep in mind that the forests on the grounds are forbidden to all pupils. A few of our older students are reminded to do so as well."

Dumbledore's eyes momentarily flashed to the Weasley twins, who smiled innocently. Emery snorted.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to tell you all the magic is not permitted in the corridors of Hogwarts. And finally, Qudditch trials will be held in the second week of the terms. Anyone wanting to apply for their house team should contact Madam Hooch."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. He flicked his wand, and a thin golden ribbon sprouted from it, hovering in the air as it twisted out words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "And off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

The song was the most out of tune, most arrhythmic song Emery had ever heard, but she loved it. Many people finished the song at different times, and the song slowly died away to the Weasley's twins slow funeral march. Uncle Sev, sitting rigidly at the Staff table, snorted as Dumbledore pretended to conduct Fred and George's singing.

After they had finished, the Great Hall was filled with the sound of the Hogwarts's students and staff clapping. Even strict Professor McGonagall had a slight smile as she clapped along with the school.

"Ah, music," said Dumbledore, wiping off his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime! Off you go!"

The students filed out of the Great Hall, the first years timidly letting older students go in front of them, and trying to avoid other house members' gazes.

"Oi! Over here!" A shaggy, brown haired boy yelled over the chatter of students. " Ravenclaw first years over here!"

After the first years had surrounded him in a semicircle, he waved and offered a smile to them.

"Hello," he said, "My name's Chester Daives. I will be your Prefect this year, and I'm delighted to welcome you to Ravenclaw House. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house colors are blue and bronze, and our common room is found at the top of Ravenclaw Tower, behind a door with an enchanted knocker. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views.

Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else – and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years.

Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd advise you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower. "

A small ripple of laughter came from the first years at this statement.

Chester smiled warmly and continued , "Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!"

"Now, the House dormitory is pretty near the Great Hall, so you won't have much trouble remembering the way." Chester said, herding the first years out of the Great Hall, "Just turn right, go forward, and turn left when you see a statue of a woman."

Chester stopped, and gestured to a gleaming marble statue. A woman with delicate, beautiful, carved features stood regally, her marble face bearing a warm smile. Robes were draped around her torso and body, falling gracefully at her feet, just leaving a thin opening to which a smooth white leg peeked through, hinting at a subtly seductive vibe.

"Ever heard of her?" Chester asked. "She's an infamous sorceress in the Odyssey. When Odysseus came to her island, she turned all his men into pigs. Odysseus managed to avoid her spells and charms when he chewed on a milkweed plant Hermes gave him."

Emery studied the statue closely. Now, when she looked again, there was a devious twinkle in the statue's carved white eyes. The sorceress's hands, which fell to her side, seemed to be clutching something. It was perhaps a potion of some sort to hurl at unsuspecting people.

"Come on," Chester called them, "Over here. Over here." He strode to a corridor, the first years scampering behind him.

"This way," he directed them, leading the first years up a grand marble staircase that twisted and winded up above. "Our House dormitory resides in one of the highest towers in the school, and many staff members and other students must walk this staircase if they wish to go to our dormitory. By the time they get there, they will be likely to pass out from exhaustion. "

"But we don't have to walk this staircase," Their Prefect chuckled, taking note of the first years' horrified expressions. "See, our House's reputations is one of riddles and answers, knowledge and logic."

"Here," the Prefect gestured for them to come closer. "Do you see the inscription on the third step?"

The Ravenclaw first years huddled around the engraved inscription. It gleamed on the white marble, bearing the carved words _Flat as a leaf, round as a ring, has two eyes, can't see a thing._

"Now," Chester surveyed the first years, "Can anyone tell me the answer?"

The First years thought in silence for a few minutes, some muttering occasionally coming from nearby students as they racked their brains for an answer. Emery bit her lip, thinking hard.

 _Flat as a leaf…round as a ring…has two eyes…can't see a thing…_

 _...A button is flat…it's round…and it has two holes…which could be said as "eyes"…and obviously it can't see…_

 _Hmm…sounds about right_. _Let's see if it's the right answer…_

"Excuse me?" Emery waved her hand. "Chester?"

The Ravenclaw prefect turned in her direction. "Oh, we have a volunteer," he said, nodding approvingly. "What's the answer?"

"A button?" Emery asked. "Is the answer a button?"

Chester beamed. "Correct!" Gesturing at the stone wall next to the staircase, he said, "Now, do you see the answer anywhere?"

This time it was Luna who answered. "Here," she pointed, striding to the third brick from the third step. This brick has a button like shape carved into it."

"Good," Chester smiled. "Now, when you press it," he said, "Something curious will happen. Does anyone want to give it a try?"

"You," The Prefect said, turning to Emery. "You press it. After all, you were the one who answered the riddle."

Emery stepped forward, her hand resting on the third brick. She hesitantly pressed it, and stepped back quickly.

Chester was right. Something curious did happen. The bricks suddenly shifted, similar to the ones in Daigon Alley, leaving an arched marble doorway in its place.

The space inside resembled something like a Floo powder fireplace, but instead of drab stone walls, the walls was painted with beautiful landscapes, still life, and amazingly realistic portraits of famous wizards and witches.

Chuckling at the first years' amazement, Chester said, "It never ceases to amaze me either. I've been in the Ravenclaw for four years, and I always find this place beautiful."

"Now, he said, taking a bowl of glittery blue and bronze powder and offering it to the first years, "Help yourself."

Each student stepped forward, taking a small handful of the Ravenclaw themed Floo powder. The first years slowly shuffled in a line to go in the fireplace, but Chester shook his head good naturedly.

"No, no, not like that. Here, we go at the same time. "

The students looked at him suspiciously, but Chester stepped inside the fireplace and motioned for them to follow him. Once everyone had shuffled inside, Chester said, "One the count of three, everyone throw their powder on the ground!"

"One…two…THREE!"

A cloud of blue and bronze dust rose in a cloud above their feet, and suddenly an invisible force was on their feet, pushing them higher. It was like a mix of an elevator and gallery walk, and Emery took the time to admire the paintings as she passed them.

"We're here!" Chester announced, as a portion of the wall shifted away to reveal the top of the grand staircase, and a majestic mahogany door with a bronze, eagle shaped door knocker.

Chester swept the powder off his robes and strode forward, taking the bronze, eagle shaped knocker and knocking it three times.

The bronze knocker sprung to life, the beak of the eagle opening. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three at night?" A soft, musical voice asked.

Chester turned to the first years. "Anyone?"

Emery smiled, for she had read about this riddle before. It was the riddle of Oedipus and the Sphinx.

"Man, " said Emery, "Because at morning, which is to say when he is a toddler, is when he crawls on four legs, noon is when he is middle aged and walks on two legs, and night is when he is old and frail, and will need another leg, which is a cane, to help him walk."

"Well explained," said the same musical voice, and the door swung open.

The Ravenclaw first years poured in, and there were many gasps as the students laid their eyes on the magnificent room before them.

The room before them was spacious and circular, the ceiling dome shaped and hand painted with detailed silver stars and moons. The windows were made in graceful arches, and royal blue and shiny bronze curtains flowed from them. Emery brushed a curtain aside, and smiled: the rumors were right; Ravenclaw did have a great view of the Hogwarts grounds. Shame she couldn't see anything, it probably looked better in the daytime than the nighttime.

A statue of white marble stood near the center of the room, and Emery immediately recognized the statue's face from the history books she had read. The statue was depicted as Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the Hogwarts's four founders. Her face was beautiful yet slightly intimidating, and a quizzical half smile settled on her lips. On her flowing, long hair perched a delicate diadem, a shining blue sapphire embedded in the center of it. There were words etched onto the diadem. Emery broke away from the group and headed toward the podium, but Chester stepped in front of her and wagged a finger playfully.

"Sorry, but we don't allow students on the statue," Chester said. "But I can tell you the words that you wanted to see," Chester turned to the group of first years. " 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure' is one Rowena Ravenclaw's most famous quotes. It is also our motto for the Ravenclaw house, you see. All the Ravenclaws live by it."

"The statue," Chester continued, "is also next to the dormitories, which is where you will be staying tonight. You will find an enclosed list pinned on each door, telling you the roommates you will be sharing the dorm with."

"Boys dormitories to the left of the statue, and girls to the right," Chester said. "Now, off you go!"

Emery filed up the winding staircase with the other girls, and she found herself roommates with Luna and a pretty Indian girl by the name of Padma Patil. The girl's trunks were on beside their beds, and Emery pulled on her pajamas. Murmuring a sleepy 'good night' to her roommates, she fell onto her bed and nodded off to dreamland.

* * *

Dreamland wasn't very nice, but Emery was used to it.

The dream, well… _nightmare_ always happened in the same order. Emery would open her eyes, and she would find herself standing in a maze, the walls adorned with lavender flowers, giving off a scent that was so tantalizingly sweet. No matter how many times she would tell herself to not lean forward and touch one, she always would. Then, she would feel a monstrous presence behind her, and she would start running.

But the monster would always catch her. There was no escaping from it.

Emery couldn't exactly see the monster, but she knew that the creature was one of her most dreaded fears. The only feature that she really could see was the crimson eyes that stabbed her in the chest like scalding hot knives. Sometimes a grotesque smile or a taunting leer would appear, but the eyes were always a constant.

And she hated it. She hated the eyes. They were the color of blood.

But this time, dreamland was different. Instead of standing in a maze, Emery was floating in a cerulean blue ocean. But strangely, she didn't fell a wetness of her clothes or the feeling of water against her skin.

As she shifted out of the floating position, the water felt strangely… _solid_. She lifted a finger and felt the surface. No ripples.

A crazy idea surfaced (no pun intended) in Emery's mind. If the surface was solid…and there wasn't any ripples…maybe she could stand on the water…

Half expecting her idea to not work, she pressed her fingers hesitantly against the cerulean surface, pushing herself out of the water with her arms.

And it worked. Emery now was standing on water.

"This is crazy…" Emery muttered, shakily taking a step forward. She didn't sink.

Not knowing what to do, she just walked. She walked until she saw something familiar…

"The Maze?!" Emery exclaimed, running forward.

The walls that were adorned with the familiar lavender flowers loomed in the distance. Emery suddenly stopped, swallowing a lump in her throat.

If she went back into the maze…the monster would catch her again….

But if she walked past the maze…what else would be out there…?

 _And besides,_ Emery thought, _it's just a silly dream, after all. Nothing really bad could happen to me._

Summoning her courage, she entered the maze. Emery's breath hitched as she caught the tantalizing scent of the lavender flowers, but this time as she reached out to touch one, nothing happened.

Calming herself, she slowly navigated her way through the maze, feeling claustrophobic, as if the maze's walls were closing in on her. Somehow, through her fear and nerves, she knew exactly where to turn and walk, as if there was an invisible GPS that was directing her to something.

In what seemed like minutes, Emery stopped abruptly. She had arrived at the center of the maze.

Her eyes flashed as she caught sight of a marble statue. As Emery neared it, she had to bite her lip to keep herself from gasping.

The marble statue was exactly like the one she had seen near the Great Hall. It was Circe, the infamous sorceress in the Odyssey.

Even though the statue's face was finely carved and held the same beautiful features as the one near the Great Hall, instead of a seductive smile, her face was twisted in agony, both hands clutched to her chest as if her heart was being ripped out.

Emery reached forward to touch it, but when her finger had barely grazed the surface of the statue, she withdrew her hand back and hissed in pain.

Pouring from the statue's mouth and eyes was ink black liquid. She immediately stepped out of harm's way, but to her amazement, the liquid stopped flowing suddenly as it came.

It took some seconds for Emery to recover from her shock. She shakily approached the statue again, eyeing it suspiciously, almost as if daring the statue to do something else.

To her relief, no more liquid appeared. Letting out a breath, Emery gazed curiously at the statue.

The statue of Circe depicted her in a state of pain and vulnerability, and she looked like as if she was begging for mercy from an invisible adversary.

Emery blinked. There was greenish gold glow coming from the Statue's clutched hands.

Cautiously approaching the Statue again, she reached up and tried to pry the hands apart. There was no need. As soon her hand touched it, the statue's hands fell to its side, revealing something very familiar.

It was the necklace from the _Song of the Sirens_ ; the one Uncle Sev had showed her.

Her hands trembling, Emery took the necklace off the Statue. As if touching it would burn her, she pressed a finger to the sacred emerald, and traced the spiral design, marveling at how smooth the gem felt.

Then, without thinking, she put the necklace on.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Emery's body started convulsing, and she felt liquid dribble out of her mouth and something pour out of her eyes. Looking down, she saw it was the same black liquid she had seen on the statue earlier, only it was coming out of _her_ body. Her hands twitching, she collapsed and curled up in a fetal position, her body shaking violently as she gagged, the liquid staining her white pajama shirt.

It felt like scalding hot knives digging into her back, drowning, and burning to death all at once. White hot bolts of pain stabbed her forehead and body, and her veins, once blue but now black bulged against her wrists and temple.

 _S-stop…_ Emery moaned, clawing at her hands. _Why won't it stop…?!_

The Statue of Circe leaned over her and a grotesque smile twisted its beautiful features.

 _Welcome to hell, darling…._ it seemed to giggle. _I hope you will enjoy your stay!_

 _Nox eternus will come to you soon, sweetheart…be ready for it!_


End file.
